Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates meet Hanazuki
by Laquane2020
Summary: When Hanazuki, and Captain Jake starts something, they try to keep it between them selves. Until Bones tell Izzy and that gets her mad. Will no thing go back to normal or will thimgs go bad for Captain Jake and Izzy find out.
1. Chapter 1 Hanazuki trips on Something

**Chapter 1 Hanazuki Trips On something**

In the Lunaverse Hanazuki was playing with yellow, until she saw a giant metal air carrier flying through space and stopped above her moon and wondered what's going to happen next until a bunch of black armor soldiers came down and attacked making hanazuki run but then tripped. When she was about to stand up, her left hand touched a green gem, that looks like a quarter moon and it started to glow making Hanazuki and the soldiers become scared until is flashed through the whole Lunaverse.

**Pirate Island...**

It was night time in Pirate Island and our crews Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully were fast asleep in their beds. Until Jake woke up and hears crashing sound coming from the beach, he got up and went outside to see what it was. When he finally arrived on the beach, he saw Hanazuki, knocked out but with her left arm made out of actual crystals. And from that moment, Jake and Hanazuki, started to have an adventure with some villains trying to catch them..


	2. Chapter 2 The Villains

**Chapter 2 The Villains**

Grim Buccaneer, Shiver Jack, Dr. Undergear, Mechrilla[a Robotic Gorilla, a cyborg looks like, well mechrilla is a robotic cyborg except his hands and only his left eye is robotic and according to his IQ he's really stupid and forgets about the plan when he sees something cute, Lord Fathom, Sinker, Sneaky Le Beak, Fastclaw and the new villain of Neverland Magellan, [lunaverse] captain dark[the leader of the dark army, professor purple[the professor of the dark army and has the color purple, the color troop[anger the red soldier, sadness the blue soldier, relaxer the green soldier, three soldiers with an emotion, twisted, depriva) and the two meet new heroes from both worlds during their journey.


	3. Chapter 3 Hanazuki wake up

**Chapter 3 Hanazuki wakes up**

The next morning, inside

Bucky's grotto, Hanazuki wakes up to see a boy still his PJ's, wearing nothing but his Captain hat covering his spiky hair.

Captain Jake: Well good morning stranger! How are you today? he asked her.

Hanazuki: I am fine, but where am I? How did I get here? And Who are you?

Captain Jake: Your not from here are you?

Hanazuki: No! How did you know?

Captain Jake: well, I saw your left arm is made out of actual Crystals so that gave it away. Oh and to answer some questions, you are on Pirate Island, I found you last night out cold, I couldn't just leave you there, so I brought you to Bucky's grotto till you woke up, and my name is Captain Jake. What is yours?

Hanazuki: My name is Hanazuki! Nice to meet you Captain Jake.

Captain Jake: You Too.

Hey are you hungry Hanazuki? Captain Jake asked her?

Yeah I'm starving answered Hanazuki!

Great follow me to the kitchen said Captain Jake..

So with that Hanazuki, and Captain Jake went to the kitchen to have some breakfast, but when they arrived Captain Jake saw that Izzy, Cubby, and Skully were already eating breakfast...

Good Morning Crew! Captain Jake announced to his crew..

Good Morning Captain Jake they all said to him.

Hey Jakey Izzy said to him after giving him a kiss on the lips.

Oaky I'm happy that you two are still a couple and all, but do you really have to kiss Captain Jake right in front of us? Cubby asked the two...

Cubby, just be happy for us for once please? Asked Izzy..

Fine, but please do us a favor if you two are going to kiss, do it in the bedroom.

we will try Cubby. The two couple said at the same time, then went back to kissing.

After Breakfast was over, the crew was giving Hanazuki a tour of their Hideout, introducing their friend to Hanazuki, and even teaching Hanazuki new things like how to cook, being a pirate, and also learning to fight Captain Hook. But it was only for fun even for Captain Hook himself enjoyed it.

About Ten hours has passed and Izzy, Cubby, and Skully were getting ready for bed. As for Hanazuki, she decided to go out and look at the stairs.

Hey Hanazuki, what are you doing out this late?

Hanazuki turned around to see Captain jake wearing his PJ's walking to to her.

Oh nothing just looking up at the stairs. I never know stairs shine so bright here Captain Jake.

The're beautiful aren't they? Captain Jake asked Hanazuki.

Yes I suppose it is Hanazuki answered him.

Then right before captain jake went back inside, Hanazuki, grabbed him and then kissed him on the lips. Captain Jake wanted to let go, but he didn't.

Author: Okay so far everything is going really great! But not for Captain Jake, he is going to be in big trouble. Not only Captain Jake but everyone else as well..

Stay toon for the Next Chapter. I will continue this on my phone!

And Don't forget to review and comments for both Chapters I just posted!


	4. Chapter 4 can you keep this between us

**Chapter 4 Can you keep this between us?**

After Hanazuki, kissed Captain Jake for like an hour, they both did not notice that it was already morning.

Hanazuki: wow we've been kissing like for an hour and I didn't even know that it was morning already Captain Jake.

Captain Jake: look my mateys are about to wake up soon so, can we please just keep this between us I'm begging you I don't want my girlfriend to know.

Hanazuki: Fine we won't tell her. not yet actually.

Captain Jake: No, not now not ever not even soul

Hanazuki: Oh come on Captain Jake, can we at least tell Cubby?

Captain Jake: Not even Cubby or Scully. Cuz if any of the boys find out they will tell my girlfriend got that?

Hanazuki: okay fine I promise deal I won't tell nobody and I'm keeping my promise.

Captain Jake: Thank you!

Hanazuki: Your welcome!

It was almost breakfast time, and Captain Jake rushed to the bathroom to wipe off the kiss off his lips before you know who shows up.

At the dinning room table, Izzy and Cubby were again eating breakfast before Captain Jake came...

With the villains, Dr. Undergear, was babbling on about his evil plan to destroy Captain Jake Izzy Cubby and Skully once and for all. But sadly for him nobody was Listening..

Dr. Undergear: um hello is anybody listening to my evil plan to destroy those petsky of a pirates?

Grim Buccaneer: Doctor Undergear, nobody in their right mind almost need them to your stupid plans I for once have a good plan to destroy those pesky pirates...

oh let's hear let's hear the great-great Grim Bucaneers stupid plan, everybody give it up for the Grim Buccaneer

Booooo!

Grim Buccaneer: I HEARD THAT DOCTOR UNDERGEAR!

Sorry!

Grim Buccaneer: Now as I was saying I think we should take over both worlds together we will destroy Captain Jake and his crew for good now who's with me?

we are!

Author: OH NO THIS IS BAD REALLY BAD REALLY REALLY REALLY BAD EVEN FOR JAKE AND HIS CREW BUT THEY DON'T KNOW THAT YET DO THEY?

STAY TUNED

CHAPTER 6 IS AROUND THE CORNER BE EVERYBODY JUST A HEADS UP.


	5. Chapter 5 something rumbling

**Chapter 5 Something's Rumbling**

Captain Jake was wondering, how did Hanazuki, got her Crystal arm on the first place. Not even Hanazuki didn't know either. Until she remembers a moonon the legion of pirate villains side Dr. Undergear introduces Grim, Shiver Jack and Chaos Kong to mechrilla and were surprised when they saw mechrilla trips and falls face down then starts rolling around sideways doing a raspberry with saying...

Grim Buccaneer: Is mechrilla always like that? Dr. Undergear: when I fixed his body?, yes. Just then the villains felt the same rumble Jake and Hanazuki felt and they looked outside to see a bunch of pyramids with faces in Neverland then looked up to see the same ship from the lunaverse and seeing a black soldier with a white captain's uniform on and walked up to the other villains with

Grim Buccaneer: who are you?

My name... is Captain Dark. and ends the chapter with captain hook looking through his spyglass then to his crew saying (Captain Hook [To Pirate Island, we must warn Captain Jake.


	6. Chapter 6 bones almost spilled the bean

**Chapter 6 Bones almost spills the beans**

Once the Jolly Roger arrived on Pirate Island, Captaon Hook and his crew meets Hamazuki, and after they l introduced themselves to one another, Bones almost saids

Bones: Aw like Captain, don't they make a cute coup...!

.Hanazuki, and Captain Jake didn't want Bones to spill the beans, so he got the biggest coconut he could ever find, and drops it on his head causing Bomes, to fall down and once he got up, he lost his traon of thought.

Bones: Oh hey guys, what did you get here?

Captain Jake and Hanazuki were both in a releaf that Bones forgot what he was talkng about...

Captain Jake: Did you guys hear that rumbling sound?

Mr. Smee: Indeed, indeed we did. That's we came Captain Jake.

Excuse me Hanazuki ma'am, do you know what that rumble noise was? Mr. Smee asked her.

Oh yes I do indeed, you see I am from a galaxy far far away called... Lunaverse! I was playing wirh my friend yellow until this ship come and than soldiers they called them selves The Dark Army.

They are the really, really evil, who knows what kind of bad stuff they might be doing right now as we speak.

Sharky: Like The Dark Armys be teaming up with up the legon lf pirate villains?

Hanazuki: yes something like that. Oh No!

Captain Jake: What's wrong Hanazuki, Cat got your tongue?

Hanazuki: No, but look at the sky!

Everyone looked up at the sky and they all couldn't believe what has happened

Lunaverse and Neverland has been combined into one Galaxy!

Don Don Don!

Author: Okay I think in the next Chapter Izzy will find out sooner or later.

**Stay tuned!****and remember to comment and review below!**


	7. Chapter 7 Izzy Finds Out

**Chapter 7 Izzy Finds Out**

While everybody was figuring out what the hell has happened, Captain Jake and Hanazuki were pasing back and forth, to figure out how did The Dark Army, came to Neverland? Was it because of that gem I found Hanazuki thought to her self, or was it something else she thought to herself again.. But the biggest worry was with Captain Jake himself. Did he really start to have little feelings for Hanazuki and he just didn't know, or was it that he also did not want Izzy his girfriend to find out...

Speaking of Izzy, she Cubby, and Skully were just heading back to the hideout. Till the three camr across Captain Hook, and his crew.

**Mr. Smee**: Ahoy sea pups! where are you three headibg off to?

**Skully**: We're just going to the hideout why? Is Captain Hook planning to steal our treasure again?

Oh no, not this time. We were stardal by the rumbling sound earlier.

What rumbling sound Cubby asked?

Wait you three did not hear that rumbling sound earlier?

Sharky asked the three who were now confused, and puzzled.

I just hope Captain Jake and his new GRILFRIEND IS OKAY! Bones said out loud.

Hooks crew turned to Bones and said at the same time...

BONES!

WHOOPS SORRY! said Bones...

Wait Bones, what did you say? asked Izzy..

Oh I said that I hope Captain Jake and his new girlfriend is okay!

REALLY BONES REALLY? said his crew.

**Izzy**: Huh, that's exactly what I wanted you to say. said Izzy.

**Izzy**: Hey Cubby, Skully, I am going to keep walking back to the hideout by myself. Izzy said to her crews.

Alright, Izz, meat you back c at the hideout. Cubby said ti her as they all waved goodbye to each other.

When Izzy finally arrived at the hideout, she was not happy at all.

**Izzy**: CAPTAIN JAKE HENDERSON! WHERE ARE YOU?

**Captain Jake**: Oh No did I just hear Izzy screaming my name?

**Izzy**: CAPTAIN JAKE HENDERSON!

Captain Jake turned, around and saw his girlfriend, mad at him...

**Captain Jake**: Oh ahoy Izzy how are... He was than off by Izzy...

**Izzy**: DON'T YOU AHOY IZZY ME! I AM REALLY MAD AT YOU RIGHT NOW!

**Captain Jake**: Izzy it's not what it looks like I!

**Izzy**: Oh really, cause it really looks like you've got a thing for Hanazuki...

**Izzy**: I'm sorry Captain Jake, but I don't think we shouldn't be talking to each other for awhile. Izzy said to him, then she walked out of the hideout...

Captain Jake was shocked to see Izzy leave the hideout.

**Hanazuki**: Captain Jake I am.

**Captain Jake**: It's not your fault Hanazuki, she was going to find out anyway.

**Hanazuki**: So does that mean your relationship is over with her? Hanazuki asked him...

**Captain** **Jake**: No, she just wants to be alone...

Outside the hideout, Izzy was crying cause she found out that Captain Jake, and Hanazuki, are something!

Hey Izzy were back! Cubby said while running to her to give her a huge, but just pushed him on the floor beating him up, then she ran off...

Ouch, Skully! Ouch. Skully heard crying coming from his destination and he knew that the crying came from Cubby.

cracker's are you okay Cubby? Skully askrd his hurt friend, who had a bloody nose..

OMG Cubby! Captain Jake said while he and Hanszuki were both running towards him.

Cubby, How many fingers am I holding up? Captain Jake asked him while he was holding his fingers up towards Cubby...

1..2..3 Cibby answered Captain Jake.

well the good news is you're fine. The bad news is, you got a bloody nose.

Hanazuki, can you bring Cubby inside for me? He aslef her..

Sure. Hanazuki answered!

Where are you going matey? Skully asked him...

I am going to have a talk with Izzy. said Captain Jake...


	8. Chapter 8 Izzy and Captain Jake Fight

**Chapter 8 Izzy and Captain Jake** **Fight**

Back with Izzy, she was now running and crying at the same time. But then she heard someone yelled her name.

IZZY! IZZY WHERE ARE YOU?

That sounded really familiar, Izzy thought in her head. When she turned her whole body around, she immediately saw Captain Jake running towards her.

She was not happy to see him. In fact she was still angery at him..

Izzy: What do you want? she said in horror and range in her eyes.

Captain Jake, knew that this conversation was not to a really great start.

Look Izz, I apologise for...

**SWUNG****.**

Out of nowhere, Izzy swung at jake with a sharp rock shaped like a scimitar, then at that same momemt, the two started fight...

Captain Jake: You did not just swung a sharp scimitar rock at me?

Izzy: Maybe I did, maybe I didn't.

Captain Jake: Well you did, and really it hurted my intire face. Why would you do that to me Izzy? I thought we were friends.

Izzy: Well we're not. Not anymore.

PUNCH, KICK.

She then punched Captain Jake in the gut, than kicked him across the face sending Captain Jake, to the ground. Once Izzy got to him, she immediately once again picked Captain Jake up, and through him, causing The hideout door to break into tiny little pieces.

Now this got Cubby, Skully and Hanazuki's attention, once Izzy continued to beat the hell out of Captain Jake, he got out his sward, and tried to block her attacks. But it was no use. no matter how hard Captain Jake tried to defend himself, she immediately continued to hit him hard. Then all of a sudden, Captain Jake and Izzy both sent themselves to the main gears of Pirate Island. Izzy knocked Jake's sword out of his hand and when he was done for, Hanazuki, jumped when a sword morphed in her crystal arm and called to Jake and tossed it to him and Jake caught it and put it in front of his chest making Izzy bounce back towards the main gear and then came up with an idea and shoved the rock sword into the main gear making the hideout rumble and shake,

making jake, hanazuki, cubby and skully climbed aboard bucky and escaped the hideout until it blew up making waves in the water and pieces of the island spreading everywhere in the water with hook and his crew looking back to see pirate island blew up and the legion of pirate villains seeing the explosion with captain dark

saying...

Captain Dark: there's the location of the heroes..

And in the ruins of pirate island, we see a hand come out of the rubble which means Izzy was still alive and everyone else doesn't know she was still alive. And then she went to the dark side...


	9. Chapter 9 Izzy's new life

**Chapter 9 Izzy's new life**

Izzy comes out of the shattered hideout. she then decides to leave her private life, and into the dark side.when she came back, she said she was wearing new clothes. Not only she was wearing new clothes, but she also had a scar on her left eye. she now wears a pair of red high heels, a purple shirt over a white shirt, dark purple skirt, a hat like grim's except the hat is purple with a black strap on it, and her sward is like grim's but hers is longer.

Author: Alright, I've updated this chapter!

Also let me know what other ideas you want me to add in the next Chapters, cause these ideas you guys are giving me, is really good!

Keep the ideas Coming!


	10. Chapter 10 Captain Jake gang alone

**Chapter 10 Captain Jake and the gang are alone**

After pirate island has blown up into tiny little pieces, Captain Jake, Cubby, Skully, and Hanazuki, were sailing on Bucky.

Cubby: I can't believe pirate island blew up. Cubby said in shock.

Skully: I can't believe some of us made it out alive and in one piece.

Cubby: Captain Jake are you okay? Cubby asked his leader

Captain Jake did not respond to Cubby because he was still thinking about that fight him and Izzy had earlier.

I can't believe Izzy's gone. he said to himself.

Cheer up Captain Jake everything's going to be okay. Hanazuki said while giving him a hug to make him feel better.

Thanks Hanazuki! said Captain Jake

Don't mention it! Answered Hanazuki.

Captain Jake, what are we going to do if we don't have a hideout or Pirate Island anymore? Skully asked his friend while eating some crackers

I don't know guys, maybe we can go live with the Pirate Princess for a few weeks,

till we get back on our feets.

Good idea Captain Jake! said Cubby with excitement.

Then yo ho, lets go live with

the Pirate Princess for a few week! or maybe for ever.

**Author****: **Okay looks like our heroes are going to Live with the Pirate Princess for a few weeks, or maybe forever. They don't know yet cause Captain Jake hasn't decided.

In the next Chapter, we're going back to Izzy and we're going to see how much she has changed. So like always remember to review and comment Below.

See you guys next time!


	11. Chapter 11 The names Magellan

**Chapter 11 The names Magellan**

Flashback- Hideout blows up

* * *

When we last saw Izzy, which she changed her name to Magellan when she became evil. On a little raft that used to belong to Zongo and his crew.

(Flashback)

When Magellan got to ship-wreck beach, she saw Zongo and his crew about to head off. Until a yo ho alearted Zongo about Magellan, he took his sawrd and ran at Magellan only tp be thrown into one of the shipwrecks. When Zongo got up, he got flattened by his crew when Magellan threw them into the shipwreck.

(Flashback ends)...

When Magellan reached gear Island, and using her sward to kill the two dark soldiers in her way and turned into dust disappearing. And when Magellan got to rhe plotting chamber, the legion pirate villains and darl army turned to see her in front of the doors and when Captain Dark commend his ten soldiers five brutes and a titan to attacks Magellan, but what they didn't expect not even Captain Dark, is that Magellan was fighting back and when took down the soldiers, and brutes, she turned to the titan and dodged the first strike. She then got to the titan's head, and snapped it right off making it fall to the ground turning into dust disappearing and she turned to the villains and when grim was just about to pull out his sward, Captain Dark took a knee honoring the battle that happened and said...

Captain Dark: You have shown me some great skills what is your name?

Magellan putted her sward away and said...

My names... Magellan.

Meanwhile with Princes Winger...

Princess Winger, was flying till she saw Magellan, she then turned aroyns pankcking saying...

Princess Winger: This is bad, I need to tell Skully.


	12. Chapter 12 Magellan's Plan

**Chapter 12 Magellan's Plan**

While Princess Winger was flying to warn Captain Jake and the others, Magella was

explaining to the villain's that tonight there is going to be a pirate ball. And then Magellan starts explaining the plan.

Magellan: Alright here's the plan. When the pirate ball starts, Doctor Undergear, you're going to walk to the power source and turn power off simple as that doctor.

.

Mechrilla: I have a pirate suit I can wear.

Grim Buccaneer: When did you have time to make that?

Mechrilla: I also made gloves to go with it.

Mechrilla then swung one of the gloves upward making grim fly in the air and crashing into some of undergear's inventions and

undergear said

Dr. Undergear: MY INVENTIONS!

And then undergear chased grim all over gear island with captain dark saying Captain Dark: This happens a lot on my ship, this will take at least 3 hours Magellan: which is good, because the pirate ball starts in 8 hours, we can wait.

Chaos Khan : should I get some items for the traps we're going to make for the pirate ball?

Magellan: Yes please, here's a list.

Magellan gave a list of items for the traps

The List of stuff for trap

* * *

1.Rope

2\. Duct tape

3\. And Explosions

* * *

But what they don't know is that Shiver Jack was worried if this plan was not going to become a success, so he decided to do something about it and said

Shiver Jack: I'm gonna stay behind and look after the island..

Magellan: If you say so.

When Shiver Jack got to his room of gear island, he opend a chest saying..

Shiver Jack: It's time!

Them out of nowhere the hut and the explosion coming inside with some voices saying

King Zongo: Does this happen all the time, Zolto?

Zolto: Shut up!

and then out of nowhere smoke comes out of the hut.

We now see Pirate Princess island were we see Jake, Cubby and Skully getting ready for the pirate ball and when Jake got the tie on he decided to see how Hanazuki is doing with the pirate princess's help. But when he entered the pirate princess's room he saw Hanazuki in a dress and when she turned around she saw jake in the room and said...

Hanazuki: how do I look?

Jake: you look lovely

Hanazuki giggled when Jake stammered until winger came in making hanazuki scream and jumped into Jake's arms and when winger landed on Jake's head she said

Winger: Jake, your not going to believe this, but, this is important, izzy's alive!

Jake and hanazuki were surprised by what they heard, they have to be prepared of what the legion of pirate villains are going to do to the pirate ball at crimson island where red Jessica and first mate molly live. Then red Jessica opened the door to let a

tiger out standing on two legs wearing clothes saying

Red Jessica: it's good to see you again, Zolton

Zolto: It's good to see you too, red Jessica, by the way, I just heard from a little pink parrot saying something about some villains are going to set some traps in the pirate ball, we have to keep a look out for the traps.

First Mate Molly: Good to know, because the elder of flying bird island has sent the feathered four to the Pirate ball to keep a watch for any traps that will be set up.


	13. chapter 13 The Pirate Ball

**Chapter 13 The Pirate Ball**

When Princess Winger finally found Captain Jake Cubby Skully and Hanazuki, she started to say...

Princess Winger: HEELLP MY FRIENDS! Winger said to get there attention...

WINGER? Skully asked in shocked.

Winger what's wrong? ask Captain Jake?

OH IT'S JUST HORRIBLE OH SO HORRIBLE! Winger started to explain on what has happened to the villains.

So, do you guys remember Izzy? Well she now goes by Magellan! And Oh yeah Izzy's alive or should I say MAGELLAN...

Wait, what do you mean Izzy's alive, Winger? Jake asked.

We just saw her dye back at the burning hideout! Captain Jake said after remembering the hideout and Pirate Island cought on fire.

Well I guess you were wrong there Captain Jake! ha ha. Cubby said while laughing

Then Captain Jake stomped on Cubby's foot hard, causing him to cry in pain...

Meanwhile at the Pirate Ball...

Magellan: No, no, no. I said to put the cage over their so that green bird, can be trapped in it What is wrong with you villain? Can any of you do anything right? Magellan asked her new villains.

All: Sorry! Magellan!

That's fine, just FIX IT.. said Magellan.

After a few seconds, Captain Dark came back with the stuff Magellan asked for that was on her list...

Captain Dark: Here you go Magellan, everything that asked on this here list, rope, duct tape, and last but not the least explosions..

Thanks Captain Dark!

Your welcome Magellan!

Ten minutes Later...

Welcome to the Pirate Ball Everyone! Drinks are on the left, foods, are on the right...

Red Jessica announced to her guest...

During the party, Captain Jake, and Hanaziki were dancing together and then Captain Jake stopped dancing for some odd reason...

Hey Captain Jake, is everything alright? Hanazuki asked him..

Huh, oh um, yeah everything is just... fine?

Captain Jake, what's wrong?

Cause you just said fine?

with a question mark...

witch means, you are not fine...

Captain Jake bitted his lip, while saying nothing to Hanazuki. Then Cubby came wondering the same thing to see if his best friend was alright...

Hey buddy, are you feeling okay tonight?

I'M FINE WHY DOES EVERYBODY KEEP ASKING ME THESE QUESTIONS? Captain Jake yelled across the entire ball room, and stormed off. That wasn't until he tripped on a rope causing everyone to be trapped. Skully was trapped in a cage, Cubby, was trapped in a metal box with chains, but Hanazuki, and Captain Jake were not trapped at all... Suddenly, the power was turned off and everything was pitch Black...


	14. Chapter 14 Trouble Lies Ahead

**Chapter 14 Trouble Lies **

While Hanazuki was getting the legion of pirate villains, except shiverjack, which he is back at gear island, confused about where she was with Jake fighting Magellan until she knocked Jake's sword out of his hand and when he thought he was done for a knight in barrel armor came in blocked the strike with a sword like Magellan's and she said

Magellan: who are you?

None of them knew who the knight was with the helmet on and his voice very deep saying ?

The Barrel Knight: I have no name, but you can call me... the barrel knight...

Magellan and the barrel knight start to battle while jake went over to help hanazuki fight the other villains and when the battle was over Magellan put her sword away and said...

Magellan: You think this is over, this is just the beginning..

The villains then sailed back to gear island with Hanazuki turning to the barrel knight to thank him only to see he was gone and wondered where he could be and the two went back inside to free everyone in the ball.

Back at gear island in shiver Jack's room, to see him closing the chest and sitting on it when he heard a knock on his door and saw a dark brute with a lab coat on standing up straight entering his room saying

You must be shiver Jack, right?

Shiver Jack: yes?

It's a pleasure to meet you, I am professor purple, I help the captain by building machines that can defeat heroes and take over the world, Magellan wanted me to check on you..

Shiver Jack: I just finished cleaning my room.

Professor Purple: I see, I always clean up my lab when I'm done, it was good to meet you.

Purple, then left Shiver Jack's room closing the door and when Shiver Jack looked around to see if the coast was clear, he opened his chest revealing the Barrel armor then closing it back up and when he gabbed the door handle, he looked back to the chest saying...

Shiver Jack: well Father she has returned, Magellan feeds on negative emotions, jealousy, sadness, anger, Izzy was full of them, and Magellan possessed her, but I will find a way to free Izzy.

Shiver Jack then left his room slamming the door and then a green and blue light came from Shiver Jack's drawer and with king Zongo looking through the window to see the drawer was glowing..

King Zongo: Huh?

Author: Alright I have updated this Chapter! Also, I need some cool ideas for Chapter 15, so can any of you out their give me ideas?!

Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15 The Big Battle Part 1

**Chapter 15 The Big Battle**

Back with Captain Jake and Hanazuki...

Hey Captain Jake everyone is trapped free, but I could't fine the person who trapped them in the first place. Hanazuki said to him..

Alright great Hanazuki, now we just need to find that person Captain Jake said..

While, they were looking for that person, that person found them...

Magellan reveals herself to the others with Jake saying

Jake: Izzy, you are alive?

Magellan [the Izzy you knew is gone, it is now Magellan

well you're not, you are Izzy my friend and my... Wait Izzy's still mad at me isn't she? Captain Jake asked.

Yep! Magellan answered, and she took out her sward, and ran to Jake, making the both of them fall down the stairs.

Jake also took out his sward, and he and Magellan, cornered each other they were going back and fourth. Then Jake said...

Look I don't really want to fight, *CLANG* I just wanted to, *CLANG* TALK! Captain Jake said while there sward were clanging each other...

Magellan: I don't talk, I FIGHT!

Just like that Magellan, and Jake continued to fight, until Magellan, dropped Jake's sward on the ground causing him to fall to the ground. It was a dead end even for Jake!

Hanazuki, Help, ME! Jake screamed her name for help, but she was in a middle of a battle, and couldn't help him right now.

Hanazuki: I'm a little busy right now Jake, try to fight your way out of the dead end...

Author: Okay you guys are slow, so I have already started this new Chapter, but Shiver Jack still need a cure or something to get Magellan out, and bring back Izzy.


	16. Chapter 16 The Big Battle Part 2

**Chapter 16 The Big Battle Continues**

Captain Jake was still thinking of a way to get out of the dead end, where Magellan was still waiting for something to happen.

Aww, what's the matter Jake, to scared to be continuing fighting with me? Magellan asked the pirate boy who is shaking really shaking and sweating.

Then out of nowhere, a friend of Captain Jake's came in and kicked Magellan down to the ground...

Magellan: What the? what is the meaning of the kicking?

Oh Magellan, have you met my best friend Cubby? Jake said to her while raising on eye brow...

Uh, no! Magellan responded..

Not only Magellan was struggling, to get off the floor, Cubby only had two seconds to hey Captain Jake free..

But what the boys didn't expect to happen next was, Magellan finally got up off the floor, and then took out her sward and ran it through Cubby's body. Witch made Cubby fall down screaming loudly then ever...

Ahhh.

Jake: CUBBY!

I can't believe you did that to him Magellan, not even Izzy would kill our best Friend..

Jake said to her whilw he was with Cubby who was bleeding out fast...

Magellan them heard a familiar voice in her head...

IZZY: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? Izzy asked Maegllan.

Magellan: YOU AGAIN? I THOUGHT I TOOK OVER YOUR BODY? Magellan said right back to Izzy.

WELL, I COULDN'T JUST STAYED QUITE YOU KNOW!

Jake and Cubby just stared at Magellan who was talking to herself, or was she?

Back with Magellan...

Magellan: LISTEN PIRATE GIRL YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE, NOW I AM GOING TO DESTROY YOUR BELOVED HOME, AND REMEMBER THAT FIGHT YOU HAD A JAKE? THAT WAS ME CONTROLLING YOUR BODY!

Izzy: WHAT?

Izzy: SO YOU WERE THE ONE THAT WAS CONTROLLING MY BODY WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY?

Magellan: MY NAME IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS...

After she said that, The Barrel Knight armor came and blocked Jake and Cubby, then he said to the boys...

The Barrel Knight armor: I'll deal with her, you two get to somewhere safe. Cubby and Captain Jake nodded, and left leaving The Barrel Knight armor alone with Magellan...

Freeze snap...

Shiver Jack, used freeze snap-on Magellan's sword causing it to be frozen

The Barrel Knight armor: There that should by me sonw time

Jake: Thanks!

The Barrel Knight armor: You are most welcome!

after Jake and Cubby had left, the others were safe and sound inside the Pirate Princess's room...

Pirate Princess: Captain Jake, Cubby, are you alright?

Captain Jake: Yeah, for now...

Red Jessica: Wait what do you mean, what happened back there?

Well um, this is going to be hard to explain to everybody but remember or old friend Izzy, well she's alive but she now goes by a new name which is, Magellan...

The Pirate Princess, Red Jessica, First Mate Molly, stormy, Marina, Captain Hook, Sharky and Bones, Misty The Wonderful Which, gasped, when Jake said Izzy aka Magellan is alive...

No it can't be, tell me that it can't be true Jake? Marina asked him.

Captain Jake sighed saying, it's true. There's nothing we can do.

Nothing, we can do nothing we can do? Cubby said im suprise...

Captain Jake who was the one that saved Neverland?

Captain Jake: Me!

Marina: Right, and who can't forget the time Caltain Jake stoped Lord Fathom from trying to take over Neverland.

Hook: And I think it's time we show Magellan or Izzy, whatever her name is, and stop her The legion of Pirate Villains and Dark Captains who's boss...

Hold up Hook, We have know idea where they are, and what there planning! Said Captain Jake...

Oh? And how do we supposed to figure out what their planet Captain Jake?

I have an idea but it's a long shot, but I think we can manage it...

All: So what's the plan?

Captain Jake let's out a serious smirk, abd looked ar Cubby asking him this...

Captain Jake: hey Cubby, what size dress do you wear?

Cubby: huh? .

* * *

Meanwhile with the Villains:

Shiver Jack: Do how did go?

Magellan: TERRIBLE JUST TERRIBLE!

Dr. Undegear: IF It WASN'T FOR CAPTAIN JAKE, AND HIS LITTLE FRIEND CUBBY, WE WOULDN'T HAVE BESTED THEM...

Magellan: Don't worry, If that spiky hair boy comes back again, I will destroy him for good!

Author:; all right so whoever asking me to redo this I did it I seriously redid chapter 16 you are so welcome read it and weep because the next chapter is Magellan and Izzy

DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17 The Battle Part 3

**Chapter 25, The Battle Part 3**

Jake and Hanazuki were getting the water cannon in place, but when they did they turned around to see Shiverjack[holding a bag with his barrel armor inside] climbing up until he got to them and said

(Shiverjack: Jake, Hanazuki, Magellan told the other villains about my betrayal the three then looked down to see the legion of pirate villains climbing up the hill and when they saw them Hanazuki pulled Shiverjack up while Jake aimed the water cannon at the villains and blasted water at them while they screamed and when they got to the sea they landed on Mechrilla who is floating face up with some of the villains saying Magellan: Don't think this is over, Shiverjack, I'll get my revenge.

Chaos Khan this is humiliating to be defeated by a bunch of water Mechrilla [at least I didn't blow up

Dr. Undergear: So that's what I forgot to do Magellan, Chaos Khan and Captain Dark became frightened of what Undergear said and Mechrilla blew up except his head and hands and they flew in air with Captain Dark saying...

Captain Dark: you could've gave Mechrilla that water proof modification?

Dr. Undergear: it slipped my mind! And when they got to Gear island they landed in the sand getting stuck in it with their feet out saying

Captain Dark: does this happens a lot?

Magellan: it does with Hook and his crew. We then return to pirate island to see Jake, Hanazuki and Shiverjack sitting on the edge of the water cannon hill with Jake saying...

Captain Jake: I guess you'll be living with us now

Shiver Jack: Guess so, I mean, where else could I go?

Hanazuki: Hey, at least you were able to help us put out the fire on Bucky just then they felt another rumble with Shiverjack saying...

Shiver: Jack: Here we go again and then we go to gear island to see the villains out of the sand trying to balance from the rumble and when it stopped Mechrilla found the red moon gem but doesn't know it and picked it up saying Mechrilla, Dr. Undergear, think you could use this to make a buckle to hold up my cape.

Dr. Undergear: I suppose, with some tech, I could make it so that you can wear your cape.

Captain Dark: I wouldn't do tha... Captain Dark didn't finish talking when Magellan put a bag over Captain Dark's head saying..

Magellan: don't spoil the moment, captain, just don't.

With Zolton hiding from the villains through a pair of binoculars and talked into the radio and said

Zolton: this is Zolton, come in Red Jessica, I repeat, come in Red Jessica, I've got sights on the legion of pirate villains, they have the third moon gem, the red one Red

Jessica: this is bad, I'll have James tell Jake and his crew

Zoltona: we won't have to worry about Shiverjack, he's back on the good side and with Zolton returning to crimson island Dr. Undergear started to make a buckle for Mechrilla's cape.


	18. Chapter 18 Magellan and Izzy

Chapter 18 Magellan and Izzy

Izzy: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE REALLY GOING TO TAKE OVER NEVERLAND!

Magellan: WELL BELIVE IT SISTER, CUZ THAT IS ONLY FAZE ONE OF MY EVIL PLAN...

Izzy: WAIT, YOU ARE NOT SERIOUS ABOUT STAYING WITH THEM, ARE YOU?

Magellan: OF COURSE I am, BESIDES YOU CAN'T EVEN , FIND YOUR WAY OUT, IF YOU TRIED...

Magellan was right, know matter how hard Izzy tried to gang back full contral of her own body, it was know joke to Magellan, who was still planning faze two of her plan..

When Magelllan was about to say something to Izzy, she heard a knock on her door...

She got up and when she opend her door, Dr. Undergear was curious on who Magellan was talking too..

Dr. Undergear: Magellan, who in the world are you talking to?

Magellan: Nobody!

Izzy: I HEARD THAT!

Magellan: WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?

Izzy: FINE, BUT I'LL BE BACK!

Magellan: WILL SEE!

Dr. Undergear: Right Anyway, the reason I came to your door was because, we need a new evil plan to take down the legion of Pirate Captains once and for all..

I am still working on it Dr. Undergear, just give me some time, to get this plan all together.

Alright? Well then goodnight Ms. Magellan! Dr. Undergear said while he was walking back to his room..

Goodnight sir.. Magellan answered by him back then closed her room door...

Izzy: So Magellan, what are you going to do now?

Magellan didn't say anything back to Izzy, cause she was to busy planning on a new evil scheme. But what she didn't know that a tear came from Izzy's eyes..

Author: Something tells me that things are about to get Real...


	19. Chapter 19 A Potion

**Chapter 18 The Barrel Knight brings back a potion to revive Cubby**

Author: Okay so let me get you guys up to speed on what has happen two chapters ago..

During Chapter 16, Jake was in a dead end trouble, then out of nowhere Cubby came in and kicked Magellan to the ground. once he did rhat, he to got Captain Jake, but whst had happened next was a tragic stab to the back. That's right, after ehen Magellan finally got up from the floor, she ran behind Cubby only to stab her sward through his body...

I'm not going to give you the whole details on happened on chapter 16, but let me just say that Captain Jake did not take the death of his best friend that easy...

and now I give you the next Chapter enjoy!

Back with legion of Pirate Captains:

Captain Jake, are you alright? Marina said while Captain Jake cryed on a pillow..

No Marina, I am not. I just lost the best friend, cremate, I ever had. I don't if I can continue beinging brave again.. Jake said after Marina the Mermaid, gave him a hug and a friendly small kiss on his cheek.

Thanks Marina, you. always know how to make me feel better Captain Jake said to her...

Anytime Jake! Marina responded..

Meanwhile with The Barrel Armor:

**The Barrel Knight:** I just have to figure out away to bring Cubby back to life. He said whilr mixing some formulas together...

Wait, what if I create a the coconut drink, thar revive Cubby? Yeah and that is what I am goibg to do, right now...

**The Barrel Knight**, got to working on the drink for Cubby, in ths drink was, cut up coconuts, powder, half a teaspoon of salt and milk. one he mixed all of the ingredients together he was ready...

so he ran back to the Pirate Ball were the dead Cubby was...

**The Barrel Knight**: Hey, Cubby, drink this...

Cubby: what is it? Looks disgusting..

The Barrel Armor: Cubby, just drink this, so I can be on my way..

Cubby: Fine cough what cough ever he said after he was coughing...

He then took a sip of the drink, after he literally finish the whole thing, he started to get up...

WOW OMG I FEEL GREAT! Cubby said with excitement.

Say, what was in that drink anyway Cubby asked

The Barrel Knight: Cut up coconuts, powder, half a teaspoon of salt and milk.

Cubby: Wow! Thanks!

But after he said the mysterious man wad gone..

huh I wonder where that mysterious man went? Oh well Cubby said while he wss heading back to the rest of the gang...

With the sobbing Jake:

I just wished I can tell him how much I miss him and to tell him that i love as a little brother...

hey Captain Jake, may I have a coconuts please..

Yeah sure here you go Cubby He hands Cubby a coconut...

Thanks matey! Cubby said..

and then once Captain Jake turn around his eyes started to water again but this time they were happy tears.. Once he heard Cubby's voice, everybody started to cry in happiness...

Author: And there you have t it, Chapter 18 is done...


	20. Chapter 20 Kiazuki, Kiyoshi, and Marosh

**Chapter 19 strong Kiazuki, Kiyoshi and Marosh**

While Jake, Hanazuki, Cubby, Skully, Peter Pan and Tinkerbell were rebuilding pirate island, Bucky rang his bell signaling them he's returned but with three kids two boys and a girl that has the same flower on their heads like Hanazuki, and she ran towards them with Jake and the others behind and when they got to where Hanazuki is, they saw her hugging the three kids and introduced them to the others./p

Hanazuki: Fellas, I would like you all to meet Kiazuki, Kiyoshi and Maroshi.

Jake: Ahoy!

Kiazuki: So you were living with actual pirates, I always thought they were made up.

Just then they felt the same rumble like last with Peter saying.

Peter Pan: Not this again.

And when it stopped they turned around to see Hanazuki's house on top of the construction.

Meanwhile with the Legion Of Pirate, villains were still thinking of a plan when Mechrilla said.

Mechrilla: Anybody want to play a game?

Grim Buccaneer: How about a fortune Mechrilla then put a finger on both sides of his head and said

Mechrilla: There is going to be another rumble making a piece of metal hit you on the head

Grim Buccaneer: that's just stupid

Just then they felt the same rumble too and like Mechrilla said, a piece of metal fell and hit grim on the head making him see stars saying

Grim Buccaneer: is it time for tea? Grim then fell to the ground with Magellan yelling

Magellan: WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF, WE'R...TRYING TO THINK HER.

Mechrilla: Shiver Jack hasn't been able to help

Captain Dark: How would you know?

Mechrilla: he's at his castle freezing it back to the way it was due to the weather being a bit warm today

Dr. Undergear so that's where he went this morning

Magellan then opened a window to see something very interesting and said

Magellan: I do believe that we are going to have a new member on the team.

They then see a black unicorn with a twirled horn on his head and landing inside the villains lair and said

You're all wondering who I am, right? well My name is Twisted.

Meanwhile with Zongo, he founded a moon gem like the one Hanazuki found in her world. Except it was yellow, and Zongo became frightened of what he just remembered when he saw

Hanazuki at the pirate ball and said..

Hanazuki: King Zongo this is one of the seven moon gems, and Hanazuki found the first one and he is still in it.

King Zongo: I have to warn Jake and his crew, yo-yo, we have to build our own pirate ship, we must warn Jake. And so, with Zongo and his Monkey crew building a ship of their own, they head to the construction of Pirate Island..

Author: Alright, it looks like King Zongo, and his crew are heading to the construction of Pirate Island, to warn Captain Jake and the others about the Legion of Pirate Villains new recruit... AKA TWISTED THE DARK UNICORN

DON DON DON!

Alright, hey Jenny! Thanks for the idea!/p

where Jake discovers that Izzy is possessed by Magellan and he save her by creating a potion./p

I am going to add this idea, for Chapter 20, in titled... Shiver Jack Reveals Himself...

Also, I need a great way to start Chapter 21, So can you think of s great why to start this new Chapter?

Thanks!


	21. Chapter 21 Jake Creates A Potion

**Chapter 20 Jake Creates A Potion...**

**While King Zongo and his crew was heading to the construction of Pirate Island, Captain Jake, was thinking about Izzy. Till King Zongo l and crew came out of nowhere, calling him.**

**King**** Zongo: Ahoy Captain Jake!**

**Captain Jake: King Zongo, what are you monkey's doing here?**

**King Zongo: Well, we were just in the neighborhood and...? NEVER MIND ABOUT WHAT WE'RE DOING HERE. CAPTAIN JAKE. LOOK THE REAL REASON WE ARE HERE IS THAT, THE LEGIONS OF PIRATES VILLAINS HAVE A NEW MEMBER OF THE TEAM AND HIS, IS DARK UNICORN... What I am trying say is... WE NEED YOUR HELP!!!!!!!**

**Captain Jake: So, the villains have a new matie? Well, I'm not letting another villain destroy my home. Cuz I already had to deal with Magellan yesterday**, **but she won't be her anymore because, I already finished the potion..**


	22. Chapter 22 Shiver Jack reveals himself

Chapter 21 Shiver Jack Reveals himself

Captain Jake has finally finished the potion, to cure Izzy. But there is just one problem, how on earth, is he going to put in her?

Just then, The Barrel Knight came to warn Captain Jake, Cubby, Skully, Hanazuki, Kiazuki, Kiyoshi and Marosh about a war coming...

The Barrel Knight: Good I finally found all of you guys quick we must hurry...

Captain Jake: Okay Barrel King. But what's going on?

War Captain Jake War is about to happen the barrel King said to him.

Look, I have no time to explain why but, I must destroy Magellan!

Cubby: Wait, if you destroy Magellan, then you're going to be destroying Izzy's body

Not if I can help it Cubby

Captain Jake said to him.

Captain Jake, what are you talkin about? asked Cubby while he rased an eyebrow at him.

behold I give you a cure to save one person. And that person is... Izzy!

after Captain Jake revealed The cure, just save someone he cares about, the barrel King said..

the barrel king: I am proud of you Jake you have shown great gratitude, heroic, bravery, and let's not forget love.

Captain Jake: Wait, you knew all of this was going to happen?

Yes Jake I knew all of this was ganna happen. And this is my fault. the barrel king said while lowering his head to shame.

Who are you really? asked Jake..

My real name is... SHIVER JACK!

All: Shiver Jack?!

Captain Jake, walked to Shiver Jack, and hugged him saying..

Captain Jake: Thanks Shiver Jack!

Shiver Jack: Your welcome Captain Jake..

When Hanazuki saw zongo holding a moon gem like the one she in her world, she ran to zongo and he jumped accidentally tossing the moon gem in the air and landed in hanazuki's hands making a glow come from the gem with hanazuki saying

Hanazuki: not again!

And when the glow was over the others looked to Hanazuki to see both of her arms are made of actual crystals now with jake coming over and said

Captain Jake: So that's how you're left hand became crystals.

King Zongo: that's what I'm talking about, the thing I was going to show you was a moon gem, there is exactly seven of them, and two of them became part of hanazuki, me and my crew will help you to get the universe back to the way it was. But when Zongo finished talking they heard a scream from above and moved out of the way for a unicorn to land on his but then standing up [this unicorn is purple with the horn on his head straight, his name is sleepy unicorn sleepy Turned around to see Jake, hanazuki and

zongo behind him and walked up to them saying Eddy, Hana-z, it's good to see you safe and sound, who might they be?]

Captain Jake [Jake]

King Zongo [Zongo]) the group then felt the rumble again and looked into the sky to see a air carrier warping in with sleepy saying

Sleepy Unicorn: You have got to be kidding me, first, a flash came and brought me to Neverland, now that, I mean, who owns that ship? Only one villain... Magellan.

Author: Okay so I didn't know who owned the ship so I just added Magellan as the owner of the ship.

I hope that's okay.


	23. Chapter 23 Jake injects Magellan

Chapter 22 Jake injects Magellan

After Shiver Jack reveald himself to everyone, they all got on the ship and looked to see Magellan already striking at them.

Magellan, what are you doing? Shiver Jack asked her while pulling out his sward.

What does it look like I'm doing Shiver Jack. I am really mad at you because you have now joined these helpless little brats to defeat me, or somthing? Magellan asked with her sward pointing in a fighting position.

No, we are here to stop you, from taking over IZZY! Captain Jake said in range, and anger.

Well, well, well, if it isn't Captain Jake, hey did you wanted to fight an evil innocent girl again? Magellan asked?

INNOCENT, INNOCENT! FOR ONE THING YOU ARE NOT THIS INNOCENT PERSON YOU'RE POSSESSING AS, YOU ARE IZZY, MY FRIEND, CREWMATE, AND MY GIRLFRIEND. DO YOU REALLY THING YOU CAN TAKE DOWN YOUR BOYFRIEND? IF I KNOW IZZY, SHE WOULDN'T DO THAT TO ME MAGELLAN. SHE IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PIRATE GIRL I HAVE EVER MET, AND IF SHE IS STILL IN THEIR, I WOULD SAY THIS TO HER BEFORE YOU KILL ME, AND MY TEAM...

Fine. Go on ahead Captain Jake, Magellan said to him, whole putting her sward away goe onlt thirty minutes .

And Hurry up, I want to get rid of all of you brats as soon as possible.

DON'T WORRY I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE THAT LONG. Captain Jake said to her, while walking towards her.

Jake's Message:

Izzy, if you are still in their, just wanted to say that, I am reallt sorry about our fight, and the way you lolked at me was really scary, I really deserved that, but I would never, ever kiss Hanazuki in my intire. You are this person I want to really spend my whole life with.

When I saw the hideout got blonlwn up, I didn't realized that you would be dead. But you survived the fire. I was really upset at that time, I was heart broken. I should have never kissed Hanazuki, and...

I... am...really...sorry! You have ever the rights to be mad at me.

There I'm done...

Jake had finished...

But as soon as Magellan started to strike, Jake took out the Needle and inject it in Izzy's arm, her be unconscious.


	24. Chapter 24 Three Hours Later

**Chapter 23 Jake and Hanazuki**

3 hours later, Jake and his crew with Shiverjack still in the barrel armor, Zongo and sleepy, they brought Magellan[Izzy] into the Bucky's grotto and left [except Jake and Hanazuki], they were waiting for Izzy to wake up until they turned around to see Magellan in her spirit form and it was scary but what Jake and Hanazuki didn't except was Magellan groveling on the ground saying (Magellan's spirit [please, let me take control of Izzy again, you don't understand]

Captain Jake: no way

Hanazuki: Yeah, you'll just try and kill us Magellan's spirit [that's one reason]

Jake & Hanazuki one reason?

Magellan's spirit the second reason why I took control of Izzy was because her negative emotions are out of control! If i'm not in her body, she goes on a rampage! she's waking up!]) Jake and Hanazuki looked to see Izzy waking up with Jake taking a step forward saying

Captain Jake: Izzy, is that you?

But when Jake called to Izzy, she opened her eyes with actual flames, moved her left arm forward making a force of flames pushing Jake, Hanazuki and Magellan out of bucky's cabin getting Shiverjack and Zongo's attention [they decided to stay just in case something bad happens] and they ran to them to help them up and they saw Magellan's spirit with them and then all five started to get lifted up in the air and choking at the same time with Izzy coming out of bucky[who is on fire] and said

Izzy: You shouldn't have done that, and you see, I let Magellan take control of me] Magellan: You knew I was hiding Izzy that's right, and now I think it's time to kill the others

Jake: [Izzy, your revenge is with me

Izzy: SILENCE!

Izzy then pushed them to a wall and walked out of bucky's grotto letting the others down getting back with Jake saying

Captain Jake: We have to stop her, Hanazuki, you, Zongo and Shiverjack and put out the fires on Bucky, me and Magellan will go after Izzy Hanazuki then hugged Jake saying...

Hanazuki: we'll be okay, just go! When they stopped hugging Jake and Magellan ran out of bucky's grotto and when they got to a room they saw Izzy walking towards Cubby who is counting the wood planks and Jake ran at Izzy and grabbing her making both of them fall over the edge and landing in room they train in and the two started to battle until Jake pushed Izzy back and she said...

Izzy: I think it's time to use a much better weapon

Magellan's spirit: Izzy, don't Izzy then pulled out a sword handle and pressed and button on the side making a sword out of light come out with Jake asking

Jake: Never seen a sword like that before!

Magellan's spirit: That is called a lightsaber, there was a bunch of them when neverland and the lunaverse became one before, that was during the gem war, you see, many years ago, heroes and villains of both worlds fought each other to get the seven moon gems, until one day, the great moon flower came and gathered them together and put both worlds away from each other, but she didn't do it alone, she had help, one from the lunaverse, two from neverland, the one from the lunaverse is lord Beelzebub, he may be a villain, but he helped her get the moon gems, the Barrel Knight, better known as Shiverjack, he is the son of the Barrel King and the Ice Queen, he defended the moon gems others tried to steal, and I believe you know him, his name is Captain Colossus, he wields two swords to fend off anyone that tries to get in our way, but one day, when we got the seventh moon gem we had to fend the enemy off until the gems have enough power, Colossus got punched real hard on the left arm, he was unable to use both swords, and then the gems were ready to use, but then Beelzebub saw me heading to the gems but he used his teleportation to get to them before and used his life to split neverland and the lunaverse apart with me becoming a spirit losing the lightsaber in the progress with Beelzebub's going into the green moon gem, and from that day fourth, I would vow revenge on the one hero that ruined my life, pirates.

When Magellan finished the flashback they saw Izzy running at them, meaning they have to knock Izzy back a bit until Magellan has enough power to take full control of Izzy, with Hanazuki and the others they were putting out the fire on Bucky and then Hanazuki felt something strange and thought Jake was in danger.


	25. Chapter 25 Hanazuki is now Jake

Magellan: Hanazuki is the girl chosen to be your girlfriend and then went back to gear island with Jake looking at the lightsaber then throwing it on the ground and stomping destroying, then at night, Jake was on the beach of pirate island until Hanazuki sat next to him putting her head on his shoulder startling him a bit but was happy, knowing that Hanazuki is the girl for him ending the chapter, two chapters ready for the


	26. Chapter 26 Musical Number!

**Chapter 26 Musical Curse all over Neverland **

**THERE'S A MUSICAL CURSE ALL OVER NEVERLAND**

**Shiver Jack**

(yawns) What?

**Captain Jake**

ShiverJack, you need to come to the kitchen

**Shiver Jack**

Why are you singing?

Why am I singing?

**Captain Jake**

Just get your ice body over here!

**Shiver Jack**

wait, how did you know I'm made OF ICE?

**Captain Jake**

I don't know, listen Someone putted a musical curse all over Neverland

**Shiver Jack**

Seriously?

**Captain Jake **

Seriously!

**Shiver Jack**

Has it infected every matey else?

**Captain Jake**

Go outside and see for yourself

**First Mate Molly**

Something's going on

**Cubby**

There's a musical curse all over Neverland

**Hanazuki**

I'm stuck in a song

**Kiazuki, Kiyoshi, Marosh**

There's a musical curse all over Neverland

Captain Jake, tell us can you hear us?

**Marosh**

Yeah!

There's a musical curse all over Neverland

**Hook**

This is coconuts

**Hanazuki, Marina**

there's a musical curse all over Neverland

Hey, Shiver Jack, did you hear us?

**Stormy**

Cubby, where are going?

**Cubby**

I hate to be a jerk

But I gotta get back to work

**Stormy**

But, Cubby, haven't you heard

We're singing every word

**Red Jessica**

Like this

**Marina Hanazuki**

It's totally out of our control

**Cubby**

Soor, crew, I gotta roll

**Stormy, Marina**

Not a key change!

**Captain Jake**

in case all of you matey's know, there's a musical cuse all over neverland

**Shiver Jack**

My middle name is Josh

**Jake (Shiver Jack)**

Good, god Jack

There's a musical curse all over Neverland

**Everyone**

Captain Jake, Shiver Jack, can you save us?

**Mechrilla **

We interrupt this program for me!

Citizens of Neverland it is I, Mechrilla the Dark Pirates

In case you didn't notice, there's a musical curse all over your Neverland

My bad. Or good!

'Cause this is the way that it should be

I have control of your speakers

I'm blasting a special low frequency

Musically extra perfect

Just like me

Tata for now!

**All**

Yay Hey No Way!

**Sharky**

What did I mss?


	27. chapter 27 you'll never believe what H

**Chapter 27 You'll never believe what happen**

**Cubby Stormy Marina**

What are we going to do?

**Cubby**

I'm trying to find Macrhilla

What are we going to do?

**Stormy**

He's gotta be hiding somewhere

What are we going to do?

Captain Jake! [There he is!] (Finally!)

**Captain Jake**

Sorry it took me so long

**Cubby**

Ooh, Jake, you'll never believe what happened

**Captain Jake**

No, I know.

**Cubby**

There's a musical curse all over Neverland

**Captain Jake**

Yeah, I know.

**Cubby**

And you'll never believe who did it

**Captain Jake**

Macrhilla?

**Cubby**

Macrhilla!

**Captain Jake**

Yeah, I know.

**Cubby**

Ooh, Jake, you'll never believe how he did it

Captain Jake

The Speakers?

**Cubby**

He took control over the speakers

**Captain Jake**

Yeah, I know

**Cubby and Captain Jake**

And then put out a weird kind of frequency

And now we have to sing

**Captain Jake**

**Cubby**!

Cubby

Yeah?

**Captain Jake**

Thanks for filling me in

**Cubby**

Sure!


	28. Chapter 28 Dr Undergear Hates Music

**Chapter 28 Dr. Unsergear Hates Musicals**

**Dr. Undergear**: Please be seated

When I was a boy

I auditioned for a musical

It was a musical about cats

**Magellan**: Was it Cats?

**Dr. Undergear**: It doesn't matter, Magellan

I'm trying to tell a story

Please listen

Thank you

Anyway on the day of the audition

I wore Underwear

Underwear with cats

Like in the musical

That's how I know this role would be mine stat.

**Macrhilla**

What is a stat?

**Dr. Undergear**

Are you guys done?

I'm kinda pouring my heart out here

Anyways

I meow'd

Oh, I meow'd

Like I'd studied cats at Yale

Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow

Meow and I shook my tush like my tush, had a bushy little tail

**Magellan**

It's just that we can tell what happens in the end

**Macrhilla**

Ha! That I doubt.

Lord Fathom

You didn't get the role

It went to someone else who tried out

Macrhilla

**Dr. Undergear**

Ever since that day

I've had a hatred for musicals

So whoever caused this curse

**Shiver Jack**

You know it was Macrhilla.

**Jake**

Oh, yeah.

So Macrhilla

Hanazuki

Oh god, I smell a high note. Plug your ears!

**Jake**

Will paaaaaay!

**Hanazuki**

Hey! That was my favorite vase!


	29. Chapter 29 We Hate This Cure

**Chapter 29 We Hate This Curse**

**The Pirates**

Revenge, revenge we want revenge

Fresh pay back for what you did to our home

Hey, look, we found a noom

**Marchilla**

Listen to them sing

I'm bursting at the seems

They're have so much fun

Do you know what this mean?

**Dr. Undergear**

They're hungry?

**Marchilla**

No, they love me!

**Dr. Undergear**

Oh, I'm hungry!

**Marchilla**

Here. Go get some beans

Stop singing, just go!

**Cubby**

Marchilla?

**Marchilla**

Well, no need to be star struck! Even though the star is here! Well, I just came by to see how much everyone is loving the musical gift that I've given to Neverland So...

**Cubby**

I'll sing for the group!

We hate it, we hate it

We hate your Stupid curse

We're sick of all the singing

And think you're the worst

**The Pirates**

we're sick of all the singing

And think you're the worst

**Dr. Undergear**

That's not what he wanted to hear!

**Marchilla**

I don't understand! How could anyone not find delight in the utopia

**Cubby**

Want an example?

**Marchilla**

Sure.

**Cubby**

These bro guys, these jocks

they're stuck here in your trance

They wanna throw a football

But are force to dance

**The Pirates**

Instead of playing football

They are forced to dance

**Marchilla**

Well. it's not my fault the some people are boring and don't understand the concept of whimsy!

**Captain Jake**

Step aside, Marchilla

**The Pirates **

Enter the heroes

**Marchilla**

Well, well Captain jake and Shiver Jack

So, nice of you to show

**Captain Jake and Shiver Jack**

Sorry, but Marchilla it is tie to go

**The Pirates**

The heroes tell the Pirate Villain

That's it's time to go

**Captain Jake**

That's right.

**Shiver Jack**

Yeah!


	30. Chapter 30 The Pirates and Pirates VB

**Chapter 30 The Pirate and Pirate Villains Battle**

**Captain Jake**

Listen Marchilla, we've all had a wonderful magical sing-songy day

**Shiver Jack**

Not.

**Captain Jake**

That's right That's right, Shiver Jack I was being sarcastic.

Our Captain and I Will decide to not fight you

If you make this curse go away

**Shiver Jack**

Hot.

**Marchilla**

Well...

You've stated your case

And I'll swear to your face

You'll stop singing

At eight on the dot

**Shiver Jack**

Oh, great.

**Marchilla**

Not!

**Shiver**** Jack**

Then you'll be fought

**The Pirates**

The heroes and the villain

Couldn't strike a deal

So they are squaring off to fight

Like, for real

His arm is drawing back

Here comes the punch attack

One, two, three

**Marchilla**

**Frankini**

**Oh...**

**Captain ****Jake**

**I say...**

**Frankini**

Does this happen often?

**Captain ****Jake**

I think you know it doesn't!

**Shiver Jack**

**I got this. Free snap!**

**Marchilla**

Sorry boys,

But you don't have a chance

The only fights in musicals

Are fights through dance

**The vendors**

They cannot hurt Macrhilla cuz--

**Shiver Jack**

We got it, we got it.

**The Pirates**

Sorry

**Macrhilla**

Also, before you try shooting me with one of your little lasers...

All weapons in musical theater are props!

**Captain Jake and Shiver Jack**

That does it!

**The Pirates**

At this realization

That fighting will not work.

They'll have to find another way

To beat this jerk

Frankini set the rules

Our heroes look like fools

**Marchilla**

Listen, I could do

This little song and dance all day

But I could use an intermission

Just like on Broadway

**Magellan!**

**Magellan**

Me?

**Marchilla**

Catch me!

**The Pirates**

Excellent landing**!**

**Captain ****Jake**

All right, we defeated Frankini and he ran away!

'Cause we defeated him.

**The Pirates**

Not true and you know it

**Captain Jake**

All right, fine.


	31. Chapter 31 That's Why You Have Us

**Chapter**** 31 That's Why You Have Us**

**Captain Jake**

**Hey Cubby, what are you doing right now?**

**Cubby**

Aww, well.

I'm hacking into the mainframe

So we can go find what's-his-name

Using this appliance, science science science

Breaking only one or two laws

**Captain Jake**

It really is impressive, how else can I express it?

**Cubby**

Aww!

That's why you have a Cubs

**Captain Jake and Cubby**

Doodlee-doo

**Siver Jack**

Doodlee-doo?

**Captain Hook**

Yeah, what's with you?

**Captain Jake**

The more you compliment 'em, the faster they'll work. Watch.

Hey Storm, bet you're pretty close to tracking Frankini down, huh? My little genius.

**Stormy**

Aww, well.

I did a scan of the whole town

The night that everything went down

Soon I'll know the source, and after that of course can

Show you on the map of the star

**Captain Hook**

Man, you are amazing. Really trail blazing!

**Shiver Jack**

I really like your brain dude, truly is insane dude!

**Captain ****Hook**

And not being sarcastic, your hair looks fantastic!

**Stormy**

Aww!

That's why you have a Storm

**Captain Jake and Stormy**

Doodlee-doo

**Shiver Jack**

Well, how do you know if you compliment them, they'll work faster?

**Storny**

Done!

**Captain Jake**

A-Doodlee-doo.


	32. chapter 32 Meet Me Here Tonight

**Chapter 32 Meet Me Here Tonight**

**Macrhil****la**

Hey boys!

Nice running into you at the park

What a show

Exclamation mark!

Shiver Jack

Mind if I?

Captain Jake

Go for it.

Shiver Jack (Captain Jake)

Cool.

Hey, Macrhilla, not a fan (Yeah)

So Shiver Jack and Captain Jake (Yeah)

Are gonna find a way to make this curse comply (Yeah)

Hey dude? (Yeah)

You gotta stop! (Yeah)

**Captain Jake**

Yeah, you know, as I was doing it, it felt kind of annoying.

**Macrhilla**

Anyways.

You tried to punch me yesterday

But Frankini don't play that way

So if you wanna fight, then you'll do it for show

Here's how it's gonna go.

6, 7, 8!

Meet me here tonight

We're gonna have a singing fight

You can bring anyone you know

Out-sing me and the curse will go

**Captain Jake**Did I hear you wrong?

You and us are gonna fight by song?

**Macrhilla****But you can bring a friend with you****Out-sing me and the curse is through****And we're gonna livestream it****It'd be a shame to do it alone****Yeah, we're gonna livestream it****To the swell-viewers at home****Well, well, well, meet me here tonight****We're gonna have a singing fight****You can bring anyone you know****Out-sing me—****Goomer**Vocalizing**Macrhilla (Magellan) [Kid Danger and Captain Jake]**Shut up, Magellan!Out-sing me (Yeah)

Out-sing me

And the curse will go [No, no, no, no]

K, thanks, 'bye


	33. Chapter 33 Breaking News

**Chapter 33 Breaking News****Breaking News**

**Marina**

We've got breaking news**Red Jessica**

I'm Red Jessica Beautiful

**Marina**

That's not the breaking

news

It's about the musical curse we've been captured in

Listen to these people who

**Red Jessica**

Saw Captain Jake as he ran

Take it away, witnesses!

**Marina**

As we were driving to our shifts at the park

We saw the Captain in a mood most dark

And we could see that he was trying to flee

He went beyond the Neversea!


	34. Chapter 34 I Heard a Rumor

**Chapter 34 I Heard a Rumor****Macrhilla**

I hearda little rumor

Captain Man has left the city

His timing is a mess,

I mean it really is a pity

See I challenged him to fight with me

Through song to end the curse

But now he's skipping town

So flaky, the worst

Canceling on me you see

For that i will not settle

So Captain Man if you don't show tonight

I'll change the curse

To thrash

**Metal!!!**

**Red Jessica**

Oh, thank god.

**Marina**

that was fun!


	35. Chapter 35 Time For Lunch

**Chapter 35 time for lunch**

**Hanazuk**

**The table's set**

**Cubby**

**Bring the baguette**

**Captain Jake**

**Let's eat while the soup's still wet**

**Captain Jake, Hanazuki, Cubby**

**It's time for lunch**

**Lunch!**

**Hanazuki**

**Can you pass the salt?****Kris****I do not have the strength****Piper****This musical exhausts me****Kris****I'd go to any length no make it stop**

**Marina and Stormy**

Make it stop

**Captain Jake**

Oh, pish-posh.

If you to change your mood

Just listen to this dude As I recall my bygone and theater student days

Cubby

**C****aptain Jake**

During my time at the hideout I tried every potion to bring Izzy back

**Hanazuki**

Well, be that as it may.On that online schoolyardWe'd sing and dance and playAnd i'll always remember the thing my professor would look at us and sayIt doesn't matter if you can sing Or if you can't

To make yourself smile

To sing for a while About the things you want.


	36. Chapter 36 The Want Song

**Chapter 36 The want Song**

**Magellan**

I want To rule the world, the kingdom I it's going to haed, but I know that we can beat

them

**Izzy**

Oh, I regret this immediately.

**Magellan**

I want a jewel, like a rare one that's never been found

Dr. Undergear!

Dr. Undergear

What?

Magellan

Why aren't you writing this down?

That's what I want

Yeah, yeah, yeah

That's what I want

Cruise, car, and a pony

What I want

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Ask and ye receive

That's what I want

What, what?

Dr. Undergear

Okay, this is all a bit extravagant

Magellan

Extravagant?

That's why I want to destroy Neverland

Dr. Undergear and Lord Fathom

Can we stop Working!

Magellan

stop Working!?

No, we are stoping till we find the last Moon Gem!

Dr. Undergear (Lord Fathom)

Ooh, That's more fun

Magellan!

Now don't stop till the job gets done.


	37. Chapter 37 It'll Be Great

**Chapter 37 It'll be Great**

**Marina**

Hey, good news!

Shiver Jack just sent me a text that says

Thumbs up, I got Captain Jake

**Cubby and Hanazuki**

That's great**.**

**Marina**

That's great?

Is that all that you guys have to say?

**Cubby**

Sorry, we just finished our list of singers to come help Captain Jake and Shiver Jack song-battle Macrhilla—

**Cubby**** and Hanazuki**

And it is awesome**!**

**Marina**

Oh, cool. Anyone I know?

**Cubby**

Oh, I think you'll recognize a couple names.

Hanazuki

Yes, a few might ring a bell.

Cubby and Hanazuki

Lady Gaga and Madonna, Harry Styles, Ariana Grande, Beyoncé, Adele!

**Marina**

What?

**Cubby**** and Hanazuki**

Lady Gaga and Madonna, Harry Styles, Ariana Grande, Beyoncé, Adele!

**Marina**

Well, I know how this is going to go

**Cubby and Hanazuki**

No!

It'll be great, it'll be grand

Marina, don't you understand

Celebrities love helping our cause

So applaud your brilliant friends, Cubby and Hanazuki!

**Cubby**

So, you gonna clap for us?

**Marina**

No.


	38. Chapter 38 The Bro Song

**Chapter 38 The **Bro Song

**Captain Jake**

Oh, God, please don't tell me you're about to sing a pump-up song, 'cause it's not gonna work.

**Shiver Jack (Jake)**

Remember when you saved Neverland, bro (Bro)

You also stopped Lord Fathom from taking over our home(Please don't do this)

The Time you found Captain Colossus. Bro)

Get out of your head

**Captain Jake (Shiver Jack)**

It's just that this one cuts me to the core (I know)

**Shiver Jack**

But now's the time to meow,

It's the time to roar

'Cause you're Captain Jake

You are the best

**Jake, Soundtrack Version/Jake, Episode Version** I do appreciate the compliment/Give it up, give it up, Henry

**Shiver Jack**

You're Captain Jake

And I will not rest 'til I see you try to win, baby

Captain Jake

We're gonna see

How super a hero can be

**Jake (Shiver Jack)**

That was a cool fight on the mighty Colossus though Bro (Bro)

Just sayin'

**Captain**** Jake and Shiver Jack**I mean it really was insane though

Bro, bro, bro

We had a fight atop a literal ride

**Shiver Jack**

We're gonna win again this time somehow

**Captain Jake**

I do have a beautiful voice

**Shiver Jack**

He's gonna hear you roar

**Chaptain Jake**

He's gonna hear me meow

**Shiver Jack**

'Cause you're Captain Jake You are the best

**Captain Jake**

I'm not gonna fight you on one

Shiver Jack (Both)

You're (Captain Jake)

Captain Jake

And I'm gonna test

If I'm the best that I can be, baby

Captain Jake and Shiver Jack

Captain Jake

We're gonna see

Shiver Jack

How super

Captain Jake

A super duper

Shiver Jack and Captain Jake

How super super duper duper A hero can be

Captain Jake

Meow with me

Shiver Jack

Wait, what?

Captain Jake

Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow

Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow

Shiver Jack and Captain Jake

Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow

Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow

Meow meow meow

Meow


	39. Chapter 39 More Breaking News TBA

More Breaking News

TBA


	40. Chapter 40 The Fight Song

Chapter 40 The Fight Song

Captain Jake Kid Shiver Jack, Hanazuki

Fight song

Fight song

This is the fight song

This is the fight song

This is the fight song

There will be fighting in this song

Fighting that is done through song

Magellan

Round 1

Captain Jake, Shiver Jack, Hanazuki.

Fight song

Magellan

Random girl

Captain Jake, Shiver Jack, Hanazuki

Fight song

Macrhilla

Little girl, let's see

Can you sing as high as me?

Captain Jake, Shiver Jack, Hanazuki

This is the fight song

Magellan

Round 2

Captain Jake, Shiver Jack, Hanazuki

Fight song

Macrhilla

Shiver Jack,

Captain Jake, Shiver Jack, Hanazuki

Fight song

Macrhilla

Well, kid let's see

Can you sing as long as me?

Captain Jake, Shiver Jack, Hanazuki

This is the fight song

Macrhilla

Round 3

Captain Jake, Shiver Jack, Hanazuki

Fight song

Macrhilla

The Captain

**Captain Jake, Shiver Jack, Hanazuki**

Fight song

**Macrhilla**

Okay, let's see

Can you sing as low as me?

TBA


	41. chapter 41 The Macrhilla Finally

Chapter 41the Macrhilla Finally

Captain Jake,

Uh...

It takes more than one voice to make harmony

Macrhilla

Oh no!

Captain Jake

We all have a choice for our destiny

Macrhilla

He's singing a finale!

Captain Jake

So if everyone here would just sing with me

We'd all be free in harmony

Hanazuki

Oh my god.

That was even more meaningless than I expected.

Shiver Jack

It was perfect.

That's exactly how musicals end.

Macrhilla

Why don't we go back to those one-on-one singing battles, huh? Gregorian chant anyone?

Vocalizing

Shiver Jack

No! We all have to join in and sing with Captain Man.

Hanazuki

Yeah, there is no way I'm singing anything that cheesy.

Magellan

I'll sing with you

Macrhilla

Shut up Magellan!

Magellan

No I will not shut up!

It takes more than one voice to make harmony

We all have a choice for our destiny

Magellan, Shiver Jack

So if everyone here would just sing with me

We'd all be free in harmony

Captain Jake

Wait!

I know that voice

Why do I know that voice?

Were you once in a musical?

A musical about Cats?

Shiver Jack

Was it Cats?

Captain Jake

Doesn't matter, Jack!

Magellan

I was, years ago. How's come?

Captain Jake

You were beautiful

Meow, meow

Magellan

Meow, meow

Shiver Jack, Hanazuki

What the...?

Captain Jake

Can I sing with you?

Shiver Jack

Oh, so you'll listen to him just because he's got the voice of an angel?

Captain Jake

Meow... I mean, yes.

Goomer

Will you sing too?

Macrhilla

Goomer, no!

Hanazuki

Of course! Anything from that voice!

Shiver Jack

So now everyone's gonna sing?

hanazuki

Yeah!

Captain Jake

We gotta sing!

Captain Jake, Shiver Jack, Magellan, Hanazuki

It takes more than one voice to make harmony

We all have a choice for our destiny

So if everyone here would just sing with me

We'd all be free in harmony

Macrhilla

Make it stop! My machine!

Captain Jake

Everyone at home, sing along!

All (Magellan)

It takes more than one voice to make harmony (Heeey)

We all have a choice for our destiny (destiny)

So if everyone here would just sing with me

We'd all be free (we'll be free) in harmony

It takes more than one voice to make harmony (Heeey)

We all have a choice for our destiny (destiny)

So if everyone here would just sing with me (oh yeah)

We'd all be free (we'll be free) in harmony

Shiver Jack

Something's going on

Captain Jake

Something's going on

Magellan

Something's going on

All

The musical curse has been lifted!

Macrhilla

It's melting! Melting! Oh, what a world! What a world!


	42. Chapter 42 The Red Moon Gem

**Chapter 42 The Red Moon Gem**

When Machrilla's musical machine melted all the way, the third moon gem the red one, came out bonking Machrilla on the top of his head saying

Machrilla: Ouch! That hurt!

And then the moon gem landed in Hanazuki's hands making a bright flash, when it was over Jake, Shiverjack and the villains saw Hanazuki's left leg now made of crystals and Magellan walked over to Mechrilla and said

Magellan: Mechrilla, was that inside the machine?

Mechrilla: Yup!

Magellan: and you knew it was one of the moon gems and the power it has? Mechrilla yup!

Magellan! And what power does it have?

Mechrilla: it has the power to amp up the holder's strength

Dr. Undergear: He can be smart sometimes then without knowing Magellan swung a pipe down onto Mechrilla's head making him say

Mechrilla: Ow! Magellan, what was that for?

Magellan: That was for making me hold you up in the air when we were at neverland, this is for shutting me up, and this is for the moon gem we just lost!

Mechrilla: Magellan, please, I was over my head, I can't control myself when I go power mad, ow! Jake, Hanazuki and Shiverjack then sneaked away from what is happening and headed back to pirate island, the chapter ends where we see Bucky sailing back to pirate island with Jake, Hanazuki and Shiverjack aboard, while they were sailing away we see a cloaked figure hovering in the air looking towards Jake and his crew to see Hanazuki with three of the moon gems and said ? well old friend, it seems that we will be seeing each other again someday.


	43. Chapter 43 Izzy Returns Permantently

**Chapter 43 Izzy Returns Permantently**

Back on Pirate island, everyone really needed mre help they all needed Izzy back. But Magellan, was still controling her body,

Cubby: I don't know how we're going to win this fight, I really don't want any of my friends to die! Shiver Jack, do have any ideas?

Shiver Jack: I realy don't at this moment! Hey, wheres Captain Jake?

In the other room, Captain Jake was pacing back and fourth, to figure out a way to bring Izzy back... Than Cubby Skully, Shiver Jake and Hanazuki came in.

Cubby: Oh, there you are matey! What are you doing?

Captain Jake: Hey guys, I was just thinking on how am I going to bring back Izzy that's all.

Skully: Why don't you make on of those potions again, like you did last time!

Captain Jake: That's the thing Skully, I don't know if it will work this time.

Then Cubby had a brilliant idae...

Hey, I have a brilliant Idea! Cubby said to everyone.

Captain Jake: What is it Cubby?

Cubby: "Jake, there's a way that we can bring Izzy back. You need to make the same potion but make it more stronger, so that way Izzy will be back to her sweet self permanently."

Captain Jake: That's a great idea Cubby, I'll the same potion, but stronger. Thay way we have our sweet Izzy Back! I'm going to make the stongest Potion ever to bring my girlfriend back.

and that's what Captain jake did, he went back to his bedroom and quivkly made the stongest potion he has ever made...

Captain Jake: PERFECT!

Magellan than goes unconscious for like an hour while she gains her memories back, Captain Jake, Cubby, and Skully are now with her, and bought some water with them. Thenn Jake inject the needle into her arm but without sayinhg...

Captain Jake: "Izzy, I know you're still there and I know you hate needles but this is for your own good." Then he injects the potion in her and she becomes unconscious. They all hug at relief and love that their Izzy is back. Then Jake goes through all the reasons why he loves her and he never wants to let her go and realise how much she means to him.

Captain Jake: IZZY! Oh Izz, I really missed you!

Izzy: Whoe! Captain Jake, What's with the hugging?

Captain Jake: Nothing! I just reall mised you.

Izzy, I'm really sorry for making you mad, I really didn't know what to do with out you.

And to so you how musch you really mean to me I am going to sing this song to you. Cubby, my Guitar please.

Caaptain Jake Singing

**I Think About You!**

Last summer we met  
We started as friends  
I can't tell you how it all happened  
Then autumn it came  
We were never the same  
Those nights, everything felt like magic

And I wonder if you miss me, too  
If you don't is one thing that I wish you knew

I think about you every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time, it's true

I think about you, you you, you you  
I think about you, you you, you you

Would you know what to say  
If I saw you today?  
Would you let it all crumble to pieces?  
'Cause I know that I should  
Forget you if I could  
I can't yet for so many reasons

I think about you every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time, it's true

I think about you, you you, you you  
I think about you, you you, you you

How long 'til I stop pretending  
What we have is never ending  
Yo, ho, ho

If all we are is just a moment  
Don't forget me 'cause I won't and  
I can't help myself

I think about you, ooh, ooh  
I think about you, ooh

I think about you every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time, it's true

I think about you, you, you, you, you  
I think about you, you, you, you, you

They all promise her that they will never make her mad again, especially Jake. And the chapter ends with Jake and Izzy having a kiss.


	44. Chapter 44 The Fouth Moon Gem

**Chapter 44 The Fourth Moon Gem**

with Izzy back to her sweet self and Magellan out of her body firever, the other Villains were stil planning to destroy the two worlds..

Dr. Undergear: Marchilla, where did our leader Magellan go?

Macrilla: Check the not she left on the door!

Dr. Undergear went to the door wjere the note from Magellan, and read it...

_Dear Losers._

_I have been thinking about this for a while, so I had to head back to my grandmother because she was not felling well, so I am putting Marchilla in charge of you babies..._

_Your old leader, Magelllan green!_

Dr. Undergear: Uh, Macrhilla, do you think Magellan, went back to her grandmother do you?

Macrhilla: I doubyt it, besides now that we all the moon gems I think it's time to pay our not frends a little visit!

Dr. Undergear: We should, we should indeed!

Author: Oh, no it looks like the Legion of Pirate Viallains are not done with taking over the world... What are they going to do, what should they do? Let me know in the comments below...

NOTE: Izzy is now back with her true Family, she now needs to pretend to continue to be Magellan, so Jake, Hanazuki, and Cubby have sometime to plan a revenge...

That means you Jenny!


	45. Chapter 45 Pretend Fighting

**Chapter 45 Pretend fighting**

Jake was now getting Izzy ready to become Magellan again by doing her makeup and practicing sword fighting with her and then she begins to lead them to Magellan..

Jake is talking to Izzy and telling her he hopes that she can take it,

**Captain Jake**: Izzy I'm telling you this right now I know you can do this.

And he does her foundation, lipgloss, eyeshadow, and mascara. He rubs her shoulders as he calms her down and gets her ready for it. Izzy uses the Queen Isabella's sword while Jake uses his wooden sword like they did in Queen Izzy-Bella.

He tells her that she's doing really good and she just needs to practice a little more till she's ready.

**Captain Jake**: Izzy, you're doing a really good job you just need a little more practice.

Jake chose her outfit which is a black and white striped top with long sleeves and cropped shoulders top. She wears a black skirt. He does her hair and leaves it down.


	46. Chapter 46 Izzy's unconscious again

**Chapter 46 Izzy's ****unconscious again,..**

Jake still wasn't sure if Izzy was ready for the fight that she's going to have. Magellan comes back as a spirit and blasts something (you can make it up) at Izzy, which made her go down on the ground. Jake screamed her name horrified and runs over to her in a rush.

Izzy: Jake, I'm sure. I want to take Magellan down for taking over my body.

Jake: Okay but I've got your back.

Jake: I think I can hear them coming! Okay Izz, just like we practiced. Let's start!

Izzy and Jake start fighting with their swords (not actually fighting)

Jake: Magellan! Stop killing everyone I love!

Izzy: Never! It's fun as I am taking my revenge.

Izzy was "beating" Cubby up and Jake come running over to him and noticed he had blood and bruises on his face (not actually Izzy puts some of her makeup up on his face to make it look he's been beat up.)

Jake: You monster! Now it's payback time...

Izzy: Haha like you'll try! Just let him die there! Hey let go of me!

Jake grabbed her by the waist and puts his sword on her stomach (not literally by the way)

Izzy whispers: Jake, they're here.

So she "shoves" Jake off her while she charges at the villains.

Magellan: Well I was expecting for you to come back. Now you can take your revenge.

Izzy: Yay hey no way! My revenge is on you! You took control of my body and I am taking my revenge!

Magellan: So I see you're back to normal.

Izzy: I am Izzy Rose Green and I will never ever let a villain possessed me, no matter how angry I can get!

Jake: Yeah, I cured her! And if you lay one finger on her then I will kill you, if you don't stop tormenting her when she's angry. She is my girlfriend and nobody has the right to physically destroy her!

Magellan blasts fire ball at Izzy and she gets knocked down on the ground and she is unconscious again.

Jake: IIIZZZZYYYY!

Jake screamed horrified at the top of his lungs. He runs over to her in a rush.

Hanazuki: Jake, take Izzy away!

So he did as he picked her up in his arms in a bridal style, which just left Hanazuki, Cubby, and Skully left with the villains while Jake took Izzy back to Bucky.

Hanazuki: Jake, take Izzy away (she was unconscious) so he did as she was in his arms in a bridal style, which just left Hanazuki, Cubby, and Skully left with the villains. Jake: Izz, are you sure you're ready?


	47. Chapter 47 All 7 Moon Gems

Chapter 47 All 7 Moon Gems

1\. Green moon gem (shooting shards)[lets Hanazuki shoot shards out of her arm]

2\. Yellow moon gem (flight)[lets Hanazuki and others fly into the air]

3\. Red moon gem (strength)[give Hanazuki and others the strength to battle a bunch of enemies]

4\. Blue moon gem (size)[lets hanazuki grow big or small for situations]

5\. Orange moon gem (mind control)[lets Hanazuki take control of anyone knocked out]

6\. Purple moon gem (transformation)[lets Hanazuki transforms into anyone she knows]

7\. White moon gem (the final gem)[the battle for the wish]


	48. Chapter 48 is Izzy alright?

**Chapter 48 is Izzy alright?**

Jake looked at Izzy worried as she looks severely injured. Jake can feel his own tears going down his face. He got to Bucky and layed Izzy down on Bucky. He begins to cry. As he says

**Captain Jake: **Izz please wake up, Neverland needs you. I need you. I don't want you to be taken off me so soon."

He says as he holds her hand. Her face is covered with scratches and burns. Her body has blood on it with bruises on it. She has burns on her body as well. The others came back to Jake and Izzy. They were asking Jake if Izzy was alright.

**Captain**** Jake: **"I don't think so. She's too severely injured. We need to take her to the hospital." They flew to the hospital.


	49. Chapter 49 Inside the Chicago Med ER

**Chapter 49 Inside the Chicago Med Emergency room**

With Captain Jake holding the injured Izzy in his arms, Hanazuki, and the gang all head to Chicago Med

**Jake: **Help, someone help us please ..

**Dr. Connor: **Hello my name is Dr. Connors what seems to be the problem?

**Captain ****Jake: **It's my girlfriend she's, she's really severely injured. Can you help please?

**Dr. Connor: **Of course**,**

**Dr. Connor: **we need a Gurnee stat.

So a nurse named Dr. Ava, came over with a gurnee.

**Dr. Ava**: How about you cone witj me kids and let the doctors do their job.

**Captain Jake: **No! I refuse to wait in the waiting room, I need to be with her Dr. Ava.

I'm sorry, rules state that you must wait I'm the waiting room and...?

**Captain Jake:** No, I don't want to wait in the waiting room, I want to be with Izzy, she needs me and.?

**Dr. Charles**: What seems to be the problem here?

**Dr. Ava**: good Dr. Daniel Charles is here, can you explain to Captain Jake here that, all family members wait in the waiting room?

**Captain Jake**: Please sir, I need to stay with her, cause I can't live with out her she's my soul mate.

**Dr. Charles: **I see, and I suppose you want to stay with this young lady?

**Captain Jake**: Yes sir!

**Dr. Charles: **okay**!**

**Captain Jake: **Really!

**Dr. Charles**: Yes it seems to me that, you care so much about Izzy.

**Dr. Connor:** Hey Jake, has Izzy had like any medical history by any chance?

**Captain Jake**: Yes, she had an Ear infection, surgery on her back, and beaten up with old bruises on her body when she was little, also she had her nodules surgery as well.

**Dr.** **Connor**: Alright we need a CC12 gigabytes, also got her blood drawn, and Captain Jake?

**Captain Jake: **Yes Dr. Connor!

**Dr Connor**: let me know if she wakes up tomorrow

**Captain Jake: **Will do!

The next day, Jake was still awake and still waiting for Izzy to wake up..

**Captain Jake: **Oh I hope you wake up soon, Izz just you have too, nothings the same without you.

**Izzy**: Jake?

**Jake**; Izzy?

**Izzy**: Jake, where am I?

**Jake: **Well Izzy, you're in the hospital.

**Izzy:** We both know that I hate Hospitals right?

**Jake: **I know but Izzy, I couldn't just leave you there to die cause I love you.

**Dr. Connor: **oh well good morning Izzy! How are you feeling this morning?

**Izzy:** Fine! Jake, who is this?

**Jake:** Izzy, this is Dr. Connor!

**Dr. Connor: **Nice to meet you!

**Dr. Charles: **May I come in?

**Dr. Connor: **Dr. Charles, come in Izzy, this is Dr. Charles.

**Izzy: **Nice to meet you...?

(Bang, bang)

Out of nowhere, gun shots were being banging..

**Dr. Sharon**: We need to get everyone out of the hospital stat.

**Captain Jake:** Wait, what's going on out their?

**Dr. Connor**: Just, just stay with her alright?

**Izzy:** Jake, I'm scared.

**Jake: **Izzy, don't be svares I'm right here with you okay?

**Izzy: **alright.

**The Criminal: **ALRIGHT I WANT WANT EYERYONE TO GET ON THE GROUND NOW!

**Cubby: **Hey mister, don't you thank you for being a little too hard on everyone?

The Criminal then grabbed Cubby by neck and started to choke him to death.

**Hanazuki: **oh, no Cubby! **Cubby: **Hanazuki, save meplease...

**Hanazuki: **I'm coming Cubby!Hanazuki ran as fast as he could to save Cubby luckly he saved him on time and got everyone out of the hospital safe and sound even Jake and Izzy.

Dr. Connor: Thanks!

Captain Jake: Hanazuki, Cubby is still inside but with the police. I don't know how long they're going too take with that criminal though.

Izzy: Jake, my heart is hurting me a little bit.

**Hanazuki**: Cubby! where are you?

**Cubby**: Hanazuki, is that you?

**Hanazuki**: yes, where are you little man?

**Cubby**: I'm over here, but I don't think I can nake it to the exit on time owe.

**Hanazuki: **What's wrong Cubby?

**Cubby: **My side is bleeding...

**Hanazuki: **Alright Cubby, I need you to head to the exit as fast as you can Dr. Connors will help you. xan you do that?

**Cubby:** Yes!

meanwhile back outside...

(clappes)

**Captain Jake**: Oh my god Izzy! I need help here.

**Dr Ava: **Captain Jake, is everything okay with Izzy?

**Dr. Charles: **I think she had a small heart attack is that right Captain Jake?

**Cubby: **Is there a doctor anywhere?.

**Dr. Connor: **Cubby, is your side bleeding?

**Cubby: **Yes!

**Dr. Connor: **Luckily I happen to grab a big bandaid for this, there you go Cubby.

**Cubby: **Thanks Dr. Connor.Hey where are friends?

**Dr. Connor:** they're over their. he pointes to where a crying Captain Jake is with Izzy.

**Dr. Ava: **Dr. Connors, we need your assistance over here...

**Dr. Connor:** okay, she's coming back

**Dr. Sharon: **Hey kids, Hanazuki didn't make it out on time...


	50. Chapter 50 After the hospital

Chapter 50 After The Hospital

When the doctor tells the crew that she didn't survive they only found Cubby there since they had to rush Izzy to another hospital with Jake going with her, he stays with her as they try to revive her.

It took them an hour to revive her but she's alive and Jake burst into happy tears while hugging her and says

**Jake:** Izzy, thought I lost you.

She hugs him back but weakly and saids,

**Izzy:** Jake you'll never loose me. So one the doctors come in ti tell Izzy she has to stay in the hospital overnight, so that they can check on her heartbeat, to make sure she doesn't have another heart attack. They connect her to an heart monitor and they also check for her oxygen levels as well. Jake stays with her overnight and he says,

**Jake:** Izzy I love you, cause you arr a very strong girl and you werr brave for sticking up to Magellan and how strong you battled throughout her injuries.

the other reason why she's staying overnight in the hospital, is the ear infection, and her old bruises.


	51. Chapter 51 Cubby's crying

**Chapter 51 **Chapter 51 Cubby's crying

After when Jake and Izzy came back from their date, Cubby started yelling at them saying

**Cubby**: how could the two of you do such a disrespectful thing?

Jake and Izzy were confused and they don't understand why he was yelling at them so they start asking him..

**Captain Jake and Izzy** what did we do wrong?

**Cubby**: You should know.

**Jake**: Hey! Don't talk to us like that mister!

Cubby: oh like how? You two didn't even up to Hanazuki's funeral.

Jake and Izzy look at him sad and a little bit confused.

**Izzy**: wait...is she dead?

**Cubby**: yeah, it's funny how the both of you didn't know.

**Jake**: Cubby, we honestly had no idea that she would be dead. Izzy had an mini heart attack and I had to stay with her, so the doctors could survive her.

**Cubby**: Hanazuki really misses you guys and I miss her the most. Izzy goes over to him and hugs him and says

Cubby: Thanks mates! Then he ran to there bedroom..


	52. Chapter 52 Cubby's feelings for Hanazuki

Chapter 52 Cubby's feelings for Hanazuki

Meanwhile Cubby is in the hideout with Skully and he says to Skully.

Cubby: Skully, I miss Hanazuki, her smile, her courage and she took a bullet for him, so he could be alive.

Aww coconuts Skully, I think I might have feelings for her


	53. Chapter 53 Cubby's nightmare

**Chapter 53 Cubby's nigjtmare**After the tragic night about Hanazuki's death, Cubby was having a nightmare.

**Cobby's Pov**

Cubby woke up inside the hallways of Chicago Med weating a hospitsl gown, walking to where Hanazuki was seriously Injured she had cut all over her body.

Cubby ran up to her but he was to late cuz Jake was already their.

**Cubby**: Aww Cocoanuts?

**Hanazuki: **Jake, ehst arr you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Izzy?

**Jake:** Who? Oh you mean Magellan! No, I lovebyou Hanazuki and I am hoing to save you. But first hand me that gun...

So Hanazuki handed Jake tue gun witch is already loaded. So he pointed the Gun at Cubby his best friend and said...

**Jake:** Hello treater!

**Cubby**: Whoah Jake, lets not point that gun ar me matey I thought we were friend.

**Jake**: Sorry Cubby, but you're ot my friend anymore... Any last words?

**Cubby: **Don't shot me?

**Jake:** To lste for that I'm afraid...

**BANG BANG BANG BANG...**Cubby then fell down to the ground with his own blood leaking from his entire body...

Cubby's Pov's ends...

**Note: Izzy is not bisexual, and yes she is going to wreck Jake for being betraying her...**


	54. Chapter 54 Cubby wakes up

**Chapter 54 Cubby wakes up**

When Cubby woke up he saw a tall professor with a diamond for a head and the professor and said

**Basil**: I see your awake, the names basil, so you know, while you and your friends were in this hospital, I managed to sneak into gear island and grab the only moon gem they had, it's the fourth one when basil took the gem out of the box he showed it to Cubby and said

**Basil**: This one is blue, the power in this one gives the holder the ability to grow big or small for situations that they find, I even have a potion that can heal all your wounds and cuts, just one drop from this and your all healed...

**Cubby**: Are you sure it will work?]l

**Basil**: I'm a smart scientist, not a mad scientist from Mickey mouse, yeesh, it's like talking to one the hemkas, hold out your hand and brace yourself, because this may sting a bit]) when Basil poured a drop of the potion onto Cubby's hand he flinched from the stinging and all of his injuries were healed up and Cubby went to the table to get his clothes and started to change with Basil turning around saying

**Basil**: I respect what others are doing, I won't look, I'll just turn around, tell me when you're done when Cubby finished getting into his pirate clothes he called Basil telling him he's dressed and Basil turned back to see Cubby with his clothes on and said

when Basil saw Cubby in his pirate clothes he said

**Basil**: my word, so that's what the shadowy guy meant by you and your friends being pirates

**Cubby**: what shadowy guy? Basil [he has a hat that makes a little shadow over his eyes] Cubby Grim buccaneer!? He's a villain

**Basil**: a villain!? Wait until I get my hands on him, but first we have to heal your other friends, where are they anyway?

**Cubby**: follow me when they got to the door Cubby went through the door to see Jake and Izzy reading a comic but when they heard the door open they looked up to see Cubby walking in saying

**Cubby**: ahoy mateys my

**Captain Jake**: Cubby, your back on your feet

**Izzy**: but how did this happen

**Cubby**: I would like you to meet someone Cubby then signaled Basil to come in and said Basil

**Basil**: salutations, I am professor Basil, or Basil if you want, I used this potion to heal Cubby's injuries and I can do the same with hanazuki but when he walked up to the side of hanazuki's bed he turned the bottle until it was upside down meaning it was empty and he said...

**Basil**: I'm out, how am I going to make another, I don't have the ingredients for it, here Jake, hold this when Basil gave Jake the moon gem he was rambling on but Jake was busy with what the blue moon gem does and then when he walked up to the side of hanazuki's bed he put the moon gem in hanazuki's hands and a flash came and when it was over, they had their eyes covered and Basil waved his arms around when the hospital gown flew n his direction and when they uncovered their eyes they saw Hanazuki's injuries healed and with her right leg made of crystals now with Basil saying...

**Basil**: remarkable I'm speechless, this is a grand discovery, nobody has ever seen before why I...

**Izzy**: I thought you were speechless?

**Captain Jake**: Mateys, Hanazuki's waking up.

the group then went to Honda Suzuki and saw she was waking up and when she opened her eyes she saw her right leg made of crystals...

**Hanazuki**: What just happened?

**Basil**: that's what we're trying to figure out, why I've never seen anything like this happened before, what were the first three you found? .

**Hanazuki**: The first on I found was the Lunaverse, whish was green, Zongo found the second which is yellow and the third one was in musicsl machine built my Machtilla which is red

**Basil**: I see, the power in the red moon gem is strength, it makes anyone around it stronger, the power in the yellow moon makes anyone around it fly in the sky under the green moon and gem only shoots shards at enemies, GREEN MOON GEM!?

Just then another rumble came making the group Volvo around and when it stopped basil said

**Basil**: do you have a hideout?

**Captain Jake**: to the roof, that's where our ship Bucky is.

But when did they got kinder Hospital roof a giant metal hand came up and block their path and saw a giant robot stead and look towards them with basil saying

**Basil**: I knew it was a bad idea to leave my scanner on the island.

just then they heard the roof door open and close making them turn to itjust then they heard the roof door open and close making them turn to it seeing 5 kids three boys two girls 1 teen and a robot, first boy is wearing a blue pair of pants red shoes a yellow shirt a red stripe going from uptodown not to mention short pink skin and three strands of hair his name was Eddy, the second boy is wearing black pants a green shirt shoes a red hat and his chin is like a shovel, his name was Kevin, the third boy is taller then Kevin and is wearing a blue pair of pants a red and and is wearing a blue pair of pants a red and white stripe shirt with a green jacket over it black shoes a single eyebrow it's all across of above his eyes and his eyes are very apart from each other his name was Ed, the first girl is a bit taller than Eddie she's wearing blue pants shoes a pink tank top, orange and has a big mouth no joke her name was Sarah, the second girl is wearing blue pants shoes a black tank top, a black beanie and blue hair that covers one of her eyes her name was Marie, the teen boy has the same skin color as Eddie he wears blue pants red shoes of football shirt that says 64 with a red long-sleeve button-up shirt unbuttoned over it, a hat and a pair of sunglasses his name was Terra, nao the robot is a bit taller than Terra, she doesn't wear any clothes only I've got cat and the night from his eyes at the mouth or read his name was Ultron, when Jake was about to ask who they are they ran up into the battle and Eddy said

**Eddy**: no time for introductions we have to take ultimo down.

**Cubby**: that's the robot's name

**Capain Jake**: Izzy, get on Bucky and distract him

**Izzy**: I'm on it

when Izzy hop on Bucky are they in lifted up into the air and still around Ultimo to distract him and round she was doing that the others were building something to take Ultimo down and when they finished Basil went up to Jake and said

**Basil**: Jake, when I met you three Izzy seems to be pretending to be good.

**Ed**: look out!

The group then saw Ultimo's hand and jumped out of the way when Ultimo lifted his hand the machine they made was destroyed and then look towards a bucking to see is he holding the fifth Moon jam orange one wow laughing maniacally and Jake said

**Captain Jake**: Izzy, what are you doing?

**Izzy: **isn't it obvious I'm using this Moon's I'm to control internal the power and in this one gives the holder the ability to control anyone who is knocked out.

**Captain Jake: **you knew about the moon gem all along didn't you?

**Izzy: **exactly now I Izzy... no, I huntress, willing to take you down!

Huntress then commanded Ultimo to attack and when the heroes thought they were done for hanazuki started to grow big and landed on the street as the same size as Ultimo and said..

**Hanazuki**: it's time I take you down Ultimo.

hanazuki and ultimo were fighting Non-Stop, until hanazuki got Ultimo in a headlock and put his head on the hospital roof for the others to attack and when Ultimo was taken care of hanazuki tried to catch Bucky but she kept her getting hit by the cannonball with Jake saying..

**Captain Jake:** where did she get the cannonballs?

**Kevin**: don't ask me you just met.

just then they saw a dark ship chasing Bucky who is being controlled by huntress how do the heroes heard a familiar voice saying...

**Magellan's spirit**: looks like you need some help..

**Captain Jake: **Magellan, what are you doing here?

**Mechrilla**: we're here to help

just then Magellan, Grim, Mechrilla and Captain Dark jumped onto Bucky but Mechrilla stumbled and fell hanging onto the rail with Magellan saying

**Magellan's spirit**: alright Izzy, stop this right now!]

**Huntress**: oh Magellan, if you didn't know, it's no longer Izzy, it is now Huntress, and I think you will have to get through him to stop me.

Huntress then shot a hypnotic wave at Mechrilla mind controlling him and when he was about to attack Hanazuki swung at Bucky making Huntress drop the moon gem with Marie tossing Sarah in the air catching the moon gem and into Terra's arms and when Huntress turned towards the villains Magellan flew into Huntress's body making her spirit fly out and when Magellan[who is now in Izzy's body] popped her neck she looked over the rail then walked away when she saw Huntress's spirit bigger than her with a duel sythe with flames on the shoulders and head with a tiara and Huntress said

**Huntress's spirit**: don't think this is over, I'll find a new body, and I'll get my revenge Huntress then disappeared without a trace and then the two ships landed and when they got off they saw Skully's ship the leaky beak flying in with Shiverjack on board and when they landed Shiverjack said

**Shiverjack**: is everyone okay, we saw a giant robot

**Captain Jake**: we're alright, but it turns out Izzy really did become a villain, or should I say Huntress

**Magellan**: love to stay and chat but we have to go and make sure Chaos Khan didn't mess with anything at our lair while the legion of pirate villains were heading back to gear island Jake and the others were boarding Bucky and the leaky beak but when Jake turned around he saw Eddy and his friends coming on board and Jake put his hands up saying

**Captain Jake**: sorry, but you can't come with us.

**Eddy**: not to worry, we told our parents that we're on an adventure to fix the galaxy]

**Hanazuki:** and they believed it?

**Terra:** that's right Marie hey Sarah, don't you have anything to give them?

**Sarah:** [oh yeah, here you go]) when Sarah gave the moon gem to Hanazuki it made a flash and when it was over the whole group saw hanazuki's waist now made of crystals with Ed saying

**Ed:** way cool! This is just like the...]) Ed didn't get to say anything when Ultron grabbed Ed's mouth and tied it in a knot and let it go saying

**Ultron:** don't even go there Ed, they'll have nightmares if you tell them, trust me]

**Captain Jake:** welcome aboard, there's always room for new mateys]) and with that Eddy, Marie, Sarah, Kevin, Terra and Ultron came aboard and while they were sailing back to pirate island Jake was teaching Hanazuki how to steer a ship with Shiverjack and Basil talking

**Shiverjac****k:** it's good to see you again, ol' friend

**Basil:** same to you, and it's a good thing I have my book of ingredients I need for potions Basil then took out a book and started to read it with Shiverjack saying

**Shiverjack** here we go again and while they were sailing back to pirate island we go to gear island to see the villains come in to see gear island a mess with Chaos Khan asleep on the work bench with Magellan saying

**Magellan** he got into the candy again

**Mechrilla:** it's a good thing I eat vegetables with my bananas, remember kids, eat healthy food or you'll get a stomachache from all the sugar or a sugar rush like what Chaos Khan had]

**Captain Dark** [who are you talking to?]

**Dr. Undergear** [it's best not to know]) and the chapter ends with a big ship flying towards gear island with with colored soldiers with capes on the front of the bridge with the red soldier saying red ? We are nearing our destination blue ? Are you sure about this, Anger? green ? [Sadness, please calm down, we have no worries, the captain called for us Anger the red soldier right you are Relaxer, and once we get to the destination, the captain will be proud to see what we have and the chapter ends with Anger holding the sixth moon gem the purple one in his hand.


	55. Chapter 55 Welcome Aboard

Chapter 55 Welcome Aboard

When Jake and his crew with Eddy, Marie, Ed, Sarah, Terra, and Ultimo now part of the crew got back to Pirates Island they showed Eddy and his friends every part of The hideout and when they returned back at the beach of the hideout Eddy and his friends said..

Eddy: Jake your hideout is awesome!

Ed: it's real big on the inside!

Marie: the gears inside our extraordinary

Sarah: I didn't even knew the crews nest can come out from the top of the island

Kevin: I got to admit this place is choice

Terra: in other, words he likes it, same here

Ultimo: I didn't even know Bucky's room was behind the waterfall...

Captain Jake: no one's ever this excited about what they saw in The hideout...

Basil: by the way how did you meet?

Hanazuki: yeah, it's almost like six of you on from one town and Ultron from the other.

Eddy: the story we're about to tell you it is only true even Ed's parts of over this

Ed: Hello!

Ultron: what did I say about the hello thing!?

just then a flashback started and showed where the story begin.

Eddy (voice over): it was summer and me and Ed Sierra cabin and I are old friend double D we're building something to get rid of the boredom, and we needed one more item to finish it.

Eddy: okay double D what's the last item we need to finish it?

Double D is a boy and he is the same height as Kevin he wears red shoes blue pants with long red socks, a orange short end a black beanie.

it's a flashback you'll see how Marie got the beanie and double D said..

Double D: well, what we need is a type of gem and we don't have the money for one.

Kevin: well we can't get job because we're not old enough

Ed: I have a gem we can use.

Eddy: why would you have a gem?

Sarah: he's probably going to take it out a...

Sarah didn't think I was just talking when Ed pulled out in Acts room gem which is the sixth Moon jam and showed it to the others saying

Ed: gem!

Sarah: well that wasn't what I had in mind

Double D: Ed, where and when did you fined it?

Ed: it actually found to me in my bed last month at night

Eddy: all right let's put this to good use

when Eddy placed the moon gem in the machine and turned it on, the machine started to make electricity and it started to hover with Double D saying...

Double D: It's a success!

Eddy: yeah baby, we did it!

Terra: Did what?

The group then screamed when they heard Terra behind then and Ed said..

Ed: it's Eddy's brother!

Terra: What is it that you did?

Eddy: nothing bro.

but when Eddy backed up to cover the gem he bumped into someone, three of them, it was the color soldier trip and Anger saying...

Anger the read soldier: watch it kid, or else

Terra: hey, no one picks on my little brother but me.

and when Jake spoke the people in the flashback looked while listening of what Jake is saying..

Captain Jake (voice over): Wait, why would Terra beat up his own brother?

Eddy (voice over) keep listening and don't worry about it.

Anger the red soldier: for your information we're not here for a battle, which is what I want, rosea to recover a gem and return it to the museum.

Eddy: Aw man, and the machine we built was working good with it.

saturnus the clue soldier: Anger, we got the moon job and ready to bring it to the captain for the plans to take over the world...

Eddy and his friends: Take over the world!?

Anger the red soldier: not in front of the kids, what do you mean't is that we're not keeping this jam safe from any villains that want to take over the world.

**Sarah**: like your Captain?

**Relaxer the green soldier**: I told you they would have bigger it out fast..

**Anger the red soldier**: it doesn't matter.

Anger then took the moon jump from the machine and said...

**Anger the red soldier**: there is no way you can save this town, the captain will have it you asked his prisoners!

while Anger was laughing maniacally he didn't noticed a figure flying above them and taking the moon gem, Eddy and the gang sneak past Anger sadness and relaxer didn't bother catching them with a dead lifting the machine over his head and following the others and when Anger finished laughing he said...

**Anger the red soldier**: Hey, where they go?

**sadness the blue soldier**: they sneaked while you were laughing

**Relaxer the green soldier**: and they aren't the ones that grabbed at the moon gem from you.

**Anger the red soldier**: the moon gem!? Where is it?

**Sadness the blue soldier**: the kids are following the one who took the gem.

**Anger the** **red soldier**: follow them!

but the color soldier trio following the kids Eddy and the gang would doing the best catch up with the figure with Sarah yelling..

**Sarah**: YOU BRING THAT BACK RIGHT NOW OR I'M TELLING MOM.

**Kevin**: it's no use we have to figure out how to get him down..

just then three kids pounced the figure making him crash in the junkyard and when Eddy and the gang got there they saw the Kanker sisters [you already know what Marie look like but in the flashback, it shows how Marie got the beanie and you already know who Ultron is, the second girl wears red shorts, a grey short sleeve shirt, black shoes, yellow hair and her front two teeth are together like a beaver[no joke, her name is May, the third girl wears blue pants, a white -top with red polka-dots, black shoes and red hair which covers both her eyes[but she is able to see through it, her name is Lee, with Lee and May attacking Ultron the moon gem rolled to Marie's feet and she picked it up and when she turned around she saw Eddy and the gang run up to them and said

**Eddy**: alright Kankers, give us that gem

But what they didn't expect was Marie giving them the moon gem saying

**Marie**: It has to be in a safe place so no villain can get to it]

**Lee**: Marie, what are you doing?]

**Marie**: [I'm not doing this, the gem is too dangerous]

**May**: traitor!

May tried to pounce Marie but Eddy headbutted May making her hit Lee making her let go of Ultron for him to run over to the kids and tried to grab the moon gem but Terra was holding his arms out making sure Ultron couldn't get it with Double D saying

**Double D:** I'll take that

when Double D grabbed the moon gem he put it in the machine and turned it on saying (Double D [don't let them near the machine, it needs to charge

**Eddy**: you got it Double D

**Marie**: they won't get past us

**Ultron**: you don't know what kind of machine you just made

**Terra**: [oh shut it you rust bucket

Eddy, Marie and Terra started to battle Lee, may and Ultron for a while but when Ultron was about punch Terra he looked up to see lightning in the sky and said

**Ultron**: this is what I was worried about

**Terra**: a bunch of lightning? just then the color soldier trio came and said

**Anger the red soldier**: what the, Relaxer, what kind of machine did the kids make?

**Relaxer the green soldier**: one that is very evil, a dooms day machine] Eddy [Double D, you didn't tell we were making an evil machine]

Hanazuki: voice over [this is the first time I've heard of a dooms day machine]

Ultron: voice over there's been many before

Double D you should have known, from the blue prints, but you were too occupied with getting the items we need for it] Ed [you are in big trouble when you're parents find out

Double D they won't once I destroy the cul-de-sac!

Double D then hopped on the machine and it started to gather junk from the junkyard making the machine a giant with Double D saying (Double D [behold, your final day on earth!]

Ultron [this is why I took the gem, to stop his evil plan to destroy this town Eddy [you won't get away with this!]

Anger the red soldier [I believe he will])

Eddy and the gang saw Anger with his two swords out, Relaxer with his bo staff in his hand, Sadness with his eyes about to tear up, Lee and May getting pumped up to fight Eddy and the gang and with Double D's dooms day machine looking like a titan the two groups started to battle, the battle had gone on for an hour until Double D said

Double D the machine is almost charged up to destroy not just the cul-de-sac but peach creek too]

Eddy [we have to find a way to knock that machine down to our level]

**Marie**: Eddy, if you can swing your yo-yo around one of the legs, Ed can pull the string real hard to make the machine fall

**Ultron** better make it quick, because it's about to fire it's laser

while Ultron flew up to the sky to distract it Eddy threw his yo-yo around one of the machine's legs and then Eddy and Marie grabbed hold of it to keep it in place calling to Ed (Eddy and Marie [Ed!]) Ed looked to Eddy and Marie to see them holding the string of the yo-yo and realized what they're doing and ran over and pulled real hard making the leg of the machine come apart and made the machine fall apart it made Double D fall over with his hat flying of and into Marie's hands and when the machine is down the main part was on top of the pile with Double D pulling a bucket out of the pile and putting it on his head with Sarah saying

**Sarah**: you might wanna put that back

Double D: you don't tell me what to do, I AM DOUBLE D! and you will all bow down to... Double D didn't finish what he was saying when he heard a creaking sound from behind and saw the pile falling apart with the machine falling towards the screaming Double D and crushing him[he's not dead] and Eddy and the gang were shocked of what happened while rain started to come then looked up to see the color soldier trio on a hovercraft with Anger holding the moon gem saying (Anger the red soldier [thanks for the moon gem, love to stay but we have somewhere to be]) and the trio flew into the sky with Eddy and his friends heading back to the cul-de-sac saying (Ed [I can't believe Double D is gone] Sarah [and he became a villain when he came up with the dooms day plan] Ultron [my guess is that there will be more adventures here, looks like I'm going to be a hero with you kids]

Terra [I can tell]

Ultron don't push it

Terra sorry

Kevin wonder what we're going to do next?

Eddy [didn't you hear what Ultron said, there's going to be more adventures of what happened, we're now a team Marie then put Double D's hat on her head and said

Marie: he's right, with all of us coming together, we became a team]) just then the group heard a growling sound with Ultron saying

Ultron [what's that sound?]

Sarah it's just my brother's stomach

Ed then lifted his shirt to see it growling and said

Ed I'm hungry

Eddy [let's go to my place and make some pizza]

Marie [I'll make the sauce]

Sarah me and Kevin will make the pepperoni and cheese]

Ed [and i'll get in the way and make a big mess]

Ultron [is Ed always like this?]

Terra [hey, this is the second time I hear something stupid from him])

and with that ends the flashback with Eddy saying

Eddy and that is how we met, hey, when did the giant robotic gorilla get here?]) the group then turned to see Mechrilla behind them and said

Mechrilla: when someones telling a story I come over and listen, it was sad you lost a friend]

Kevin [at least we won't see him as a villain]

Mechrilla: I better head back, don't want Magellan to get mad at me

Mechrilla then jumped onto a little boat and sailed back to gear island with the others saying

Cubby: what did happen to Double D?

Skully: I've been wondering that too

Shiverjack [did you go back to help him?]

Eddy afraid not, Double D is not coming back but what they didn't is from the flashback when they left Lee and May came out from hiding and lifted the machine up to see if Double D is under there but he's not, when they put it back down a robotic hand came out of the machine with lightning strikes meaning Double D is alive but turned evil saying

Double D: those fools have not see the last of me,


	56. Chapter 56 Four Leaf Clover

**Chapter 56 Four Leaf Clover**

We go to pirate island to see Jake, Hanazuki, Eddy, Ed, Shiverjack and Ultron on the ground looking for a four-leaf clover and counting the leafs at the same time, but when Ed picked another clover with three-leafs and counted to two he saw a catapiler crawl on his hand and while Jake and Hanazuki were looking for the four-leaf clover they jumped when Ed crawled past them getting Shiverjack's attention saying

(Ed [I am going to be a beautiful butterfly]

Shiverjack [what's with that kid?]) while Ed crawled on the ground we see Eddy picking clovers and tossing them behind him with Ultron scanning each clover he find saying

(Eddy [three, three, it's gotta be a four, a four-leaf clover means good luck, and luck means we can get whatever we want]

Shiverjack [and with luck, detergent will be a thing of the past] Ed [I GOT IT!])

Shiverjack jumped when he heard Ed screaming and running to the group with something in his hands saying

(Ed [I FOUND SOME LUCK!])

but when Ed got half way he tripped on a rock and slid to the group buried in dirt with Ultron saying

(Ultron [so where's the clover?])

but when Ed opened his hands he uncovered a rare flower with Eddy saying

(Eddy [again with the flower?]

Shiverjack [and a rare one at that])

Eddy then grabbed the flower upside down with Hanazuki saying

(Hanazuki [Eddy, be careful with it]

Eddy [yeah, cute, whatever]) Eddy threw the flower behind him only for Jake to catch it with Ed popping his head out of the dirt saying

(Ed [all gone] Eddy [is a four-leaf clover too much to ask for!?]

Ultron [well for example...]) just then Eddy found a four-leaf clover and lifted it up to the air saying

(Eddy [here it is everyone, feel the magic!])

Just then the group heard a growling sound[which is Ed's belly] and Ed spat out some dirt then looked around to see where the sound was coming from and said

(Ed [Eddy!])

and then Ed jumped into Shiverjack's arms holding him right saying

(Shiverjack [you're making it hard for me to breath]

Ed [it sounds like the howl from the dark werewolf that has come from the belly of hades])

Shiverjack then threw Ed to the ground with a scared look on his face saying

(shiverjack [what kind of brain does that kid have?]

Eddy [Ed, that's your belly]) Ed then lifted his shirt to see his belly rumbling and says

(Ed [I'm hungry]

Captain Jake [let's go back in the hideout to make lunch] Eddy [I'll show you fellas how to make pizza]

Hanazuki [what's pizza?]

Ultron [I'll make the sauce]

Ed [and I'll get in the way and make a big mess])

with the group heading back inside the hideout we see Sarah playing hopscotch with a boy a bit taller than her, he wears blue pants, black shoes, light blue shirt, fluffy white hair and white skin and he has a retainer for his teeth, his name is Jimmy, and then Sarah said.

(Sarah [your turn Jimmy]

Jimmy [here I go]) but wheJimmy got to the third square Ed came running by making Jimmy spin around saying (Ed [double cheese, hold the onions]) and when Jimmy stopped spinning Eddy came by and erased the squares around the square Jimmy is on saying

(Jimmy [I'm stranded!])

Eddy then walked by with Jake, Hanazuki and Shiverjack behind him saying

(Sarah [Eddy, you block-head])

Jimmy then called out to Sarah saying

(Jimmy [I'm falling!]

Sarah [gotcha Jimmy])

Ultron then walked by with the flower in his hands but stopped when Sarah said

(Sarah [look what Eddy did]

Ultron [what may that be?]

Jimmy [is that a baby blue gym sock?])

the two then smelled the flower and liking it and then Eddy called to Ultron and he gave the to Sarah saying

(Ultron [you can keep it]

) but when Ultron gave the flower to Sarah she took another sniff and then said

(Sarah: [me and Ultron were meant to be])

Sarah skipped happily holding the flower in the direction Ultron and the others went leaving Jimmy behind saying (Jimmy [Sarah?])

we then see Eddy, Jake and Hanazuki going through the fridge with Ed and Shiverjack walking by holding a big wheel of cheese in their hands saying

(Ed: [big cheese!]

Shiverjack: [things have been a bit weird since you kids joined our crew])

just then Eddy, Jake and Hanazuki backed away from the fridge with a bunch of eggs in their arms with Eddy closing the fridge door saying

(Eddy: [talking to us Ed?])

then Ultron went to the stove with a big pot on it with tomato sauce in it with Ultron measuring the oraginem (Ultron [now for a dash of oraginem, careful]

Eddy: [one egg then five eggs]) Eddy was about to slam the five eggs Jake is holding but Hanazuki beat him to it scaring Ultron making him drop the measuring spoon and bottle in the pot then turning to the three saying

(Ultron: [Eddy please, I'm trying to make the tomato sauce])

just then Eddy turned around with six eggs in his mouth and Jake holding two eggs in front of his eyes making Hanazuki laugh saying

(Eddy: [what?]) Ultron then turned back the pot and started to mix the sauce saying

(Ultron' [don't they know how bad tomato sauce bruises?] Hanazuki [how much yeast Ultron?

Ultron: [just one tablespoon] Jake [not sure how that will make the dough puffy?]) when Hanazuki stopped pouring the yeast in Jake and Hanazuki looked in the bowl to see what is happening with Eddy looking to Ed and Shiverjack saying

(Eddy: [Ed, stop eating all the cheese!]

Ed: [cheese, swiss] Shiverjack [pepperoni, Italian]

Ed: [slicer, aluminum]) when Ultron finished mixing the sauce he heard the bell to the main entrance to the hideout ring and said

(Ultron: [someone's at the door] Eddy [get that will you?, we gotta pound this pizza dough]) but when Eddy, Jake and Hanazuki punched the pizza dough their hands got stuck and tried to get them out with Eddy yelling

(Eddy: Ed, Shiverjack, little help here]

Ed: [ok Eddy])

just then Ed and Shiverjack jumped on the pizza dough making Eddy, Jake and Hanazuki fly in the air getting their hands unstuck and back onto the pizza dough making Ed and Shiverjack fly in the air and they did it for a bit and then we see Ultron opening the door and looked to see whose there only to be scared by Sarah with a smile saying

(Ultron: [Sarah]

Sarah: [whatcha doing?]

Ultron' [making pizza]

Sarah: [aren't you going to invite me in?]

Ultron: [you do know that we're living with Jake, right])

when Ultron backed away from Sarah only for her to follow him and closing the door and then we see Ed hanging on a rope saying

(Ed: [belly flop!])

and then he jumped and landed on pizza dough with his belly making the pizza dough flat with Eddy saying

(Eddy: [looks good and flat

Shiverjack: [I'll get the sauce]) we then go back to see Ultron still backing away from Sarah but tried to look in other directions but Sarah went to where Ultron was looking and then they entered the kitchen with Ed pouring the sauce on the pizza dough with Eddy saying

(Eddy: [once we're done making the pizza, you're taste buds will be jumping with joy]) but that was until Ultron back with Sarah walking towards him making Ed drop the pot splashing it on Eddy and Jake's face saying

(Ed: [Sarah!]

Shiverjack: [is she okay?])

Eddy then turned to see Sarah walking towards Ultron not noticing Ed and Shiverjack tasting the sauce from Eddy with Jake sliding his finger across his face getting some of the sauce for Hanazuki to taste with Eddy saying

(Eddy: [what's Sarah doing in the hideout?, and what's she doing with Ultron?])

while Ultron was backing up Sarah didn't see Jimmy pushing his face against the window trying to call to Sarah but didn't hear him then Eddy said

(Eddy: [Ed, Shiverjack

Ed' [uh oh]

Eddy: [get rid of her]) we then see Sarah talking to Ultron in a cover under the counter saying

(Sarah: [come out of there silly]

Ultron: [I'm quite comfortable, thank you]) just then Ed and Shiverjack tried to get Sarah out of the hideout saying

(Ed [um Sarah, shouldn't you go outside and play?]

Sarah: [BACK OFF FISH FACE!])

Sarah then jumped off Ed and skipped to Ultron with Shiverjack saying

(Shiverjack: [man, it's like she has a megaphone inside her throat]

Eddy: [hey Sarah!])

we then see Sarah trying to pull Ultron out saying

(Sarah [come play with me, Ultron]

Eddy: [a friend of yours is calling ya!])

Eddy, Jake and Hanazuki then grabbed Sarah and toss her out only to be tossed out by Sarah and walked back to the door only to be pushed back by Ed and Shiverjack landing on them saying

(Ed: [hi Eddy] .

Eddy [come on!])

Eddy, Jake, Hanazuki and Shiverjack then used Ed as a battering ram to knock down the door and into the kitchen they saw Ultron on top of the fridge with Sarah trying to reach him saying

(Ultron: [Eddy, help me!

Sarah: [come down Ultron])

Sarah then saw letter magnets on the fridge door and arranged them and when she finished she was happy until Hanazuki pushed her away from them saying

(Hanazuki: [don't touch my...])

she didn't finish what she was saying when she saw what Sarah made was [Sarah x Ultron] she then turned to the others saying

(Hanazuki: [Ed, your sister has a crush on Ultron]

Ed: [and she's a good speller]

Ultron: [crush!?]

Sarah: [you're my new boyfriend])

Shiverjack then grabbed Ultron's leg and pulled him away from Sarah saying

(Shiverjack: [come on Ultron, let's get out of here]

Sarah: [GIVE ME BACK MY BOYFRIEND!]

we then see the group hiding in a Bush saying

(Ultron: [I think I'm sitting on a twig]

Eddy: [are we clear to go?] Shiverjack

[all clear, let's go]

but when Ultron came out last his leg got caught and said

(Ultron: [pesky twig])

but when he pulled his leg out the twig turned out to be Sarah and said

(Sarah: [want to play with my dollies boyfriend?

Ed: [that twig looks like Sarah]

Hanazuki: [it is Sarah]

Sarah: [ring around the boyfriend, ring around the boyfriend, piggy back ride.

Eddy: [we had enough Sarah!]

Sarah: [mind your own beeswax bub!

Ultron: [robots may not have sweat but I can feel it happening])

we then see Shiverjack shaking Ed back and forth saying

(Shiverjack: [your sister's out of control!])

we then see Sarah trying to tickle Ultron on the chin until Eddy said

(Eddy' [hey Sarah, Ultron wrote you a poem]

Sarah: [for me, "get lost", oh that is so...])

but when she figured it out she fell to the ground with Ultron in the group's arms and we then see the pirate pyramid where Captain Flynn live and to see Eddy poking out to see if Sarah is near them but she's not and went back inside and said

(Eddy: [finally back to normal, hey Flynn, is it done yet?]) we then see Flynn stirring the glue with a pole while Mechrilla [for some reason is wearing a caveman shirt] is using his hands to mix it saying

Flynn: the so called paper mache is ready Eddy

Mechrilla: [and lumpy]

Eddy: [and quick drying])

when the glue dried up quick Mechrilla was amazed by what he saw and then we see Jake and Hanazuki looking at the paper mache leg of a T-rex saying

(Hanazuki: [this is so cool, everyone is going to love this]

Jake: [if we can get more metal wires] Mechrilla [I am the dino-head])

Mechrilla then made dinosaur sounds while heading to the ladder Eddy is on to hold it still with Shiverjack holding the ladder Hanazuki is on and Flynn holding the ladder Jake is on with Ultron saying

(Ultron' [we need more top support, Eddy])

but when Ultron looked at the blueprints Sarah came in and pulled them away Ultron and mixed it up saying

Sarah: boyfriend, this is stupid, dinosaurs, can you ballroom dance?]

Ultron [Eddy!]

Eddy: [Ultron Sarah! Leave Ultron alone!]

Sarah: [keep out of it])

Ultron then ran from Sarah and his in Mechrilla's lion cloth making him giggle with Ultron coming out of the collar of the lion cloth to make Mechrilla shut up only for Sarah to pounce Mechrilla making him fall with Ultron running away saying

(Sarah: [your fun boyfriend]) we then see Eddy's ladder starting to wobble saying

(Eddy [steady down there!])

Mechrilla tried to keep the ladder steady but instead he started to run with the ladder leaning until Eddy was on the ground holding the ladder with Mechrilla on top saying

(Mechrilla: [how is this happening?])

just then the top part of the ladder hit a crack and slingshot Mechrilla back to gear island with Eddy flying towards the tub of glue with Ed coming in the room saying

(Ed: [hey Flynn, you're out of lemonade])

and Eddy bounce into Ed making him tumble and making the paper mache fly in the air and in casing Ultron in it with Sarah

(Sarah [hello trapped boyfriend]

Shiverjack: [Ed, Eddy, you might wanna see this])

we then see Sarah painting hearts on Ultron saying

(Sarah: [lots of hearts for you boyfriend

Shiverjack: [that's gonna haunt me in my nightmares]

Hanazuki [Sarah's weird when Jimmy's not around]

Captain Jake: [Hanazuki that's it, we have to find Jimmy]

Ed: [but what about Ultron?] Eddy [he's not going anywhere]

Ultron: [um guys])

we then see the Jake, Hanazuki, Eddy, Ed and Shiverjack running into the forest to Jimmy and he said

(Jimmy' [what are you looking at, dork?]

Shiverjack: [dork?]

Eddy' [he's talking to me] Jimmy [looking for trouble

Because I'll flip you like an omelette]

Hanazuki: [omelette?]

Jimmy then started to warm up and tried to punch Eddy but missed and spinned around until Eddy stopped him and said

(Eddy: [woah, easy squirt, you want Sarah back right? if you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours]

Jimmy: [where's my Sarah, I want Sarah, I miss Sarah, give her back

Eddy: [let's get this over with])

we then see the group getting the two back together and when they did Jimmy and Sarah skipped into the hideout to decorate Bucky with the group sliding down sighing and said

(Captain Jake: [well, it was better loved then lost]

Ed: [then lost and found

Eddy: [you said it, what a rotten day, so much for good luck, let's go])

when Eddy threw the four-leaf clover on the ground the group walked for a bit until Hook and his crew came by and the four-leaf clover and Hook picked it up saying

(Captain Hook: [Smee look, it's a four-leaf clover, {gasps}, look Smee, a diamond])

and when they walked away Eddy came back and couldn't believe what he saw and said

(Eddy: [hey, that's our luck]

Ultron: [everything's our luck]

Hanazuki [I'll say])

the group then heard Ed's belly growl and he lifted his shirt with Shiverjack saying

(Shiverjack: [don't tell me]

Ed: [I'm hungry])

and with that shows the epilogue of Mechrilla landing in gear island and crashing into some of the dark soldiers with Undergear saying

(Dr. Undergea: [told you thatwould happen]

Professor Purple: [indeed your right]

Mechrilla: [hi]

Dr. Undergear: [hello Mechrilla, Magellan just came up with a plan and it's to make a sea castle]

Mechrilla [maybe we can combine my idea of a tournament with the sea castle]

Magellan: Mechrilla, that's an excellent idea, if Jake and his crew see the castle we made rise above the sea and put Mechrilla's plan with it we may be able to take those puny pirates down once and for all])

and the chapter ends with Magellan laughing maniacally


	57. Chapter 57 The Tournament part 1

Chapter 57 The Tournament Part 1

we see everyone in Neverland are sleeping peacefully until they woke wide awake when they heard a loud horn and ran outside still in their pajamas and when they got outside they saw a castle rising from sea and stopped 3 feet above pirate island and then three holo-pods came out of the castle and the first one stayed above the castle with the other two heading out of Neverland

[the second one is going to peach creek and the third one going to new York city] and when the pods got to where they need to be they showed a hologram of Mechrilla saying

**Mechrilla**: Attention everyone, this is Mechrilla coming to you live from the sea castle Colosseum, there will be four cups in the tournament, one from each world, peach creek, Neverland and new York city, hope you fight because we are having a grand prize for each cup, so come on by, the first cup known as the peach creek cup by Rolf is now open]) when the hologram ended Jake turned to the others saying

**Captain Jake**: no doubt this is a plan to get rid of us, we should enter the tournament and stop Magellan's plan, who's with me?

**Hanazuki**: I am

**Eddy**: me too

**Ultron**: count me in too, what do you say Terra?

**Terra**: I guess so, gotta keep my little brother safe

**Captain Jake**: alright then, let's do this we then go to the sea castle camera room to see Magellan watching the whole thing and said

**Magellan**: they took the bait, now Rolf, if you manage to beat Jake and his crew, I'll spare you, your family and your animals

we then see a brown boy taller than Ed, he wears red shoes, blue pants, a yellow shirt with a red stripe going around, blue hair and talks in 3rd person[creapy right], his name is Rolf and he said

**Rolf**: you have the son of a shepherd's word, once Rolf defeats the Ed-boy and his friends, you spare Rolf, family and animals, purple hat girl won't regret it

**Magellan**: do you always talk like that?

**Rolf**: do not taunt the way Rolf's family talks


	58. Chapter 58 The Tournament Part 2

Chapter 58 The Tournament Part 2

We now see the sea castle Collosseum with dark ships flying through Neverland, prach creek and new York City with two pods flying to peach creek and new York City to broadvast the tournament with Mechrilla saying

**Mechrilla**: welcome everyone to the peach Creek cup of the sea castle Colosseum, there can only b9 seeds and the 10th has to beat all 9 to advance to the next cup, let's see the ten seeds, Grim.

Whrn Grim pulled the rope to shows ten seeds with Mechrilla saying...

**Mechrilla**: the first seed is called the farm crew and the one in that seed is 6 chickens to hens and rolf.

**Eddy**: WHAT!?

**Mechrilla**: and the other eight seeds are his atoms with the 4th seed have it for chickens and Victor the goat, Victor how does it feel to be in the tournament?

**Victor**: baaaa

**Mechrilla**: there's that and on the seventh seed or two chickens and Wilfred the pig Wilfred how does it feel to... hey that song the microphone, now that Wilfred got to wear needs to be for the peach Creek tournament cup and the team that are in the tent seed are the pirate team, Captain Jake, Hanazuki, Eddy, Ultron and Terra, the team are going to try and get the final seed to fight Rolf. We'll be back after the break.


	59. Chapter 59 The Tournament Part 3

**Chapter 59 The Tournament Part 3 The Peach Creek Cup**

we see Mechrilla walking into the booth and announced the battle saying...

**Mechrilla**: attention battle fans, we are proud to present the first tournament of the sea castle Colosseum, and if the pirate team manage to make it through the whole cup, ring any type of bell to let us know you want to battle the winner, and without further do, let the tournament for the peach creak cup begin!

Jake, Hanazuki, Eddy, Ultron and Terra entering one side of the arena and getting into fighting position to battle what type of animals is in seed nine and to their surprise a bunch of farm animals came into the arena and the two teams began their battle **seed** 9: pirate

Team [Captain Jake, Hanazuki, Eddy, Ultron and Terra]

Vs

pecking hens[roosters{1x}, chickens{3x}])(seed 8: pirate team vs baa baa[sheep{2x}, chickens{4x}]) Jake and his crew were able to get to the seventh seed only to see that Wilfred is a pig with Eddy saying

**Edd****y:** told you Wilfred is an actual pig] the team then saw Wilfred and the two chickens charging at them (seed 7: pirate team vs snorters[Wilfred the pig, chickens{2x}]) when the pirate team took Wilfred down they saw Wilfred warp away meaning that they won the battle and went to the next (seed 6: pirate team vs baa baa black sheep[black sheep{1x}, sheep{2x}, roosters{3x}, chickens{5x}])(seed 5: pirate team vs clucking roost[roosters{6x}, sheep{1x}, chickens{4x}])

when the pirate team got to the fourth seed they saw Victor with four chickens

coming into the arena and stopping in front of the pirate team with Eddy saying

**Edd****y**: just a heads up, don't let Victor chomp at your shirt, he did that to me once

**Hanazuki**: that would be embarrassing if he got me]) they then heard Victor do his loudest baa telling the others it's time to battle (seed 4: pirate team vs shirt eater[Victor the goat, chickens{4x}]) when the team defeated Victor they saw him warp away meaning they move on to the next battle (seed 3: pirate team vs mud shooters[pigs{2x}, roosters{4x}, chickens{8x}])(seed 2: sheep armada[black sheep{6x}, sheep{12x}]) when the team got to the final battle they saw Rolf enter the arena holding a pitchfork in his hands with six chickens following him with Eddy saying just to let you all know, Rolf can be very determined when he's fighting for something]

**Rolf** [enough talk, let's fight!]) with Rolf and the chickens charging at the team starts the battle (seed 1: pirate team vs the farm crew[Rolf, chickens{6x}]) when they defeated Rolf he fell on his rump with the pirate team celebrating until they heard a bell with Eddy saying

**Eddy** [I know that bell, it's a cow bell]) the team then looked behind Rolf to see a cow walking up to Rolf picking him up and putting him on his back with Rolf saying

**Rolf** [Rolf would like Ed-boys friends to meet Beatrice the cow]

**Ultron** [the girl Beatrice you were talking about is a cow?] Beatrice [moo] Hanazuki [I like her, moo] Beatrice [MOOOO!] Rolf [pirate team be in for it now!]) meaning another battle is going to start (challenger: pirate team vs moo madness[Rolf, Beatrice]) when the team defeated Rolf and beatrice the pirate team celebrated with Rolf getting flattened by Beatrice falling on him saying

**Rolf** [get the crane]

**Mechrilla** [looks like the pirate team have won the peach creek cup, come by next time for when the new York city cup is presented with that Magellan turned the monitor off with one of the medic soldiers wheeling Rolf in saying

**Medic** **soldier** [here's the patient you requested

**Magellan** [what happened out there?

**Rolf**: they were too strong for Rolf, the flower head girl is much stronger then Rolf thought? maybe I can lead the new York city cup, since it was my idea

**Magellan**: ah yes, Kingpin, I see you got my invitation, so who are the two that will join the new York city cup?

**Kingpin** you'll see soon enough

and with that ends the chapter, another chapter 59 The Tournament


	60. Chapter 60 The Tournament Part 4

**Chapter**** 60 The Tournament Part 4 The New York City Cup,**

we see Mechrilla still in the booth saying

**Mechrilla** [ by Kingpin] Ultron [KINGPIN!?] Mechrilla [and his two associates, Deadpool and Elektra, let the tournament begin!]) We then see the pirate team come in the arena and when they looked at the other side they saw a bunch of men armed with weapons and so the tournament starts (seed 9: pirate team[Captain Jake, Hanazuki, Eddy, Ultron and Terra] vs scouting troop[melee{4x}, rifles{2x}])(seed 8: pirate team vs stealth team[stealth{1x}, batons{3x}, melee{5x}]) when they got the seventh seed they saw a man in a red and black suit with two swords on his back and a machine gun on both sides of his waist, not to mention he makes jokes, his name is Deadpool and he said

**Deadpool**: hey Ultron, how's it going?]

**Ultron**: [not in the mood, Deadpool

Deadpool thought you might say that, why don't we get this party started!]) And with that starts the battle (seed 7: pirate team vs the unkillable[Deadpool, rifles{2x}]) when the took Deadpool down they saw Deadpool wobble around saying (Deadpool [I'm a little teapot short and spout, this is my handle, this is my spout]) when he finished he fell backwards and became unconscious with Ultron saying

**Ultron**: [that's a side effect of being unlikable.

and with that the team continues the tournament (seed 6: pirate team vs swat team[shield{2x}, rifles{4x}])(seed 5: pirate team vs executioners[gatling gun{1x}, shield{2x}, rifles{4x}]) when they got to the fourth seed they saw a woman coming towards them like a ninja and flipped in the air and landed 2 feet away from the team saying (Elektra [I see Ultron is on the good side, doesn't matter, the battle is about to begin]) and with that starts the battle (seed 4: pirate team vs ninja squad[Elektra, stealth{2x}, rifles{6x}]) when they defeated Elektra they saw her standing up and jumping in the air and on top of one of the podiums saying

**Elektra**: your stronger than I thought, we'll meet again.

Elektra then jumped off and went off with the pirate team heading to the next battle (seed 3: pirate team vs strike team[rifles{2x}, batons{4x}, melee{8x}])(seed 2: pirate team vs annihilators[gatling guns{3x}, shield{9x}]) when they got to the final round they saw a big bald man in a white suit and a jeweled cane in his right hand, he is the Kingpin and he walked into the arena and said

**Kingpin**: so the time has come, I didn't even expect three of you to be kids, no matter, I'm going to enjoy this, men!

When Kingpin called his men the battle starts (seed 1: pirate team vs king team[Kingpin, rifles{8x}]) when they defeated Kingpin they saw some soldiers and a brute coming over and caught the falling Kingpin and carried him to the medical room with the team hearing every bell in the Colosseum ring and saw a giant hawk fly into the arena and shaped shifted into a man with a magical hook, his name is Maui, he walked forward and said

**Maui**: the names Maui, I heard about this tournament and thought I join, prepare yourself, and to make it easy for you, I'm only going to use three of my shape shifting powers, get ready and with that starts the battle

**Challenger**: pirate team vs Maui{forms: giant hawk, iguana and shark head}]) when they took Maui down they saw him getting back up saying

**Maui**: your pretty tough, even the kids, when we meet again, I won't go easy on you.

Maui then shape shifted into a bug and flew with Mechrilla saying

**Mechrilla**: wasn't that an excellent battle? A battle against a demigod, a most outstanding battle, we'll be back for the Neverland cup]) when Magellan turned the monitor off she turned to the gibberish Kingpin and said

**Magellan**: that makes two, what do you have to say for yourself? Medic soldier [he's still a bit gibberish but he said they humiliated him in the battle with the new York city citizens watching]

**Mechrilla:** it is a bad way to be humiliated, but once we get the Neverland cup going, the pirate team won't know what's coming] Magellan [yes, the Neverland cup, they'll be surprised that it will have both us and the dark army in it]) with Magellan laughing maniacally ends the chapter, another chapter ready


	61. Chapter 61 The Tournament Part 5

**Chapter**** 61 ****The Tournament Part 5 The Neverland Cup**

We see Mechrilla outside the booth and on one of the podiums saying

**Mechrilla**: welcome back to the sea castle Colosseum, it is time for the Neverland cup! To let everyone know, this cup has villains from both Neverland and the lunaverse! Be prepared, because this will be a tournament will never forget, let's get this tournament started!

And with that starts the tournament (seed 9: pirate team: Captain Jake, Hanazuki, Eddy, Ultron and Terra] vs spear barrage[dark soldiers{4x}, spider bots 6x

seed 8: pirate team vs winter day[red snow mugs{3x}, green snow mugs 2x when they got to the seventh seed they saw Magellan walking in the arena with Captain Colossus by her side saying

**Magellan**: I told you they would make it to us

**Captain Jake**: Ahoy Captain Colossus, heard you use to wield two swords]

**Captain Colossus** [it was in the past, after hearing about the worlds coming together, I've been training

Colossus then took out two swords with Magellan taking her sword out saying

**Magellan** let's see if you can beat us both and with that starts the battle (seed 7: pirate team vs Captain duo Magellan, Captain Colossus when they defeated Magellan and Colossus down they saw Magellan jumping up on top of one of the podiums and jumped away from the arena with Colossus standing up saying

**Captain Colossus** your better than I thought, hope you win the Neverland cup

**Eddy** [hey, we were able to win the peach creek and new York city cups, we can handle what evers in the fourth seed])

and with that they continue through the tournament (seed 6: pirate team vs robot trouble[crab-borg{1x}, red snow mugs{3x}, dark brutes{2x}, soldiers{5x}])(seed 5: pirate team vs winter storm[snow snake{1x}, red snow mugs{4x}, green snow mugs{2x}]) when they got to the fourth seed they saw the color soldier trio in the arena saying

**Sadness the blue soldier** it seems Eddy and his friends has come to Neverland

**Relaxer the green soldier** what's your suggestion, Anger?

**Anger the red soldier **what we always do, we fight

and with that starts the battle (seed 4: pirate team vs color soldier trio[Anger the red soldier, Sadness the blue soldier, Relaxer the green soldier]) when they took the color soldier trio they saw the trio running out of the arena with Anger saying (Anger the red soldier [you haven't seen the last of us]) and with that the team continues the tournament (seed 3: pirate team vs dark armada[dark titan{1x}, dark brutes{2x}, dark soldiers{4x}])(seed 2: pirate team vs snow blizzard[snow giant{1x}, snow snake{3x}, snow mugs{6x}]) when they got to the first seed they saw Mechrilla on top of one of the podiums saying

**Mechrilla**: ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the battle you've been waiting for, the battle between the pirate team and the announcer]) Mechrilla then jumped down and landed in the arena saying (Mechrilla [me, MECHRILLA!]) The crowd cheered real loud but when the battle was about to start Hanazuki said (Hanazuki [wait, how about a one-on-one] Mechrilla [what's the catch?] Hanazuki [if I win, we go on to the final cup, if you win, you take us prisoner] Eddy [say what!?] Ultron [you can't be serious?] Terra [why would you say that?] Captain Jake [Hanazuki, what are you doing? You're still in training] Hanazuki [don't worry Jake, I've learned everything you taught me, I got this] Mechrilla [well folks, it seems that the pirate team are going to have only one fight me, let's get it on!]) And with that starts the battle (seed 1: pirate team[Hanazuki] vs the announcer[Mechrilla{tuxedo}]) when Hanazuki took Mechrilla down her friends came over and congratulated her and then they saw Mechrilla standing up saying

**Mechrilla**: what an outstanding battle it was, and they have won the... before he can finish his sentence they heard a gong from on top of one of the podiums and saw a masked kid with a Cape combined with a hood over his head and wears black shoes, black pants, black shirt with black shoulder pads and black gloves, he jumped down and landed in the arena saying

**doomsday**: I challenge them to a battle

**Captain Jake** [who are you? [the names doomsday, and I would like to battle them] Mechrilla [it seems the pirate team have a strong challenger on their heads, who will win, the pirate team or doomsday, let's watch and find out!])

And with that starts the battle (challenger: pirate team[Captain Jake, Hanazuki, Eddy, Ultron and Terra] vs the stranger[Doomsday]) when they took Took Doomsday down he was still standing and then jumped onto one of the podiums saying (Doomsday [see you in the final cup]) the group then saw Doomsday teleport away with Mechrilla saying (Mechrilla [the pirate team have won the Neverland cup and are going to the final cup, this may be a surprise but there will 39 seeds with the pirate team as the 40th seed in the Doomsday cup!]) The crowd then cheered with the team becoming shocked of what they heard and then we see Magellan turning the monitor off and turning around to Doomsday saying

**Magellan**: it seems they were able to pass the Neverland cup and when they heard about your cup, they were shocked, welcome to the crew, Doomsday

Doomsday glad to be part of it, and to let you know, I sense that Eddy will find out who I really am soon in the final tournament]

**Magellan**: sure hope so, because I never met who you really a

**Doomsday**: [you'll see soon enough]) we then go to the pirate team's locker room to see Eddy thinking about who Doomsday really is with Ultron sitting next to him saying

**Ultron**: is something wrong, kid

**Eddy**: [it's that Doomsday guy, it's like I met him before

with Eddy trying to figure out who Doomsday is.


	62. chapter 62 the tournament part 6

**Chapter**** 62 the ****Tournament**** Part 6 The Doomsday Cup**

we see Mechrilla on top of one of the podiums saying

Mechrilla welcome one and all to the Doomsday cup, will the pirate team be able to win the final tournament against every person they fought? since they gotten stronger, let's find out!])

And with that starts the tournament

seed 39: pirate team[Captain Jake, Hanazuki, Eddy, Ultron and Terra] vs pecking hens[roosters{1x}, chickens{3x}])

(seed 38: pirate team vs baa baa[sheep{2x}, chickens{4x}])

when they got to the thirty-seventh seed they saw Wilfred and two chickens charging at the team starting the battle (seed 37: pirate team vs snorters[Wilfred the pig, chickens{2x}]) when the team defeated Wilfred they saw Wilfred run away with the team going to the next battle

(seed 36: pirate team vs baa baa black sheep[black sheep{1x}, sheep{2x}, roosters{3x}, chickens{5x}])

(seed 35: pirate team vs clucking roost[roosters{6x}, sheep{1x}, chickens{4x}])

when the team got to the thirty-fourth seed they saw Victor and four chickens charge at them starting the battle (seed 34: pirate team vs shirt eater[Victor the goat, chickens{4x}]) when they took Victor down they saw Victor ram a wall out of the Colosseum with the team heading to the next battle

seed 33: pirate team vs mud shooters[pigs{2x}, roosters{4x}, chickens{8x}])

(seed 32: pirate team vs sheep armada[black sheep{6x}, sheep{12x}])

when the team got to the thirty-first seed they saw Rolf and six of his chickens charge at the team starting the battle (seed 31: pirate team vs the farm crew[Rolf, chickens{6x}]) when the team defeated Rolf they shot him out of the Colosseum and into the sea saying

Rolf [will be back in the seventh seed!])

and with that the team head to the next battle

(seed 30: pirate team vs scouting troop[melee{4x}, rifles{2x}])

(seed 29: pirate team vs stealth team[stealth{1x}, batons{3x}, melee{5x}])

when they got to the twenty-eighth seed they saw Deadpool jump from one of the podiums and took out his two swords starting the battle (seed 28: pirate team vs the unkillable[Deadpool, rifles{2x}]) when they defeated Deadpool they saw him wobble around and then fell meaning the team can go to the next battle

(seed 27: pirate team vs swat team[shield{2x}, rifles{4x}])

(seed 26: pirate team vs executioners[Gatling gun{1x}, shield{2x}, rifles{4x}])

when the team got to the twenty-fifth seed they saw Elektra enter the arena like a ninja starting the battle

seed 25: pirate team vs ninja squad[Elektra, stealth{2x}, rifles{6x}]) when they took Elektra down they saw her use a smoke bomb and disappeared from the arena for the team to head onto the next battle

(seed 24: pirate team vs strike team[rifles{2x}, batons{4x}, melee{8x}])

(seed 23: pirate team vs annihilators[Gatling guns{3x}, shield{9x}])

when the team got to the twenty-second seed they saw Kingpin charging at them starting the battle (seed 22: pirate team vs king team[Kingpin, rifles{8x}]) when they defeated Kingpin they saw he was trying to keep his balance but fell backwards with some soldiers and a brute catching him for the team to continue the tournament

(seed 21: pirate team vs spear barrage[dark soldiers{4x}, spider bots{6x}])

(seed 20: pirate team vs winter day[red snow mugs{3x}, green snow mugs{2x}])

when they got to the nineteenth seed they saw Magellan and Colossus jump from a podium of their own and landed in the arena starting the battle (seed 19: pirate team vs Captain duo Magellan and Captain Colossus]) when they took the duo down they saw them jump out of the Colosseum for the team to head into the next battle

(seed 18: pirate team vs robot trouble[crab-borg{1x}, red snow mugs{3x}, dark brutes{2x}, dark soldiers{5x}])

(seed 17: pirate team vs winter storm[snow snake{1x}, red snow mugs{3x}, green snow mugs{2x}])

when they got to the sixteenth seed they saw the color soldier trio jump off three podiums and landed in the arena starting the battle (seed 16: pirate team vs color soldier trio[Anger the red soldier, Sadness the blue soldier, Relaxer the green soldier]) when they took the trio down they saw them jump back up on the podiums and out of the Colosseum with the team heading to the next battle

(seed 15: pirate team vs dark armada[dark titan{1x}, dark brutes{2x}, dark soldiers4x}])

(seed 14: pirate team vs snow blizzard[snow giant{1x}, snow snake{3x}, snow mugs{6x}])

when they got to the thirteenth seed they saw Mechrilla jump down from the podium and the team let Hanazuki and Mechrilla battle (seed 13: pirate team[Hanazuki] vs Mechrilla{tuxedo}]) when she took Mechrilla down he bowed to Hanazuki and jumped back onto the podium for the team to continue through the tournament

(seed 12: pirate team vs can army[can droids{4x}, dark soldiers{2x}])

(seed 11: pirate team vs trash armada[trash can bots{3x}, dark brutes{1x}])

when they got to the tenth seed and saw Captain dark coming their way and when he stopped right in front of them he knelled down to the kids level and looked to Hanazuki saying

**Captain Dark**: you will never win this, you are just a moonflower in training, anything you do won't save you from what I'm about to you, your team, friends, even Jake when Captain Dark said Jake's name she punched him in the left eye giving him a crack and he used his two fingers to feel the crack and then he became mad and threw off his captain's shirt and hat[he's wearing a purple shirt under the captain shirt] and took the two knifes off his shoulders saying

Captain Dark [you want a battle? you got it])

And with that starts the battle seed 10: pirate team vs Captain Dark

when they took Captain Dark down they saw he was still up and walked over to get his shirt and hat and walked out of the arena for the team to head onto the next battle.

Seed 9: pirate team vs heat maker thermo-drones{3x}, batons{4x}, rifles{8x}])

(seed 8: pirate team vs trash dumper[dumpster bot{1x}, trash can bots{2x}, can-droids{4x}])

when they got to the seventh seed they saw Rolf on Beatrice with Maui on his side saying

**Rolf** [Rolf said he would be back and Rolf brought some help]

Maui [do you always talk in 3rd person, because it's creepy]

Rolf [do not taunt the family tounge, let's do this!])

And with that starts the battle (seed 7: pirate team vs triple trouble[Rolf, Beatrice the cow and Maui]) when they took them down they shot them into the air and into the sea so they can go to the next battle..

(seed 6: pirate team vs news blaster[paper shooter{2x}, dumpster bot{3x}])

(seed 5: pirate team vs dark Armageddon[dark titans{2x}, dark brutes{4x}, dark soldiers{8x}])

when the team got to the fourth seed they saw a giant man floating down to the arena with Ultron saying

Ultron [GALACTIS!]

**Galactis**: Ultron, it is time to take you down])

With that starts the battle (seed 4: pirate team vs the planet eater[Galactis, space robots{10x}]) when they took Galactis down they saw he is still standing only to fly into space saying

**Galactis** [you may have won this round, but I'll be back])

With Galactis flying away from the arena the team head onto the next battle

(seed 3: pirate team vs dark death[dark titans{5x}])

(seed 2: pirate team vs trash-mageddon[trailer-horse{1x}, dumpster bot{2x}, trash can bots{4x}, can droids{8x}])

When the team got to the final seed they saw Doomsday with Lee and May by his side with Eddy saying

(Eddy [I should have known, Doomsday is really Double D!] team [Double D!?]

**Doomsday** [it's Double d no more, it's now Doomsday, and i'm not the only one that want's revenge on you])

when Doomsday snapped his fingers they were surprised when they saw some old friends saying (Captain Jake [Huntress's spirit!] Ultron [Magneto!] Terra [Risky boots!] Hanazuki [Twisted!] Doomsday [and now, with all of us together will destroy you once and for all!

with that starts the battle (seed 1: pirate team vs the revenge team[Doomsday, Lee, May, Huntress's spirit, Twisted, Magneto and Risky boots]) when the team took them down they saw Doomsday standing back up and grabbed one of the podiums and threw it at the heroes only to break through the floor when the heroes moved out of the way and the sea castle Colosseum started to fall apart with the people in the castle grabbing hold of something to stay afloat with Mechrilla in a little boat saying

**Mechrilla**: the Colosseum may be destroyed but the pirate team manage to win the Doomsday tournament!

**Magellan**: that's enough Mechrilla!

**Mechrilla**: oh boy, thank you for tuning in to our channel, this may be the only time we'll show it, bye!

with Magellan chasing Mechrilla the heroes went back to pirate island with Jake and Hanazuki in the crows nest outside the hideout and Jake said

**Captain Jake**: You know Hanazuki, this kinda reminds me of when you kissed me on the beach that night

**Hanazuki** [yeah sorry]

**Captain Jake**: no hard feelings

But when Jake put his hand on Hanazuki's she lunged at Jake and kissed Jake didn't expect it the first time but when it happened again he embraced it, we then go to gear island to see Captain Dark with the color soldier trio and said

**Captain**** Dark**: what is it that you have?

**Sadness the blue soldier**: it is something that we got from peach creek]

**Relaxer the green soldier **[one that you will like]

**Anger the red soldier [**it is the sixth moon gem, the gem of shape-shift

**Captain Dark**: once Magellan sees this, we'll be able to rule over the whole world]

and with that ends the chapter.


	63. Chapter 63 The Escape

**Chapter 63** **The Escape**

while Jake was teaching Hanazuki how to fight they heard an explosion coming from one of the rooms and when they entered the map room they saw Eddy, Marie and Ultron trying to build something Eddy saying .

**Eddy**: Ultron! Marie said connect the two yellow wires, not the yellow and red wires

**Ultron:** its not my fault that the tech you got is more advanced than what I'm made of!

**Marie**: come on guys, let's toss it and start a new one

**Captain Jake**: what's going on in here?]

**Ultron**: we're trying to make something from when Doomsday used to be good, but they won't stay together!

**Eddy**: all because of the advanced technology

**Hanazuki**: is that a miniature version of belch mountain?]

**Marie**: be careful when you approach it

**Hanazuki**: I will

but when Hanazuki started to climb up the tiny model of belch mountain she stepped on the button of the model the model started to act like a vacuum and sucked Hanazuki's head inside with Jake coming to her side

making Eddy, Marie and Ultron laugh until they saw Hanazuki standing with the model on her head saying

**Hanazuki**: you think that's funny? Try this!

**Eddy**: run for it!

**Marie**: right behind you!

**Ultron**: wait for me!

The three then away with Hanazuki slamming the model on the ground and then we go outside to see Eddy, Marie and Ultron running outside and around the island with Hanazuki saying...

**Hanazuki**: without the model on her head

And Jake chasing them through the island until Eddy, Marie and Ultron stopped almost tripping on a tiny rope with bells on it with Jake and Hanazuki pouncing the three making the bells ring with the group stopping the fight and looking up to see Sarah, Ed and Kevin holding sling-shots with coconuts for ammo and wearing wooden armor with Sarah saying

**Sarah**: no one is allowed on this part of the island

**Eddy**: don't tell me you're keeping someone that got grounded in this part of the island])

just then Eddy got hit by a coconut from Sarah saying

**Eddy**: I'll take that as a yes] Ed [you shall not past

**Kevin**: Sarah told us to make sure nobody gets past us]

**Terra**: [it's all fun and games until someone gets a splinter] Hanazuki

what's a splinter?

**Sarah** [ED! KEVIN! Back to work!])

The three then marched around and the other group saw Mechrilla under a lid and Eddy said

**Eddy** [come on, let's help the big guy out of there]

**Captain Jake**:I don't think we should get involved in this]

**Ultron**: what could go wrong?

We then see Mechrilla looking outside then down until he turned around to see the little drain shake and then expanded with Terra and Ultron coming out first with Jake, Hanazuki and Eddy climbing out with Terra saying

**Terra:** [ha, I told you the expansion of a hole would be good for entrances]

**Ultron** [this just gets weirder and weirder])

**Mechrilla**: [Jake, Hanazuki, Eddy, Ultron, Terra, it's so good to see you all] group [Mechrilla, no!])

When they got pulled away from the hole it shrunk back down with Mechrilla spinning around with the group in his arms saying .Mechrilla [hello!]

Eddy [Mechrilla!]

Mechrilla [hello!]

Eddy [Mechrilla!]

Mechrilla [hello!]

Eddy [Mechrilla! Knock it off, we're busting you out!]

Mechrilla [but I'm grounded, I can't leave the room])

Mechrilla then dropped the group and walked back to a cardboard box and crawled in only getting his head in with Eddy pulling Mechrilla to the side and pulled his metal parts off

except his head and hands] exposing the endo-skeleton and then Eddy put a Hawaiian shirt, shorts and shoes on him and then to the metal parts putting them in the box with the legs sticking out saying

**Eddy** [that should do]

**Mechrilla** [who's that guy?]

**Eddy** [shut up and get in the drain!]

**Hanazuki** [somethings missing] Captain Jake [I know])

Jake then put a book in front of two little holes saying

**Captain Jake** [there we go]

**Hanazuki** [yeah, that should do]

**Ultron** [don't know how it works, but it will do]

**Eddy** [come on!])

Eddy then grabbed the three and went in the drain we then go outside to see a water hose and then see a few lumps coming through it then to see Mechrilla come out first then Terra, Ultron, Hanazuki, Jake he and Hanazuki were embarrassed when Jake landed on Hanazuki] and finally Eddy came out saying

**Eddy** [welcome to the outside Mechrilla])

but when Mechrilla heard the word outside he yelled

Mechrilla [OUTSIDE MECHRILLA!?, I'M GROUNDED!])

Mechrilla tried to get back in the room but Eddy, Terra and Ultron grabbed Mechrilla by the legs saying

**Eddy** [not this again, come back here!]

**Captain** **Jake** [has it been open this whole time?]

**Hanazuki** [guess we didn't check]

**Ed** [WHO GOES THERE!?]

**Eddy** [quick, inside!]) When the group went inside the room we see Sarah, Ed and Kevin looking over the wall but nothing was there and then Sarah walked over and looked through the window to see the metal parts

she, Ed and Kevin think Mechrilla is still in there saying

**Sarah** [keep it down In there!]) When the three left we see The other six hanging on the light on the roof saying

**Terra** [this is just great, now we're stuck in here until Mechrilla is ungrounded]

**Ultron** [tell me about it]

**Eddy** [hey fellas, no sweat, all we have to do is go up the stairs and...

but when Eddy turned around he didn't see the stairs saying

**Eddy** [seriously!?]

**Mechrilla** [this is just like from your town, right?]

**Ultron** [it's my first time not to see stairs where their suppose to be and it's disturbing]

**Terra** [not to worry, I have a plan

we then see Terra bring out a Bobby pin[a big one] and thrust it into the ground saying alright big guy, just keep Hanazuki in your grip until

we get outside the hideout when Terra pulled Mechrilla over the Bobby pin launched Mechrilla with Hanazuki, then Ultron with Jake and finally Terra with Eddy, the kids and Terra enjoyed the ride with Ultron and Mechrilla frightened of what happened then getting up with Terra saying

**Terra** [and here we are, allow me])

Terra was about to open the door until the got whacked to the side when the swung open making them stumble backwards with Sarah pulling a red wagon with Kevin pushing it with Ed sitting in the wagon holding his hand that has a splinter on his finger and when the group stopped and regained balance they heard the other three and went upstairs hearing them say

**Sarah** [Ultron's lucky he can't get splinters]

**Ed**:mother nature can be so cruel!]

Kevin [what was that?])

The three look up but didn't see anything while the group crawled on the ground with Eddy, Jake and Hanazuki holding Mechrilla by the feet with Terra and Ultron covering Mechrilla's mouth with the other group saying

Sarah [it must of been your imagination]

**Kevin** [yeah, it must be]

**Ed** [splinter, fellas!]

**Sarah**: don't worry big brother, once we find the tweezers, we'll get that splinter out

we then see Eddy, Jake and Hanazuki enter a room putting Mechrilla's feet on the floor saying

**Eddy**: [the coast is clear]

**Terra**: [we almost got out when they entered the hideout])

but when Terra and Ultron uncovered Mechrilla's mouth he yelled

**Mechrilla** [I'M GOING TO BE GROUNDED FOREVER WHEN THEY FIND OUT!]

**Eddy** [not to worry, because I know what to do next])

We then see Sarah's group walk up to the door to the room where Mechrilla is supposed to be with Sarah and Ed looking through a peephole of their own saying **(Sarah** [lunch time]

Kevin [Mechrilla must like bananas, I mean, how can he eat three bunches of bananas]

Ed [he's just like me, he's even reading a book]

Sarah [book!?])

Sarah then ran at the metal parts yelling

Sarah [WHERE DID YOU GET THAT BOOK!?])

But when Sarah reached the parts she crashed into them with Ed and Kevin looking over the door saying

**Kevin** [I think I'm gonna be sick] **Ed** [it's just his metal parts,

Mechrilla is probably wearing clothes so he doesn't get embarrassed])

but when Sarah picked up one of the parts she got really angry and yelled

**Sarah** [MECHRILLA!]

**Mechrilla** [THEY FOUND OUT, I'M GROUNDED FOR SURE!]

**Terra** [we heard, keep your shorts on]) we then see Mechrilla with his shorts down until Terra leaned over and pulled Mechrilla's shorts back up saying

**Terra** [really, keep your shorts on

we then see Kevin running outside holding a slingshot with Ed and Sarah going up stairs with Eddy finishing the kite and then Ed and Sarah barged into the room only to see the group jump out of the window with Ultron flying in the air with Jake and Hanazuki on his back with Eddy, Terra and Mechrilla flying in the air while hanging onto the roll with the string of the kite above Ultron but when they got 5 feet above the ground the string on the roll to the kite ran out with Eddy saying

**Eddy**: I forgot this happened

**Ultron**:then me, Jake and Hanazuki shouldn't be under you three, right?

The group then started to fall and crashed through the ground with Kevin under them and when Mechrilla poked his head out of the ground Terra and Ultron popped their heads out of Mechrilla's mouth with Eddy, Jake and Hanazuki popping their heads out of Terra's mouth and with Kevin popping his head out of Eddy's mouth saying .

**Kevin** [I think I'm gonna heave]

**Ed** [don't worry Kevin, I'll get you out of there!]) Not only did Ed get Kevin out but he got the other five out too with Sarah walking to Mechrilla Holding up his head saying

**Sarah** [Mechrilla, I'M TELLING UNDERGEAR!]) when the others got up Eddy said

**Eddy** [I forgot to mention a thing called the parental circle]

**Captain Jake** [looks like we're going to get it now])

we then see Jake and Hanazuki in a room just like Mechrilla's but with two cans hanging from a hook with string attached to them until they started to shake for to Jake and Hanazuki to hold them up to their ears saying (Captain Jake

Jake and hanazuki here, over])

we then see Eddy and Terra appear saying

**Eddy** [this is Eddy and Terra here to tell you I got grounded for three weeks, over]

**Terra** [is this thing even working?]

**Hanazuki** [It sure is, while you guys were talking Terra didn't over when he finished talking, over]

**Terra** [I got grounded for a month] Captain Jake [one week for me and Hanazuki, it gives us more time to...]

**Terra** [ONE WEEK!? why that no good...]

Ultron [hello, can anyone hear us, Mechrilla and I are using the only can in our room, over]

**Mechrilla** [hello?]

**Terra** [Ultron?, Mechrilla?]) While they were trying to hear what Ultron and Mechrilla were saying they didn't notice the string to their cans be pulled out the window until they got pulled towards the wall smashing into it[with Ultron getting stuck in the wall due to him and Mechrilla only having one can] then hang from them saying

**Eddy** [just like old times]

**Terra** [this happened when Double D was good?]

**Captain Jake** [hope this ends soon]

**Hanazuki** [same]

**Ultron** [this is gonna get annoying]

**Mechrilla** [again!])

The group then got pulled towards the wall again smashing into it and we see Sarah, Ed and Kevin on some trees pulling the strings to the others cans with Kevin saying

**Kevin**: they so deserve this, can I have a turn?

**Sarah** [go ahead])

with Kevin pulling the strings making the others smash into the wall.

thus ends, another chapter!


	64. Chapter 64 A New Evil Plan

**Chapter**** 64 A New Evil Plan**

We see Mechrilla building a model for his next plan until Magellan came through the door and jumping onto the table making Mechrilla move his model out of the way with Magellan saying

**Magellan**: okay, I'm desperate

**Mechrilla**: okay, this is a model of my new plan, if we can get Jake and his crew to...

Mechrilla didn't get to tell his plan when they heard the door open and close showing Grim walking towards the two saying

**Grim Buccaneer**: So what's the plan now?

**Magellan: that's** what Mechrilla is trying to say

but when Mechrilla was about to continue they heard the door open and close again showing Grim? walking towards them saying

**Grim Buccaneer**: So what's the... what is going on here? when all three of them looked at the phony he turned back to what he looks like, his name is Loki[it's hard to describe what he looks like so you might want to look him up, he's from the marvel series] and he said

**Loki**: The names Loki, couldn't help but notice that you're having trouble thinking of a plan

**Mechrilla**: well I was about to... Mechrilla didn't finish what he was saying when Loki used his powers to make the model hover in the air and then fell to the floor destroying it and then Loki said

**Loki**:his plan wouldn't work anyway, the reason they always win is because of the four great Caballeros, and I have a plan to capture them..

**Megellan**: I'm listening

We then see a castle glow very bright with the figure saying..

**?**: The time has come.


	65. Chapter 65 Evil plan finally commenced

**Chapter 65 evil plan finally commenced**we see Jake and his crew walking through Tiki tree forest then to see Magellan, Loki and Mechrilla poke their heads out from a bush with Magellan saying.

**Magellan**: okay Loki, your plan is to lead them into the trap separating Jake, Hanazuki, Eddy and Ultron from the rest of the crew with a net and a cage?

**Loki** that's right

**Magellan**: [alright, what form will you take, Captain Hook, Zolton, the Easter Bunny...]

**Loki**: hey, I'm able to turn into anyone even without my staff, but I don't do holiday people, Santa is keeping a close eye on me **Mechrilla**: [well if your not going to lead them to the trap])

when Loki turned his head towards the heroes he saw a bunny mask that covers a person's whole head making Loki jump back from it with Mechrilla wearing a bunny suit saying (**Mechrilla** I will

**Loki**: [how long did you have that bunny suit on?

**Magellan**: [it's best not to ask, now go!

**Mechrilla**: I won't let you down.

Mechrilla then hopped in front of the heroes stopping them in their tracks talking in a silly voice (**Mechrilla**: why hello there

**Ed**: it's the Easter Bunny!]

**Jake and Hanazuki**: Easter Bunny?

**Mechrilla**: [that's right, and for saving Chicago from that giant robot, I would like to give you a reward.

**Ultron**: how did you know about that?

**Eddy**: he's the Easter Bunny, he travels]

**Mechrilla**: that's right, follow me.

with Jake and his crew following Mechrilla with Ed hopping loke Mecrhrilla we see Magellan and Loki kn a bush waiting for the trap to be sprung with Magellan saying...

**Magellan**: Mechrilla is able to make any type of clothing, Justin like the Easter bunny suit.

**Loki**: and that tuxedo.

**Magellan**: you were in the crowd watching the tournaments?

Jusy then tjey jeard screaming and metal clanging when they saw their trap was ser off and they jumped out but ehen they did they were suprised of what they saw with Loki aaying...

**Loki**: I knew the trap would capture Jake hanazuki Eddy and Ultron Terra for an extra, but I didn't think Mechrilla would be that stupid to get caught in the trap.

we then see Jake and Hanazuki in one rop upside down with Eddy upside down with Terra's arm in the rope with Ultro in onw himself and Mecrhilla's Bunny tail pulled off when he hit the rope and then took the Bunny mask off saying...

**M****echrilla**: it's a good thing it wasn't my leg or that would have been bad.

**Ed: **the Easter Bunny's fake?

Mechrilla then turned in a cage holding the others saying...

**Mechrilla**: no need to cry, the Easter Bunny is real, trust me, he and some friends of his come over to our place and play poker it's a card game.

**Ed**: I knew the EasterI knew the Easter Bunny's real! when did you and the Easter Bunny play poke?

**Mechrilla**: once a week, and that be today.

just then Ed jump up crashing through the roof of the metal cage yelling...

**Ed**: I GOT TO MEET THE EASTER BUNNY!

**Loki**: that boy must have really like the Easter Bunny.

**Eddy**: he's a big band of every holiday person, even the tooth fairy and the sandman, but not Valentines, that holiday is gross, yuck.

**Megallan**: well it doesn't matter, because we've got you right where we want you. Magellan then knocked them all out ending the Chapter.


	66. Chapter 66 You Got Captured

**Chapter 66 You Got Captured**

We see Jake, Hanazuki, Eddy and Ultron in a room with only a wooden door and when Jake woke up he looked around to see he and the others are in the room and he woke the the others up saying

**Captain**** Jake**: Hanazuki, Eddy, Ultron, wake up!

**Eddy**: my aching head]

**Ultron**: [how was she able to knock me out? I'm a robot]

**Hanazuki**: [where are we?]

**Captain Jake**: [that's what I'm trying to figure out, but the only thing that I know about this room is the door

when Jake pointed to the door it started to open showing Professor Purple with a high tech remote saying

**Professor Purple**: [the four of you are needed]

Captain Jake: this must be another one of Magellan's plans, well we're not going.

**Professor Purple**

raised the remote and pushed a button activating the collar around Jake's neck shocking him with the Professor saying

**Professor**** Purple** each of you have a shock collar, just in case any of you rebel, now come, don't make this any worse

with the four following the Professor they walked into a place where it looks like an arena and they saw Magellan, Loki, Grim, Captain Dark and Doomsday in a booth with royal designs and when they looked around Magellan said

**Magellan**: welcome heroes, your wandering where you are, well your in our lair, gear island! and now it's time to finish this, Grim, pull the lever.

**Grim**** Buccaneer** [right])

but when Grim pulled the lever down a bunch of lights turned on showing a crowd in the stands with a booth lowering from the roof until it was 10 feet above the ground showing Mechrilla in a black robe and when he raised a microphone towards his head he said

**Mechrilla**: [welcome to the revenge of the Colosseum!

the crowd then cheered with Magellan looking at Loki saying

**Magellan** [is this your doing Loki?]

**Loki**: the arena was his idea, I had to do it so he doesn't get upset]

**Mechrilla**: [with the four her oes in the arena they are forced to battle through until they have won every cup, instead of four cups, there will be five! the first one is against the cul-de-sac kids, they were thinking where Eddy and his friends were, and guess what, I brought them here! the four heroes will face off against the cul-de-sac kids in the peach creek cup right after the break.

and with that ends the chapter, another chapter ready, maybe you should be more specific with the tournament chapters, like Chapter 59 the tournament part 3 the peach creek cup, chapter 60 the tournament part 4 the new York city cup, chapter 61 the tournament part 5 the Neverland cup and chapter 62 the tournament part 6 the Doomsday cup, maybe that can help other readers what the tournament chapters are

the tournament part 3 the peach creek cup, chapter 60 the tournament part 4 the new York city cup, chapter 61 the tournament part 5 the Neverland cup and chapter 62 the tournament part 6 the Doomsday cup


	67. Chapter 67 Revenge Of The Colosseum P1

**Chapter 67 Revenge Of The Colosseum Part 1**

**we** see the pirate team on one side of the arena getting ready to battle with Professor Purple giving each of the four a weapon [a scimitar for Jake, a spear for Hanazuki, a knight sword for Eddy and a giant hammer for Ultron] and then they heard Mechrilla say **Mechrilla**: welcome back to the revenge of the Colosseum! it is time for the pirate team to take on the cul-de-sac kids in the peach creek cup, let's get it on!])

the pirate team then got into position to fight the cul-de-sac kids

(seed 9: pirate team[Captain Jake{scimitar}, Hanazuki{spear}, Eddy{knight sword}, Ultron{giant hammer}] vs clucking cluster[roosters{2x}, chickens{4x}])

(seed 8: pirate team vs mud splatters[pigs{3x}, chickens{5x}])

when the group got to the seventh seed they saw Rolf with each animal with him saying (Rolf [Ed-boy and friends didn't think Rolf would have each animal with him right? LET'S FIGHT]) with Rolf and his animals charging at the group the battle starts (seed 7: pirate team vs farm crew[Rolf, Wilfred the pig, Victor the goat and Beatrice the cow]) when the group took Rolf and his animals down they saw Rolf standing back about to charge at the heroes until a friend of Rolf's popped one of his fingers make the animals stampede after Rolf saying

**Rolf**: STAMPEDE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

With Rolf and his animals running out of the arena the team go to the next battle

(seed 6: pirate team vs baa army[sheep{4x}, pigs{2x}, chickens{6x}])

(seed 5: pirate team vs feather armada[roosters{3x}, chickens{7x}])

when they got to the fourth seed they saw Lee and May enter the arena with another girl, she wears black shoes, blue pants, black shirt with a white tink-top over it and blonde hair, her name is Nazz, the three girls walked into the arena saying

**Nazz**: you two were right when Marie turned good when Double D became Doomsday.

**May:** were we lying? no!

**Lee** hey, focus, we got a battle to win

with the three girls getting ready the battle starts (seed 4: pirate team vs girl power[Lee, May and Nazz])

when the group defeated the girls they saw them jump on their feet and run away from them saying

**Lee**: this isn't over! the group then went onto the next battle

(seed 3: pirate team vs sheep alliance[black sheep{8x}, sheep{16x}])

(seed 2: pirate team vs pecking revenge[roosters{2x}, bunnies{10x}, chickens{6x}])

when they got to the first seed they saw a kid 5 feet away from them wearing sandles, grey pants with the leg sleeves ripped, a green shirt with a hypno symbol on the front, a ripped cape, rubber gloves and a gourd on his head with a piece of wood with a drawing of a face on it with a blindfold with the eyes drawn on, the wood named Plank[or Timber] is on top of a pole held by the boy named Johnny 2x4[or The Gourd] saying

**The** **Gourd**: well Timber, I think it's time we...

Just then Ed came crashing down next to The Gourd making the crowd flinch from the impact with Loki saying..**Loki**: how long was he up there?]

**The Gourd**: it doesn't matter The Gourd then put a red diamond crown on Ed's head making him twitch and grew big until he became what he was when Double D was Good, he is ED-ZILLA, the group stepped back when they saw Ed-Zilla and they braced themselves for the battle against Ed-zilla and The Gourd (seed 1: pirate team vs Gourd time[The Gourd and Ed-Zilla]) when the group took them down the crown on Ed's head fell of turning him back to normal and turned looking up to see Mechrilla and jumped into his booth saying

Ed hi Mechrilla!

**Mechrilla**: please not in the microphone, it seems the pirate team won the peach creek cup, they now move on to the new York city cup, we'll be back after the break.

With the crowd cheering Mechrilla pushed a button and the booth raised with Ed inside and when they were out of the arena they walked to a table sitting down and then a little light turned on showing the Easter Bunny, Santa Clause and Jack Frost[the ones from the movie rise of the guardians] at the table with the Easter Bunny saying

**Easter**** Bunny**: North, switch seats with me, I don't want Ed to get bloated while we're playing cards.

**North: **sure thing, Bunny]

**Jack Frost**: [I didn't know he's allergic to rabbits]

**Easter Bunny**: [it's not just bunnies, he's also allergic to eels, cats, butterscotch pudding, in fact, he's got a bunch of them]

**Jack Frost**: [that's a lot] Mechrilla [hey, can we get on with the game?]

**Ed**: let's do this

When Ed slammed his hand on the table five cards went to each player making them surprised[except Ed] with North saying

**North**: Ed is so weird, he shattered when Nazz yodeled when she came down the chimney

**Jack Frost**: I was confused when his eyes and eyebrow were on his snow hat.


	68. Chapter 68 the revenge of the C Part 2

**Chapter 68 the revenge of the Colosseum** **Part 2**

we see the group entering the arena then looked up to see Mechrilla's booth come with Mechrilla saying

**Mechrilla**: welcome back to the revenge of the Colosseum, it is time for the pirate team to fight in the new York city cup, let's get it on!

And with that starts the tournament

(seed 9: pirate team vs robot swatters[shield{2x}, baton{4x}])

(seed 8: pirate team vs strike team[rifles{3x}, melee{6x}])

When the group got to the seventh seed they saw Kingpin and Elektra with a man in a black suit and a tiny target on the front of his forehead, his name is Bullseye, when they entered the arena they saw the pirate team with Bullseye saying

**Bullseye**: these are the ones who took you down, three of them are kids] Kingpin [they may be kids but they won't stop us this time] Elektra [hope you kids are ready, because we have been training..

And with that starts the battle (seed 7: pirate team vs king team[Kingpin, Elektra and Bullseye]) when the group took Kingpin's team down they saw Kingpin being lifted by two brutes with Elektra and Bullseye following them saying

**Elektra**: I told you they were stronger than they looked

**Bullseye**:not even Deadpool is able to beat them.

with Kingpin's team out of the way the group go on to the next battle

(seed 6: pirate team vs ninja squad[stealth{3x}, shield{1x}, rifles{6x}])

(seed 5: pirate team vs Gatling defense[Gatling gun{2x}, baton{5x}, melee{3x}])

When they got to the fourth seed they saw Deadpool walk in the arena with a huge man wearing red clothes and a big red helmet, his name is Juggernaut, when Juggernaut saw the pirate team he said

**Juggernaut**: [their the ones that took you down, that has got to be embarrassing] Deadpool [not my fault they're stronger than they look, let's get em]) and with that starts the battle (seed 4: pirate team vs power duo[Deadpool and Juggernaut]) when they took them down they saw Juggernaut drag the woozy Deadpool out of the arena saying (Juggernaut [the four of you are tougher than I thought, we'll meet again]) and with that the team continues to the next battle

(seed 3: pirate team vs strike squad[stealth{4x}, rifles{8x}])

(seed 2: pirate team vs blast-magannen[gatling guns{4x}, shield{12x}])

When they got to the first seed they saw a silver man riding a surfboard made of silver through the air, he is the Silver Surfer, he looked to the pirate team and said (Silver Surfer [the four of you have potential, but do you have the will to beat me?]) with the Silver Surfer flying to the ground the battle starts (seed 1: pirate team vs Silver Surfer]) when they took the Silver Surfer down they saw him fly into the air and into space saying

**Silver Surfer: **the four of you have the will, the next time we meet, we'll fight along side each other.

when the Silver Surfer flew back to space Mechrilla raised his microphone and said

**Mechrilla**: the pirate team have won the new York city cup, we'll be back for the lunaverse cup.

and with Mechrilla's booth raising back up Professor Purple took the group's weapons he brought the four back to the room saying

**Professor Purple**: get some rest, your going to have a hard time on the lunaverse cup, see you later

when Professor Purple left Jake turned to Hanazuki and saw her sitting on the ground saying

**Hanazuki****: **guys, I'm scared, I don't know who's in the cup we're gonna fight in.

Jake then sat down next to her and put his arm around her saying

**Captain Jake**: it's okay Hanazuki, I'm here for you.

**Ultron**: did you forget that w...

**Eddy**: don't ruin the moment between the two, let them have their moment])

With Eddy and Ultron going to the other side of the room for Jake to comfort Hanazuki of what is going to happen in the lunaverse cup.


	69. Chapter 69 the revenge of the C Part 3

**Chapter 69 the revenge of the Colosseum Part 3**

we Professor Purple lead the four to the arena and gave them the weapons and when he did Mechrilla's booth came out with Mechrilla saying

**Mechrilla**: welcome back to the revenge of the Colosseum, it is time for the pirate team to fight in the lunaverse cup, let's get it on!

and with that starts the tournament

(seed 9: pirate team vs dark strikers[dark scouts{5x}, dark soldiers{3x}])

(seed 8: pirate team vs dark troop[dark soldiers{4x}, dark brutes{2x}])

when they got to the seventh seed they saw a giant lizard come in with a dark scout riding on it saying

**Dark Scout**: "I may not be tough, but this fella is, meet the dark Iguana."

when the dark Iguana roared it started the battle (seed 7: pirate team vs dark Walker[dark scout and dark Iguana

when they took them down the scout stood up but when he looked back he saw the dark Iguana running towards him and started to run from it saying

**Dark**** Scout**: get the tasers, it's gone mad!

when the two left the group continued to the next battle

(seed 6: pirate team vs dark army[dark soldiers{6x}, dark brutes{3x}, dark titans{1x}])

(seed 5: pirate team vs dark missiles{dark brutes{3x}, dark titans{2x}])

when they got to the fourth seed they saw the color soldier trio come into the arena saying

**Anger**** the red soldier**: "we're back and stronger than ever."

**Sadness the blue soldier** ["I'm not sure what you said Anger."

**Relaxer the green soldier** ["what Anger means is we've gotten stronger to fight the four."]

**Anger the red soldier**: "I hate it when you explain what I said, it ruins the mood, but it doesn't matter, this time we'll beat the four of you once and for all."

With the color soldier trio getting their weapons out the battle starts (seed 4: pirate team vs color soldier trio[Anger the red soldier, Sadness the blue soldier and Relaxer the green soldier]) when they took the color soldier trio down they saw them get back up saying (**Sadness the blue soldier** ["we lost again."

**Anger the red soldier** "Sadness, please don't cry."

**Hanazuki** [it takes a lot of time to get stronger until you're able to defeat your opponent but if there's an opponent that you can't defeat, you just gotta give it your best."

**Relaxer the green soldier**: "she has a point]

**Anger the red soldier** "thanks for the advice, see you later."

with the color soldier trio heading out of the arena the pirate team head on to the next battle

(seed 3: pirate team vs dark armada[dark soldiers{8x}, dark brutes{4x}, dark titans{2x}])

(seed 2: pirate team vs dark-magganen[dark titans{8x}])

when they got to the first seed they saw Captain Dark walk in the arena and stopped 5 feet from the heroes and said

**Captain Dark** "this time it will be a even battle, me vs Hanazuki, we'll see who's stronger."

**Hanazuki** ["another one-on-one, I've done that a few times."

**Captain Dark**:"that what I want to hear, I have been training for this, let's do this!"

and with the two preparing themselves the battle starts (seed 1: pirate team {hanazuki} vs Captain Dark]) when Hanazuki took Captain Dark down Jake, Eddy and Ultron went to her and congratulated her with Captain Dark walking out of the arena saying

Captain** Dark**: "Hanazuki is growing up, used to be scared and now she's starting to face dangers by herself, the four of them are the caballeros, Loki was right."

And with Captain Dark exiting the arena.


	70. Chapter 70 revenge of the Colosseum P 4

**Chapter 70 revenge of the Colosseum Part 4**

we see the group in the arena again with Mechrilla's booth coming out with Mechrilla saying

**Mechrilla** [welcome back to the revenge of the Colosseum, it is time for the Neverland cup, let's see how they'll do in it, let's get it on!]) and with that starts the tournament

(seed 9: pirate team vs snow day[red snow mugs{2x}, green snow mugs{1x}])

(seed 8: pirate team vs robot trouble[crab-borg{1x}, metal shooters{3x}, hover-drones{6x}])

when they got to the seventh seed they saw Chaos Khan riding his elephant name Fernando and said (Chaos Khan [this time you have no chance, I've brought a friend]) and with Fernando stomping his feet the battle starts (seed 7: pirate team vs great chaos[Chaos Khan and Fernando]) when they took them down they saw some titans lift Fernando and walked out of the arena with Chaos Khan following them saying

**Chaos**** Khan** "this isn't over, we'll be back." .

and with that the team continues to the next battle

(seed 6: pirate team vs winter wonderland[snow snake{1x}, red snow mugs{3x}, green snow mugs{1x}, blue snow mugs{1x}])

(seed 5: pirate team vs robot dilemma[crab-borg{2x}, metal claws{4x}, metal shooters{6x}])

when they got to the fourth seed they saw Ungergear in his crab-mech and Grim come into the arena saying

**Grim**** buccaneer**: bet you didn't see us coming

**Dr. Undergear**: it's time we take you down

and with that starts the battle (seed 4: pirate team vs robot strike[Grim Buccaneer, Dr. Undergear and his crab-mech]) when they took them down they saw Grim and Undergear come out of the crab-mech and out of the arena saying

**Grim**** buccaneer**: [we'll be back, one way or another]

**Dr****. Undergear** see you soon]) and with the two out of the arena the pirate team continues the tournament

(seed 3: pirate team vs robot annihilation[shark boat{1x}, crab-borg{2x}, metal claws{4x}, metal shooters{8x}])

(seed 2: pirate team vs snow blizzard[snow giant{1x}, snow snake{2x}, red snow mugs{3x}, green snow mugs{1x}, blue snow mugs{1}])

when they got to the first seed they saw Magellan jump out of the stand and into the arena saying (Magellan [I think it's time we settle this once and for all, bring him in!]) when some brutes brought a cage out they opened it and a dark metal T-rex came out with Magellan hopping on the back of it saying (Magellan [why don't you try and beat me with this]) and with that starts the battle (seed 1: pirate team vs mega darkness[Magellan and dark T-rex]) and when they took them down they saw the dinosaur shrink until it was the size of a ladybug and ran into a cage it's size and got lifted up by Magellan saying

**Magellan**: "don't think this is over, you got one cup left, we'll fight again." with Magellan walking out of the arena Mechrilla said

**Mechrilla**: "the pirate team have won the Neverland cup, we'll be right back for the pirate team to fight in the final cup, IN THE MECHRILLA CUP!"

And with Mechrilla announcing the final cup ends the chapter, another chapter ready.


	71. chapter 71 revenge of the Colosseu p5

**Chapter 71 revenge of the Colosseum 5**

When Mechrilla blasted the group to four different locations in the galaxy, we see a high tech city

And when some birds were flying by they scattered when a flash came and gone we see Eddy and Doomsday still fighting until they saw a bird fly by and when they looked down they started to fall towards the ground until Eddy was saved by a flying dog while Doomsday kept falling until he landed in a Bush with the flying dog coming to the ground and let Eddy down safely and saw a kid in a blue suit with a blaster on his left hand coming to them saying.

**Mega man**: good boy, Rush

**Eddy**: "who are you?"

**Mega man**: "I'm Mega man, and this is Rush, he's the one that saved you, it's sad we couldn't save that other kid.

**Eddy**: "No need to be sad about him, he's a villain, let's go."

? "go where?"]

**Mega Man**: "oh no, not you."

the group then saw an adult wearing a bunch of black armor, even around his head, with two blasters on his back and his right hand transformed into an axe with a robot with yellow paint on his parts, with the left hand a fan cannon and two of them on his back as a jetpack with Eddy saying

**Eddy**: "who are they?"

**Mega man** ["the one with the axe for a hand is Breaker Night or his villain name, Lord Obsidian and the robot with the fan for a weapon and a lot of selfishness is Air-man."

**Air-man**: "I am not selfish!"

**Lord Obsidian**: "yes, you are."

**Doomsday**: "I agree."

The whole group turned to see Doomsday out of the Bush walking between Lord Obsidian and Air-man saying

**Doomsday**: ["this time Eddy, your done6 to 3y64 for."]

**Mega**** man** ["don't you even dare."]

**Eddy** ["I don't think the two of us can take on the three of them."

**Rush** "bark!"

**Eddy** ["oh yeah, forgot about Rush."]

**Lord Obsidian**: "yes, a battle against Mega man, his dog and a child."

**Eddy**: "this kid knows how to use a yo-yo for a weapon."

Air-man: "that's just stupid."

Eddy then whacked Air-man with his yo-yo making him stumble a bit seeing how he did it with Lord Obsidian saying

**Lord Obsidian** "this is going to be a great battle of a lifetime."]

**Mega man** "You won't win once I bring you back to prison."

The Two Groups "Eddy, Mega man and Rush vs Doomsday, Lord Obsidian and Air-man then charged at each other, the battle went on for while until the heroes knocked the villains down but Doomsday got back up and about to attack until he got a call from Mechrilla hearing him say

**Mechrilla** "Is this thing on?" To the villains that got teleported to the area with the heroes don't have very much time, once it's up you'll see blue sparkles on your body and poof, your back to where you stood, bye." **Doomsday**: [what!? No!])

but when Doomsday got near Eddy he disappeared out of site making the others confused until Eddy felt something in his pocket and he pulled out a piece of paper with four keys in the four worlds he and he said...

**Eddy**: "Four keys? And one of them is in this town, what is this town called?"

**Air-man**: It's not a town it's a city, and it's called silicon city

**Eddy**: "This paper says a key is in this city, any of you know where I can find one of these keys? Mega man, where'd he go?"

**Lord Obsidian**: "The key with an arm blaster for a handle, I've seen that key before, Mega man has it."]

**Eddy**: ["But where is he?"]

**Air-man**: "there!"

The two looked to where Air-man is pointing and saw Mega man riding on Rush in the sky and the group went after them but when Air-man got 1 feet above the ground he crashed into a tree breaking his jet engines and yelled..

**Air-man** "go on without me, I'll catch up!"

Eddy and Obsidian climbed up onto the roof and ran after Mega man but when they got to a warehouse they fell through the roof and landed on the ground but Obsidian got stuck in some boxes and said

**Lord Obsidian** [I can't get out]

**Eddy** [don't worry, I'll find something to get you out])

But while he was looking he thought someone was watching him and when he picked up a crowbar a robotic woman flew at Eddy but missed and floated to the ground with Eddy saying

**Eddy**: [what the... who are you?]

**Hypno-woman**: my name is Hypno-woman, and Mega man told me a pink kid was looking for the key Mega man has and I'm not leaving until I get it, it might lead to something."

**Hypno-woman**: I'm afraid I can't let you do that, hope you like having fun, because we're going to have a blast]) Hypno-woman started to attack Eddy, they were going nowhere with it until Eddy bumped his head on Obsidian's foot and an idea whispering to Obsidian saying

**Eddy**: "Hey, I have an idea, once I say now, you push your leg forward, got it?]

**Lord Obsidian** "Yes."

**Eddy**: "wait for it."

when Hypno-woman got close enough Eddy ducked saying

**Eddy** "NOW!"

and Obsidian pushed his foot forward at Hypno-woman making her get stuck in some rope and it breaks making a giant hammer crash on the boxes with Obsidian and when Eddy turned around he saw Obsidian come out of the rubble saying

**Lord**** Obsidian** "that was your plan?" Dropping a giant hammer on me?"

**Eddy**: "To be honest with you, I didn't know that was up there"] Lord Obsidian [come on, I know where Mega man lives."

**Eddy** why didn't you say that before!?]

**Lord Obsidian** "You didn't ask."

when they got to where Mega man lives Obsidian said

**Lord**** Obsidian** [this is the light residents."

**Eddy** "I have to admit, it's very big, and fancy."

when they looked back to the building they jumped out of the way and saw Mega man above them and went inside the building with Eddy and Obsidian climbing up until they got to the building they started to move around dodging the laser blasts coming from Mega man and his family, Rush, a girl same size as Mega man and an adult professor, while Eddy and Obsidian were dodging the laser blasts Mega man said

**Mega**** man**: "this key is too dangerous to fall into the wrong hands."

**Eddy**: I can't go back to where I'm from until I get that key!]

**Mega man** Suna, is namegem coming?"

**Suna**: "He's coming through the door right now, you two might wanna look behind you."

**Eddy**: "say what?"

**Lord Obsidian**: "come again?"

When the two looked back they saw a black and yellow robot that looks like Mega man, except he has a scar on his left eye with some cracks on the helmet and when he charged at them Eddy and Obsidian ducked for him to stop in front of Mega man and his family saying.

[Dr. Light, you called]

**Dr. Light**; "It was Suna who called you."

**Suna** "The pink kid is here for the key, Namegem."

**Mega man**: ["with all of us together, they won't be able to get it."]

**Eddy**: "This is one battle we're going to have a tough time fighting in." **Lord Obsidian** ["you think."

The two then ran in different directions with Mega man saying

**Mega**** man** split up and capture them!

With Suna, Rush and Dr. Light chasing Obsidian and Mega man and Namegem chasing Eddy they went in different rooms until both of them got to the room they started in and when they saw each other Eddy said

**Eddy**: "JUMP!"

And when Eddy and Obsidian jumped out of the way Mega man and his family crashed into each other but when Eddy and Obsidian high five each other they saw Mega man get up saying

**Mega**** man**:"It's not over yet."

Mega man then pulled out the key Eddy was looking for and the key started to glow really bright and when it was over Eddy and the others saw Mega man wearing strong armor with his arm blaster bigger saying (

**Mega man/super** **Armor**: "let's see if your truly the one to wield the robot key."

Eddy then jumped off the light resident's house and into the garden below them with Mega man following him and when they landed on the ground they started to battle it was a tough battle and when Eddy was about to be struck down he saw his chance to beat Mega man, he then jumped in the air kicking Mega man and when he landed Mega man started charging at Eddy only to get hit by a yo-yo from Eddy this went on for a while until Mega man started to slow down and fell to his knees turning back to his normal form only to be held up by Eddy showing compassion and when they walked 3 feet to the house Obsidian and the light family came out of the elevator and helped Mega man with Suna saying

**Suna**: that battle was intense, I don't even know where to start."

**Lord Obsidian**: "Eddy, no ones been able to take Mega man down, that was incredible.

**Mega man** The way he helped me up, he deserves the key."

The key Mega man held in his hand floated into Eddy's and when Eddy got a hold of it blue sparkles started to appear on Eddy saying

**Eddy**: I guess it's time for me to go]

**Mega man**: [sure hope we meet again."

**Eddy**: "don't worry, I'll find my way back to silicon city so we can play together, I'll even bring my friends, and Lord Obsidian, thank you for your help, if you didn't see Mega man with the robot key, none of this would have happened?"

**Lord Obsidian**: "I might as well team up with Mega man, since the old war has returned.

**Eddy** "The old war?"

**Mega man** "it's best to talk about it with you and your friends."

**Eddy:** "Sure hope you heard of Neverland, because that's where me and my friends live, see you all soon."

and with Eddy teleporting away ends the chapter, another chapter.


	72. Chapter 72 The first key To silicon City

**Chapter**** 72 The first key To silicon City**

When Mechrilla blasted the group to four different locations in the galaxy, we see a high tech city[no flying cars though.

And when some birds were flying by they scattered when a flash came and gone we see Eddy and Doomsday still fighting until they saw a bird fly by and when they looked down they started to fall towards the ground until Eddy was saved by a flying dog while Doomsday kept falling until he landed in a Bush with the flying dog coming to the ground and let Eddy down safely and saw a kid in a blue suit with a blaster on his left hand coming to them saying.

**Mega man**: good boy, Rush

**Eddy**: "who are you?"

**Mega man**: "I'm Mega man, and this is Rush, he's the one that saved you, it's sad we couldn't save that other kid.

**Eddy**: "No need to be sad about him, he's a villain, let's go."

? "go where?"]

**Mega Man**: "oh no, not you."

the group then saw an adult wearing a bunch of black armor, even around his head, with two blasters on his back and his right hand transformed into an axe with a robot with yellow paint on his parts, with the left hand a fan cannon and two of them on his back as a jetpack with Eddy saying

**Eddy**: "who are they?"

**Mega man** ["the one with the axe for a hand is Breaker Night or his villain name, Lord Obsidian and the robot with the fan for a weapon and a lot of selfishness is Air-man."

**Air-man**: "I am not selfish!"

**Lord Obsidian**: "yes, you are."

**Doomsday**: "I agree."

The whole group turned to see Doomsday out of the Bush walking between Lord Obsidian and Air-man saying

**Doomsday**: ["this time Eddy, your done6 to 3y64 for."]

**Mega**** man** ["don't you even dare."]

**Eddy** ["I don't think the two of us can take on the three of them."

**Rush** "bark!"

**Eddy** ["oh yeah, forgot about Rush."]

**Lord Obsidian**: "yes, a battle against Mega man, his dog and a child."

**Eddy**: "this kid knows how to use a yo-yo for a weapon."

Air-man: "that's just stupid."

Eddy then whacked Air-man with his yo-yo making him stumble a bit seeing how he did it with Lord Obsidian saying

**Lord Obsidian** "this is going to be a great battle of a lifetime."]

**Mega man** "You won't win once I bring you back to prison."

The Two Groups "Eddy, Mega man and Rush vs Doomsday, Lord Obsidian and Air-man then charged at each other, the battle went on for while until the heroes knocked the villains down but Doomsday got back up and about to attack until he got a call from Mechrilla hearing him say

**Mechrilla** "Is this thing on?" To the villains that got teleported to the area with the heroes don't have very much time, once it's up you'll see blue sparkles on your body and poof, your back to where you stood, bye." **Doomsday**: [what!? No!])

but when Doomsday got near Eddy he disappeared out of site making the others confused until Eddy felt something in his pocket and he pulled out a piece of paper with four keys in the four worlds he and he said...

**Eddy**: "Four keys? And one of them is in this town, what is this town called?"

**Air-man**: It's not a town it's a city, and it's called silicon city

**Eddy**: "This paper says a key is in this city, any of you know where I can find one of these keys? Mega man, where'd he go?"

**Lord Obsidian**: "The key with an arm blaster for a handle, I've seen that key before, Mega man has it."]

**Eddy**: ["But where is he?"]

**Air-man**: "there!"

The two looked to where Air-man is pointing and saw Mega man riding on Rush in the sky and the group went after them but when Air-man got 1 feet above the ground he crashed into a tree breaking his jet engines and yelled..

**Air-man** "go on without me, I'll catch up!"

Eddy and Obsidian climbed up onto the roof and ran after Mega man but when they got to a warehouse they fell through the roof and landed on the ground but Obsidian got stuck in some boxes and said

**Lord Obsidian** [I can't get out]

**Eddy** [don't worry, I'll find something to get you out])

But while he was looking he thought someone was watching him and when he picked up a crowbar a robotic woman flew at Eddy but missed and floated to the ground with Eddy saying

**Eddy**: [what the... who are you?]

**Hypno-woman**: my name is Hypno-woman, and Mega man told me a pink kid was looking for the key Mega man has and I'm not leaving until I get it, it might lead to something."

**Hypno-woman**: I'm afraid I can't let you do that, hope you like having fun, because we're going to have a blast]) Hypno-woman started to attack Eddy, they were going nowhere with it until Eddy bumped his head on Obsidian's foot and an idea whispering to Obsidian saying

**Eddy**: "Hey, I have an idea, once I say now, you push your leg forward, got it?]

**Lord Obsidian** "Yes."

**Eddy**: "wait for it."

when Hypno-woman got close enough Eddy ducked saying

**Eddy** "NOW!"

and Obsidian pushed his foot forward at Hypno-woman making her get stuck in some rope and it breaks making a giant hammer crash on the boxes with Obsidian and when Eddy turned around he saw Obsidian come out of the rubble saying

**Lord**** Obsidian** "that was your plan?" Dropping a giant hammer on me?"

**Eddy**: "To be honest with you, I didn't know that was up there"] Lord Obsidian [come on, I know where Mega man lives."

**Eddy** why didn't you say that before!?]

**Lord Obsidian** "You didn't ask."

when they got to where Mega man lives Obsidian said

**Lord**** Obsidian** [this is the light residents."

**Eddy** "I have to admit, it's very big, and fancy."

when they looked back to the building they jumped out of the way and saw Mega man above them and went inside the building with Eddy and Obsidian climbing up until they got to the building they started to move around dodging the laser blasts coming from Mega man and his family, Rush, a girl same size as Mega man and an adult professor, while Eddy and Obsidian were dodging the laser blasts Mega man said

**Mega**** man**: "this key is too dangerous to fall into the wrong hands."

**Eddy**: I can't go back to where I'm from until I get that key!]

**Mega man** Suna, is namegem coming?"

**Suna**: "He's coming through the door right now, you two might wanna look behind you."

**Eddy**: "say what?"

**Lord Obsidian**: "come again?"

When the two looked back they saw a black and yellow robot that looks like Mega man, except he has a scar on his left eye with some cracks on the helmet and when he charged at them Eddy and Obsidian ducked for him to stop in front of Mega man and his family saying.

[Dr. Light, you called]

**Dr. Light**; "It was Suna who called you."

**Suna** "The pink kid is here for the key, Namegem."

**Mega man**: ["with all of us together, they won't be able to get it."]

**Eddy**: "This is one battle we're going to have a tough time fighting in." **Lord Obsidian** ["you think."

The two then ran in different directions with Mega man saying

**Mega**** man** split up and capture them!

With Suna, Rush and Dr. Light chasing Obsidian and Mega man and Namegem chasing Eddy they went in different rooms until both of them got to the room they started in and when they saw each other Eddy said

**Eddy**: "JUMP!"

And when Eddy and Obsidian jumped out of the way Mega man and his family crashed into each other but when Eddy and Obsidian high five each other they saw Mega man get up saying

**Mega**** man**:"It's not over yet."

Mega man then pulled out the key Eddy was looking for and the key started to glow really bright and when it was over Eddy and the others saw Mega man wearing strong armor with his arm blaster bigger saying (

**Mega man/super** **Armor**: "let's see if your truly the one to wield the robot key."

Eddy then jumped off the light resident's house and into the garden below them with Mega man following him and when they landed on the ground they started to battle it was a tough battle and when Eddy was about to be struck down he saw his chance to beat Mega man, he then jumped in the air kicking Mega man and when he landed Mega man started charging at Eddy only to get hit by a yo-yo from Eddy this went on for a while until Mega man started to slow down and fell to his knees turning back to his normal form only to be held up by Eddy showing compassion and when they walked 3 feet to the house Obsidian and the light family came out of the elevator and helped Mega man with Suna saying

**Suna**: that battle was intense, I don't even know where to start."

**Lord Obsidian**: "Eddy, no ones been able to take Mega man down, that was incredible.

**Mega man** The way he helped me up, he deserves the key."

The key Mega man held in his hand floated into Eddy's and when Eddy got a hold of it blue sparkles started to appear on Eddy saying

**Eddy**: I guess it's time for me to go]

**Mega man**: [sure hope we meet again."

**Eddy**: "don't worry, I'll find my way back to silicon city so we can play together, I'll even bring my friends, and Lord Obsidian, thank you for your help, if you didn't see Mega man with the robot key, none of this would have happened?"

**Lord Obsidian**: "I might as well team up with Mega man, since the old war has returned.

**Eddy** "The old war?"

**Mega man** "it's best to talk about it with you and your friends."

**Eddy:** "Sure hope you heard of Neverland, because that's where me and my friends live, see you all soon."

and with Eddy teleporting away ends the chapter, another chapter.


	73. Chapter 73 The 2nd Key to Bikini Bottom

**Chapter 73 ****The Second**** Key To Bikini Bottom**

We see Jake and Huntress's spirit float down until they hit the ground and when they got up they saw three strange houses, the middle house looks like a tiki head, the house on the left is a pineapple and the house on the right is a rock with an antenna, Jake then turned to Huntress and saw her charging at him and moved out of the way losing his in the process and when he thought he was done for a snail jumped onto Huntress making

**Huntress's spirit**: [This snail is bigger than Skully it can fill someone up])

just then the snail yelped and attacked Huntress making her panic in pain and when she started to glow blue she grabbed the snail and threw it at Jake only to be caught with Huntress getting a call from Mechrilla saying

**Mechrilla** [is this thing on, to the villains that got teleported to the area with the heroes, you don't have much time, once you see blue sparkles on your body it means you're going to be warped back to where you were]

**Huntress's spirit** [what!? NOOOOO!])

Huntress then disappeared with Jake putting the snail on the ground saying

**Captain**** Jake**: "thanks for the help, I thought I was done for, what might your name be?"

**Gary** ["meow." ]

Captain Jake [your name is Gary?]

**Gary** [meow]

**Captain Jake** "nice to meet you Gary, my name is Captain Jake, Jake for short."

when Jake felt something in his hat he lifted it and grabbed what was inside and it was a piece of paper[a copy of the one Eddy has, there's four of them and when Jake looked at the paper he said

**Captain** **Jake**: it looks like this paper is telling me that one of these keys is in the this town, do you know where I can find one of these keys?"

**Gary** [meow]

**Captain Jake** your owner Spongebob Squarepants has the key]

**Patrick Star** [the ocean key])

when Jake turned around to who spoke he saw a sea star walking up to the two with Jake saying

**Captain Jake** [who are you?] ?

**Patrick**: I'm Patrick, and with that paper in your hand shows the four keys and the one you need to get is the ocean key] Captain Jake [ocean key?]

**Gary** "meow."

**Patrick**: See, Gary agrees, four keys means four towns, the robot key is in silicon city, the ocean key is in bikini bottom that's where we are, the rainbow key is in the rainbow kingdom and the four key is in a unknown town, that anyone that went there for one of the keys never made it out alive."

**Captain Jake**: he's kidding, right?

**Gary**: "meow."

**Patrick**: Come on, I can take you to where Spongebob is, let's go.

with Patrick dragging Jake by the arm we see a telescope looking at the two and then we see a tiny sea creature with one eye walking up to the phone [since he's the size of a marble, everything around him is huge] and hopped on the numbers until he got off and went to the phone and hearing someone on the other side of the call say

**Mr. Krabs** "hello?"

**Plankton**: Krabs, the one that is after the ocean key Spongebob has is here

**Mr. Krabs** [what does the fellow look like, Plankton?"

**Plankton** [this one is a kid wearing blue clothes and... you know what, you'll see the kid with Patrick, he's helping him

**Mr. Krabs** [WHAT!?]

**Plankton** [tell Squidward about them, and I'm going to use my robot incase the kid gets past you

**Mr. Krabs** [make sure it's well oiled and I've got me claws ready for action

**Plankton** [be prepared Krabs, because this kid is stronger than he looks

**Mr. Krabs** [thanks for the information, see you later."

when Plankton hanged up the phone he he went to his lab and climbed into a robot and pressed some buttons activating it, we go back to Jake and Patrick to see them arriving at the Krusty Krab with Patrick saying

**Patrick** "here we are, the Krusty Krab is where Spongebob works, which reminds me, I need to get a krabby patty."

when they entered the Krusty krab Jake saw a squid wearing a brown shirt and a weird hat on his head when Patrick went up to him he said

**Patrick**: Hi Squidward, I would like one krabby patty with extra cheese."

**Squidward** "anything for your friend?"

**Patrick**: He's actually here for a certain key

**Captain Jake**: do you know where I can find someone named SpongeBob Squarepants?"

**Squidward**: "Mr. Krabs, someone is here for a key, Spongebob has]) just then a crab[who is Mr. Krabs] came out of a room wearing blue pants and a light blue shirt walking over to Squidward saying

**Mr. Krabs**: "who might that be mr. Squid... AHHHHHH! Squidward, that kid with Patrick is the one you're supposed to keep an eye out for."

**Squidward**: [how was I supposed to know

**Mr. Krabs**: "alright kid, hold still."

**Patrick** "duck!"

when Jake and Patrick ducked Mr. Krabs crashed into some tables then getting back up saying

**Mr. Krabs** "why you little, come back here!"

Mr. Krabs and Jake started to fight, mr. Krabs used his claws while Jake used his sword, the two were fighting until they got on the planks above the dining area and when Mr. Krabs was about to charge at Jake he was tripped when Jake pushed his foot forward at Mr. Krabs's legs making him fall to the ground and crashed through the floor with Squidward walking over to the hole with Mr. Krabs saying (

Mr. Krabs [I'm okay]

**Squidward**: Hey SpongeBob?"

Just then a sponge came out of the kitchen wearing brown pants, white shirt, red tie, black shoes, white socks with blue and red lines on them and a hat same to Squidward, he went up Squidward and said

**Squidward **[this is Spongebob]

**SpongeBob****:** ["Yes Squidward?]

**Squidward**: "You might want to run out of the krusty krab because that kid up there is after the key you have and he was able to defeat Mr. Krabs."

**Spongebob**: Permission to run while screaming, sir

**Mr. Krabs**: Permission granted

Spongebob then ran out of the Krusty Krab screaming with Jake following him but when Jake got outside he saw Spongebob not screaming with his spatula out for a weapon in front of a giant robot that looks like Plankton [except the hands and feet. And then a microphone was turned on from the robot hearing Plankton say

**Plankton**: "my name is Plankton and you will not take the key from SpongeBob!"

**Captain Jake**: [We'll see about that]

**SpongeBob**: Bring it on, kid, BRING, IT, ON!])

when Jake charged at the two they started to battle and Jake was having a hard time until he got an idea and started to slash at Plankton's robot and it started to get wobbly saying...

**Plankton**: Spongebob, the plank-bot can't keep going like this, the legs are starting to become unstable."

**SpongeBob**: ["we have to keep going"

But when Jake and Spongebob looked towards the plank-bot they saw it was starting to fall down and Spongebob ran to one of the legs and climbed up until he got to the roof of the chum bucket with Jake following him, when they got to the roof Spongebob turned to Jake saying

**SpongeBob**: [It's time we finish this])

Spongebob then pulled out the key and it made a bright glow and when

it was over Jake saw Spongebob wearing armor all over his body with his spatula bigger than before saying

**Spongebob/super armor** This time you won't stand a chance])

but when Spongebob was about to attack he got hit by a patty with Jake turning around to see Squidward holding a weapon that shoots patties and when Squidward ran to Jake's side he said

**Squidward** ["don't worry, I've got your back."

the two then saw Spongebob charging at them and they moved out of the way and they started to battle Spongebob, it was a tough battle but when Jake swung his sword one final time he launched Spongebob into the air making a glow turning Spongebob back to normal and started to fall until Jake caught him in his arms and then let Spongebob back on his feet and turned to him saying

**SpongeBob**: that is amazing, no ones been able to beat me with the super armor]

**Squidward** ["I'm surprised as you are."

**Captain Jake** "So no ones been able to beat you?"

**SpongeBob:** The four keys go to four different towns if the worlds become one galaxy]

**Squidward**: [and the fourth town is unknown, no one knows what the town is]

**SpongeBob**: "You know what, you earned it Jake, here is the ocean key."

And when Spongebob tossed the key to Jake blue sparkles started to glow on him saying

**Captain Jake**: "looks like it's time for me to head back, if you want, you can come over to Neverland]

SpongeBob: "sounds like a good idea, I'll even bring my friends."

**Captain** **Jake** "Can't wait to meet them!"

And with Jake warping back to Neverland ends the chapter, another chapter read


	74. Chapter 74 the second key to rainbow K

**Chapter 74 The Key To The Rainbow Kingdom**

we see Hanazuki free falling from until he landed in a tree and plopped on the ground, but when she got up she moved out of the way when Twisted came at her and when he was about to charge again a black cat pounced Twisted making him stumble into a tree with the cat jumping off and helped Hanazuki up

saying

(**Bartleby**: "your new around here, I'm Bartleby."]

**Hanazuki**: "I'm Hanazuki, the black unicorn over there is Twisted, you can probably tell he tried to attack me._

**Bartleby**: [as a member of the kitty nati, it's my job to help others, besides the rainbow kingdom doesn't approve of attacks]

**Twisted**: "this kingdom will have it approved once I'm done with you two."

**Bartleby**: [bring it on, I'll show the skills I got from the kitty nati]) Twisted charged at the two starting the battle it was a tough one but they managed to knock Twisted down but when they did they saw Twisted glow blue with Mechrilla calling him saying

**Mechrilla**: [is this thing on, to the villains that got teleported to the areas with the heroes, you don't have much time, once you see blue sparkles around your body it means you're going back to where you were])

just then Twisted teleported back to Neverland with Hanazuki looking up to see the paper and caught it to see what is on it saying

**Hanazuki**: [the place I'm in is the Rainbow kingdom?]

**Bartleby**: [that's right]

**Hanazuki**: [and it says that there's a key somewhere in the kingdom, do you know where it is, it's called the rainbow key?"

**Bartleby**: [I'm not sure what your talking about, it definitely isn't my friend True who has the key which she is at the castle]

Bartleby then covered his mouth realizing his mistake with Hanazuki saying

**Hanazuki** [a friend of yours has the key, where?"

**Bartleby**: [the key is too dangerous in the wrong hands, True told me that, you won't get the key, never!"

Bartleby then ran from Hanazuki back to where True is with Hanazuki following but when she got to a town she lost sight of Bartleby and decided to look around the town to see if someone knows where True is, but when she got half way through the town she saw a giant pink diamond as a three wheeled race car with a little princess wearing a red dress and a crystal crown even her puppy is wearing a crystal crown, they stopped before Hanazuki got hit and when she walked to the side of the race car she said

**Hanazuki** [um, hello?

**Grizelda** [hello, my name is Grizelda and this is Frookie, you need any help?]

**Hanazuki** [yes, you see I'm looking for someone named True, do you know where I can find her?]

**Grizelda** [of course, I can take you to her, hop on and hang on tight]) when Hanazuki hopped in the race car she hanged on while Grizelda was driving to the castle, when they got to the castle Hanazuki hopped off saying (**Hanazuki** [thanks, the next time someone asks you for directions, drive a bit slower, because I just lost my lunch]

**Grizelda** [sorry about that] Hanazuki [It's okay]

**Grizelda** [True is in the wishing tree up on top of the castle, defeat the Rainbow King and he'll help you up to the tree]

**Hanazuki** [Rainbow King?]

**Rainbow** **King**: ["over here!"

Hanazuki turned to the voice and saw a creature a bit smaller than Bartleby with a red cape, a golden scepter and three colored orbs on three sides of his head, blue, yellow, red, he even has two rainbow guards with him, they have giant spears and their bigger than Grizelda's race car, the Rainbow King went up to Hanazuki and said

**Rainbow King: **"Bartleby told me about you trying to get the key from True, but I won't let you through, rainbow guards, get her!"

**Grizelda** "don't worry, I've got your back, the only way to stop the guards from coming is to defeat the Rainbow King."]

**Hanazuki**: ["thanks Grizelda, let's do this])

the two start to battle the Rainbow King and guards, Hanazuki was fighting hand-to-hand while Grizelda used her race car to fight, it was a tough battle but they managed to defeat the Rainbow King and he got back up saying

**Rainbow King** ["since you won, I might as well make a path to the wishing tree for you."

the Rainbow King then made a rainbow path up to the wishing tree on top of the castle and when it was done Hanazuki said

(**Hanazuki**: thank you Rainbow King

**Rainbow King**: make sure to snap True out of it

**Grizelda** [ever since she found that key, she's been solving some of the problems in the kingdom with fighting, it's getting out of control]

**Hanazuki** [don't worry, I'll bring True back to her senses]

**Rainbow King** thank you Hanazuki, we wish you luck

Hanazuki then walked up the path and when she got to the wishing tree she entered the tree and Bartleby talking to a boy and a girl, the boy is wearing white clothes with his hair purple, the girl is wearing yellow boots, white shirt, pink skirt, a pack on her back that holds up to three wishes with her hair blue, Hanazuki heard Bartleby say

**Bartleby**: Zee, True, I'm telling you most of her body is made crystals, I don't know how but... AHHHHH! it's her!

**Zee** [you weren't kidding when you saw her]

**True** [get yourselves ready, because this will be a fight she won't forget])

the three charged at Hanazuki only to miss, Hanazuki had to take them down one-by-one, first was Bartleby, then Zee, finally True, when Hanazuki took them down she saw True getting back up about to attack again until Zee put his hand on True's shoulder saying

**Zee** [True, enough, she wTruek

**True l**[never]) when True pulled her shoulder away she pulled out the rainbow key and it made a bright glow and True shot out of the wishing tree, when she stopped in the middle above the kingdom the glow stopped showing True wearing armor all over her body with a big sword in her hand, we then see Hanazuki, Bartleby and Zee come out of the wishing tree with Bartleby calling to a cloud named Cumulo and the cloud flew to the three with Bartleby saying

**Bartleby** [hop on, Cumulo can help you get to True easier] Zee [it's the only way]

**Hanazuki** [I'll do my best, let's go]) Cumulo then flew up to True's level and went in front of her with Hanazuki saying

**Hanazuki** [True, stop this madness right now, your going to destroy twokingdom]

**Trsuper armor** [I will not stop until you are down])

the two started to battle in the sky it was very tough but Hanazuki managed to defeat True, but when she did True started to glow and she turned back to normal and started to fall until Hanazuki used her hand as a grappling hook and lifted True until she was on Cumulo and flew back to the wishing tree when Hanazuki helped True onto the ground Zee came over and helped True stand saying

**Zee** [I got you]

True [thanks Zee, Hanazuki, if you hadn't teleported to the rainbow kingdom, I wouldn't have been able to get control of myself, here is the rainbow key])

when Hanazuki got a hold of the key blue sparkles started to glow on Hanazuki with her saying (Hanazuki [looks like it's time for me to go] **Bartleby** [will we be able to meet again?]

**Hanazuki** [ever heard of Neverland? that's where me and my friends live]

**Zee** [we'll be sure to visit]

**True** [we'll even bring our friends]

**Hanazuki** [hope to see you again]) with Hanazuki teleporting back to Neverland ends the chapter, another chapter ready


	75. Chapter 75 Unknown Towm

**Chapter 7****5** **Unknown Town**

We see a town with a bunch of cappies walking around, the adults were working while the kids were playing, we then see a cappy with a chef uniform sitting at one of his tables reading a newspaper saying

**Kawasaki**: "Another day with no customers, at least I can catch up on the daily newspaper."

Just then he jumped when he saw Ultron and Magneto appeared out of nowhere saying

**Ultron**: "What kind of town are we in?"

**Magneto**: "I don't know, but what I do know is this!"

Magneto then punched Ultron making him stumble into a table and when Magneto was about to finish Ultron he got whacked by a frying pan held by the cappy chef and helped Ultron up saying

**Kawasaki**: "You must be new here, my name is Kawasaki."

**Ultron**: ["I'm Ultron, thanks for the help Kawasaki."

when the two heard Magneto getting up they got ready to battle, it was tough but they managed to beat Magneto and when Magneto was about to attack blue sparkles started to glow with Mechrilla calling saying

**Mechrilla**: ["Is this thing on, to the villains that got teleported to the areas with the heroes, you don't have much time, once you see sparkles, that means your time is up."

**Magneto**: [I'm not leaving yet!"

Magneto almost punched Ultron only to be warped back to Neverland with Kawasaki saying

**Kawasaki**: "That was weird, hey a piece of paper."

**Ultron**: [Paper?])

**Ultron**: Looked at the ground to see the paper and picked it up to see what is on it and said

**Ultron**: "It only shows this town, the other three are unknown, wait a minute, this paper says there's a key in this town"

**Kawasaki**: "Hey, it says here that the most determined holds the key, that's Kirby!"

**Ultron**: "Kirby?"

**Kawasaki**: Follow me, I know where Kirby might be."

but when they exited the restaurant they moved out of the way when three knights came at them turned to Ultron with the knight in the middle saying

**Sword** **knight**: "You must be the one after the key Kirby has*

**Ultron**: "You got that right, who are you?"

**Sword knight** "I'm Sword Knight"

**Blade Knight**: "I'm Blade knight"

**Meta Knight** "And I'm Meta knight, and you will never get past us."

**Kawasaki**: "Be careful, Meta knight is very powerful."

**Ultron**: "don't worry, I've had wors."

Ultron and the three knights start to fight, it was a tough battle but Ultron was able to defeat the three knights with Meta knight getting up saying

**Meta**** knight**: "You are stronger than I thought, you are worthy of getting the key

**Ultron**: So Kawasaki, do you know where Kirby is?

**Kawasaki**: follow me, I think he might be at his house

when they got to Kirby's house they saw a little yellow bird on top of the house and when he saw the two he panicked and flew around the house saying

**Tikori**: EMERGENCY, EMERGENCY!" just then three kids [two cappies and a pink blob] the girl looked at the bird and said

? [what's the emergency this time Tikori? it better not be another one of your ideas to get Kirby out of the house again."

**Tiff**: [this time it isn't, look!]) when the three looked to where Tikori is pointing at they saw Ultron and Kawasaki walking to them with the girl saying

? [thanks for the help Tikori, you can go inside]

**Tikori**: "Thanks Tiff, I've been needing to get some sleep])

with Tikori going into the house to sleep the three kids ran to Ultron and Kawasaki with Tiff saying

**Tiff**: "Kawasaki, why did you bring him here?

**Kawasaki**: [He's to get something from Kirby."

**Ultron:** "Even if I have to fight for it."

**Poyo**: "Well your not laying one finger on Kirby!"

**Kirby**: "Poyo."

**Ultron**: that's Kirby!? He's a baby!"

**Tiff** "He may be a baby, but he saved us many times, right Tuff?"

**Tuff**: "Yeah, so you better watch out, because he can whip your butt even without a weapon."]

**Ultron**: "I would like a challenge."

**Tuff**: "alright Kirby, suck up this sword."

when Tuff threw the sword in the air Kirby sucked it up and transformed into sword Kirby with Tiff saying

**Tiff**: you said you would like a challenge, so me and Tuff will help Kirby fight you

**Tuff:** You won't be able to keep your head on once we're through with you!"

**Ultron**: [bring it])

Ultron and the three kids fought until Ultron managed to knock them down and then Ultron walked up to Kirby holding the paper out to him saying

**Ultron** [I would like the key now]

**Kirby** [key, key!])

what Ultron didn't expect was Kirby running towards the castle with the others following Kirby when they got half way they saw Meta knight join the chase saying

**Meta knight** [is something wrong?]

**Ultron**: "Kirby is running away from me because he has the key I need!"

**Meta knight**: [What key?]

**Kawasaki**: "The dream key, the paper said the most determined holds the key] [and Kirby has the key, get back here!"

when they caught up with Kirby they him fly over the castle wall and lowered the draw bridge for the others to enter with Ultron saying

**Ultron**: [so you know where the key is, right?]

**Kirby**: "Poyo."

**Ultron**: "He's still in training, right?"]

**Meta** **knight**: [Yes]

Waddle Doo: "Halt!"

the group turned to the voice and saw a bunch of waddle dees holding spears with a waddle doo holding a sword at the group saying

**Waddle Doo** "What kind of business do you have here?"]

**Kawasaki** "Kirby brought us here to find a key Ultron is looking for, do you know the key he's looking for?"

**Waddle Doo**: [The only key I have is this one, it goes to the throne room, but you won't get it, waddle dees, attack!])

With Waddle Doo running all over the castle the waddle dees charged the group with Ultron saying

**Ultron**: "This is gonna be harder than I thought"

**Kirby** "Poyo!

**Ultron** "Kirby, what are you doing?"

**Tiff** [He's helping, but he's not the only one that's going to help]

**Tuff**: "Yeah, we're here for you."

**Meta knight**: "The only way to get that key is to work together."

**Kawasaki**: That's how it is in dreamland]

**Ultron**: "This is it, it's time we finish this adventure."

the group started to fight through the waddle dees while fighting Waddle Doo, they were able to beat Waddle Doo with Ultron saying

**Ultron**: "Alright Waddle Doo, give me the key."

**Waddle Doo** "Didn't you hear what I said? this key goes to the throne room, follow me."

the group followed Waddle Doo until they got to two giant doors, when Waddle Doo unlocked the doors he pushed them open revealing a blue penguin wearing kingly clothes and a giant snail, when Ultron, Kirby and Meta knight entered the room Tuff ran into an invisible barrier making the group look saying

**Ultron**: "What the, what just happened?"

**Meta ****Night** "Dedede, what is the meaning of this?"

**King Dedede**: "Escargoon, bring in the first monster."

**Escargoon** "Yes sir."

when Escargoon pushed a button on the throne the group saw the roof, floor and the four pillars show some tech with Ultron saying

**Ultron**: "What is this?"

**Meta knight**: the monster delivery system

**Kawasaki**: this barrier won't let us through

**Tiff**: [lKirby, Meta knight, Ultron, be careful in there!

The machine then brought a flaming monster with Escargoon saying

**Escargoon**: [this monster is Batafire, he's going to burn you alive

**Ultron**: I may be a robot, but I can tell that this is going to hurt

the group started to fight the monster until it hit the limit and exploded with Escargoon pushing the buttons bringing another monster saying

**Escargoon**: this time you'll get a chilling reaction, meet mr. Frosty, he'll put you on ice, literally!])

Mr. Frosty charged at the group starting the battle but when mr. Frosty hit his limit he blew up with Escargoon pushing the buttons with anger bringing two monsters at the same time saying

**Escargoon**: "This time you'll be done, meet the day and night duo, mr. Shine and mr. Bright."

the duo charged at the group starting the battle but when they got to the limit they blew up with Escargoon looking through a catalogue of what monster to order next until Ultron walked up to Dedede and said

**Ultron**: "The most determined holds the key, it wasn't Kirby, it was you!" but what Ultron didn't expect was for Dedede to punch Ultron in the face stumbling back and regain his footing and threw his fist at Dedede's face only to be caught making the others gasp and when Kirby and Meta knight tried to help they got punched out of the throne room with Escargoon following them and when it was just Ultron and Dedede they jumped away from each other with Escargoon saying

**Escargoon** [Ultron, you have to survive one hour against the king]

**Ultron** [I can tell this is going to be tough]

**Kirby** [poyo]) Ultron was dodging and hitting Dedede through the castle, the first twenty minutes were in the throne room, the second twenty minutes were in the hallway and the last twenty minutes were in the courtyard, when Ultron survived the battle the group ran to him and were about to congratulate him until they heard Dedede stand up saying

**King** **Dedede** [it's not over yet, if you want the key, you'll have to beat me]) when Dedede pulled out the key it made a bright glow and he flew into the sky and stopped 200 feet above cappy town and the glow was getting brighter it shot a beam at the group with Tiff saying

**Tiff** [Ultron, you have to move, that beam is targeting you]

**Ultron** [I'm not afraid of it, watch])

Ultron flew at the beam and tried to push it back but it was too strong, Ultron was starting to lose the will to go on until the spirit of Tony Stark appeared saying

**Tony's**** spirit** [giving up already?]

**Ultron** [Stark?]

**Tony's spirit** [Ultron, ever since the worlds become one you have been trying to be good]

Ultron [that's just it, I don't have the will to be good] Tony's spirit [yes you do, the will to be good isn't about proving things it's about the friends you have, and your friends are always with you, in your heart])

when Tony's spirit disappeared Ultron started to glow with his cape turning yellow and when it was finished Ultron started to punch at the beam making it go backwards and when he got to the main beam he punched right through the giant shield shattering the whole shield, when all of the shield disappeared Ultron saw Dedede wearing armor all over his body with a giant hammer saying

**King Dedede/super armor**: "it's time we finish this, ONCE, AND, FOR, ALL!"

The two started to battle, it was a tough one but Ultron managed to defeat Dedede, when the glow appeared and disappeared it showed Dedede back to normal and started to fall with Ultron going under him and when they hit the ground we see the group run to see if they're okay and when the dust settled they saw Ultron holding Dedede over his shoulder then gently placed him on the ground with the others running to them with Dedede waking up saying

**King Dedede** "I'll be, no ones been able to defeat me."

**Kawasaki** ["That battle was intense, how did you two survive?"

**Escargoon** "Are you okay, sire?"

**King** **Dedede'** Of course, Ultron is the first to survive in dreamland]

**Tiff**: "wow"

**Meta knight**: A villain turned good

**Kirby**: "poyo."

**Tuff**: "cool."

**Waddle** **Doo** most impressive."

**Kawasaki** "You and your friends must be good at what you do?"

**Escargoon**: "I agree."

**King Dedede**: Ultron, here is the dream key."

when Ultron got a hold on the key blue sparkles started to glow on him meaning it was time to go and said

**Ultron**: looks like it's time for me to go]

**Tiff**: we'll miss you

**Kirby** [poyo]

**Ultron**: "Don't worry, you can come visit me and my friends in Neverland."

**King Dedede**: sure thing Ultron, we'll see you there

with Ultron disappearing back to Neverland ends the chapter, another chapter ready,


	76. Chapter 76 They Return Back To Neverland

**Chapter 76** **They Return Back To Neverland**

We see the legion of pirate villains waiting for the four villains with Mechrilla saying

**Mechrilla**: I told them about the side effect, but they haven't returned yet])

Just then they saw the four villains appear back in gear island, but what they didn't expect was Twisted laying on the ground knocked out, Huntress's spirit yelling and saw Magneto and Doomsday coming at them, Magneto punched Mechrilla in the belly hurting his hand with Doomsday pouncing Magellan when Grim moved out of the way then looked to them seeing Doomsday on top of Magellan with Doomsday apologizing to her only to get beat up with Mechrilla covering his eyes from the beating with Grim and Magneto walking away pulling Mechrilla from them, we then go to pirate island to see Terra playing Uno with Skully, Shiverjack and Kevin, when Kevin was about to say uno they jumped when they saw Jake, Hanazuki, Eddy and Ultron appear out of nowhere saying

**Ultron:** [what just happened?]

**Eddy**: [when did you get here, Ultron?

**Captain Jake**: [this is pirate island, we're back in Neverland]

**Hanazuki**: [hooray!]) when Hanazuki hugged Jake all four keys started to glow and the four put the tip of the keys at each other and a hologram came out showing Mega man, Spongebob, True and Dedede sitting at a table with a cloaked figure in front of them saying

**Everyone**: [the mission for the four of you is to give the four keys to the Caballeros, when they have proved themselves of defeating you with the super armor, good luck, Determined four]

**Determined four**: [yes sir!])

when the hologram ended the four pulled the keys away realizing why they earned the keys with Terra saying

**Terra**: [the Caballeros, it's happening again]

**Ultron**: [again?]

**Eddy**: [what are you talking about, bro?]

**Terra**: [Me and three of my friends were the first to bring the worlds back to the way they are, and now it's happening again."

**Captain Jake** [that explains why we've been seeing new people."

**Hanazuki**: [maybe the moon gems can help incase the keys get destroyed]

**Shiverjack**: [but we only have five of them, we need two more]

**Eddy**: [I know who has the sixth moon gem, the color soldier trio])

We then see Zolton activating a security system making sure a diamond is secure then walked over to the couch next to Red Jessica petting Rosie [Rosie's a white kitten with a bow on the back of her neck] saying

**Zolton**: [it took me three hours, but I managed to make the perfect security system for the diamond]

**Red** **Jessica**: [we're lucky Rosie found the diamond]

**Rosie**: [meow]) just then they heard a knock on the door and opened it to see Mechrilla in the doorway saying

**Mechrilla**: [hello, I was wondering if you could trade me that diamond with what I have]

**Zolton:** [no way, it's too dangerous to be in the wrong hands, good day]) when Zolton slammed the door closed Mechrilla pulled out the sixth moon gem saying

**Mechrilla**: [that's too bad, because I was hoping to give you this purple moon gem for the diamond])

just then the door opened with Zolton grabbing the moon gem and placing the diamond in Mechrilla's hand then slamming then door making Mechrilla flinch then to see Zolton place the moon gem in the security system and when he got everything in place he was panting with Rosie playing with Zolton's robe saying

**Zolton**: [that was a close one]

**Rosie**: [meow]

**Red Jessica**: ["why would you do that?" You just gave him the diamond."

**Zolton** ["the seven moon gems have a power, the power in this moon gem has the power for anyone that holds it the power to transform into anyone they know, it's more dangerous then the diamond, it's a good thing Mechrilla brought it to us."

And with that ends the chapter, another chapter ready


	77. chapter 77 The Musical Curse Has Return

**Chapter 77 The Musical Curse Has Returned**

We see Mechrilla building a machine that looks a bit like the musical machine but smaller saying

**Mechrilla** [yes, this time they won't be able to defeat me, not even a finale can save them now]

**Magellan**: "Mechrilla! What are you doing?"

**Mechrilla**: I'm building something]

**Magellan**: "well keep it down, some of us are trying to sleep."

with Mechrilla putting the diamond in the machine and closing it he turned on releasing a wave of music saying

4

**Mechrilla**: "Not only will it affect Neverland but the whole world will be in a the musical curse."

We then go to a town called Swellview and to a lair under a shop to see a short man in front of a bunch of computers and when he was about to leave the computers started to alarm making him turn back to the computers with a man in a blue robe walking up to the computers saying

**Ray**: Schwoz, why is the alarm going off in the middle of the night?"

**Schwoz** [I can't believe I'm saying this Ray, but the musical curse is

back."

**Ray**: FRANKINI!

with Ray yelling ends the chapter, another chapter ready, you'll have to pick different songs for the new musical because it would be very confusing if you used the same musical from Henry Danger


	78. Chapter 78 th Musical Curse Has Returned

**Chapter 78 The Musical curse has Returned**

.

Eddy: "Captain Jake you got to get over here."

Captain Jake: Why are you singing? why am I singing? again."

Eddy: just brush your teeth and get over here."

Captain Jake: "Can you smell my breath from the phone is it really bad?"

Eddy: "What? No! Listen! the Musical curse has returned."

Captain Jake: "Wait has it inducted everybody once again?"

Eddy: "Go downstairs and ask them yourself.

Cubby: *Something's is back.

The musical curse has returned."

Red Jessica: "I'm stuck in this song.

The musical curse has returned."

Cubby and Red Jessica Captain Jake tell that you hear us.

Hanazuki: "This is notso cool.

The musical curse has returned

Eddy is there a way to reverse this course once again."

Skully: "Crackers! Peter I think the musical curse has returned one again."

Peter Pan: "Skully, I'm thinking you're right.*

Ultron: "Wait, didn't we do this before?"

ShiverJack: "Yeah no we that you mentioned it this one hug dayjavo nightmare that we can't wake up from"

Kiazuki: "The musical curse has returned"

Kiyoshi: "This curse is getting worse Captain Jake, Eddy and ShiverJack can you save us?"

Maroshi: What are we going to do?"

Basil: Wait Ed where are going?"

Ed: I got to go check up on Eddy to see if he's ready."

Sarah: But did you not hear what has returned?"

Kevin: The musical Curse has returned."

Marie: This is bad."

Terra: Really bad and affective

Zolton: I think I now who did this to us."

Mechrilla: Hello I apologise for interrupting your lovely sing but its BACK!" The musical course has returned because me Mechrilla I'm broude casting this not only to Neverland, but to Swellview.

That's right not only I've Returned the course back to Neverland I also brought the same course over twared Swellview. Mwhaha!

All: Oh Noooooo NOT AGAIN .

Cubby: What is Swellview?

* * *

**Swellview...**

Henry

(yawns) What?

Charlotte

Henry, you gotta get over here

Henry

Why are you singing?

Why am I singing?

Charlotte

Just brush your teeth and get over here!

Henry

Can you smell my breath through the phone?

Charlotte

What? No! Listen!

Someone put a musical curse over this town

Henry

Really?

Charlotte

I know right!

Henry

Has it infected everybody else?

Charlotte

Go downstairs and ask them yourself.

Kris

Something's going on

Piper

The Musical Curse Has Returned

Jake

I'm stuck in a song

Jake, Kris, Piper

The Musical Curse Has Returned

Captain Man, tell us can you hear us

Jake

I'm doing this against my will

Kris

Yeah!

The Musical Curse Has Returned

Piper

This is so not chill

Jake, Kris, Piper

The Musical Curse Has Returned

Hey, Kid Danger, did you hear us?

Kris

Henry, where are you going?

Henry

I hate to be a jerk

But I gotta go to work

You know, sell the Junk and the Stuff

Kris

But, Henry, haven't you heard

We're singing every word

Jake

Like this

Jake, Kris, Piper

It's totally out of our control

Henry

Sorry, fam, I gotta roll

Jake, Piper, Kris

Not a key change!

Trent

In case you're just tuning in

The Musical Curse Has Returned

Mary

My middle name is Debbie

Trent (Mary)

Good God, Mary!

The Musical Curse Has Returned (Mary Debbie Gaperman)

News crew

Captain Man, Kid Danger, can you save us?

Trent

In other news, a Swellview woman is pregnant

But NOT with what you'd expect—

Frankini

We interrupt this program for me!

Citizens of Swellview, it is I, Frankini the Grand

In case you didn't notice, the musical curse has returned and it affected everyone else but this time it wasn't me. Captain Man kid danger please it wasn't me this time

All

so who was it this time?"

Ray

"Can we all agree that this was frankini's fault once again.


	79. Chapter 79 What are we going to do

**Chapter 79 What are we going to do/you'll never believe what happened**

**Mega man, Suna, Dr. Light,**

What are we gonna do?

**Breaker Night**

I'm trying to find Mechrilla

**Spongebob, Sandy Patrick**

What are we gonna do?

Mr. Krabs

He's gotta be hiding somewhere

Squidward, True, Zee,

What are we gonna do?

**_Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Escargoon/Tuff, Ultron_** Escargoon! [There he is!] (Finally!)

Escargoon

Sorry it took me so long

**Ultron**

Ooh, Escar, you'll never believe what happened

**Escargoon**

No, I know.

**Ultron**

The musical curse has returned

**Escargoon**

Yeah, I know.

**Ultron**

And you'll never believe who's behind it again

**Escargoon**

Mechrilla?

**Ultron**

Mechrilla!

**Escargoon**

Yeah, I know!

**Ultron**

Ooh, Hen, you'll never believe how he did it

**Escargoon**

The speakers.

**Ultron**

He took control of the speakers

**Escargoon**

Yeah, I know.

**Escargoon** and **Ultron**

And then put out a weird kind of frequency and now we have to sing

**Escargoon**

Ultron!

**Ultron**

Yeah?

**Escargoon**

Thanks for filling me in

**Ultron**

Sure!


	80. Chapter 80 Heroes and Villains team up

**Chapter 80 Heroes and villains team up**

**Kid Danger**: Frankini!

**Frankini**: Kid Danger!

**Captain Man**: FRANKINI?

**Goomer**: Goomer!

**Captain Man**: Look Frankini we know it was you who made us sing in s musical again ADMIT IT!

**Frankini**: Is he always like this?

**Kid Danger**: everyday man!

**Captain Man**: enough chit-chat frankini I know it was you.

**Frankini**: whatever do you mean I didn't do anything me and Goomer were just doing some Tai chi, until your plans to the door open.

**Goomer**: you always nine bucks for the door Captain Man

**Kid Danger**: Here you go.

**Goomer**: thank you Kid Danger

**Captain Man**: Kid Danger what the hell have you done MAN?

**Kid Danger**: I give them ten bucks to replace the door.

**Frankini**: look maybe we can team up, to figure out who is responsible for making us sing a musical again because last time I checked it wasn't me this time Captain Man so do we have a deal?

**Captain Man**: FINE WE HAVE A DEAL BUT DON'T GET IN MY WAY FRANKINI!


	81. Chapter 81 Captain Jake CM KD

**Author: Hey guys, I'm back I took a break from this Crossover but I am back and ready to continue this crossover now take a break from Neverland and go straight to swellview where Captain Man kid danger frankini Captain Jake Hanazuki and Eddy, team up together to stop this music from curse so without further Ado I give you chapter 81 enjoy!****Chapter 81: Captain Jake teams up with captain man and kid danger**

**Captain Jake**: "So this is Swellview?"

**Hanazuki**: "This town is amazing!"

**Eddy**: "Look I know swellview's amazing, but we got to go find captain man and kid danger and frankini so we can team up together and stop this music curse."

**Captain Jake**: "Hanazuki , Eddy is right so let's go to junk and stuff so we can team up with Captain Man Kid Danger and Frankini."

**All**: "Time to team up, team, team up team up team team up team up."

**Captain Man**: "Henry, what is that sound?'

**Kid Danger**: "I think so much coming down the elevator and I hope it's not a pizza man cuz I just ordered it not that long ago."

**Captain Man**: "Henry, who are these children and why did they come down here to the man cave."

**Frankini**: "Are you serious just going to keep me tied up in this chair?" cuz like I said I did not do this I did not bring this musical curse back please Captain Man that's me go.

**Captain Jake**: "I'll let you out sir."

**Frankini**: thank you thank you I really appreciate it thank you thank you I really appreciate it thank you now here is my question who are you people?"

five six seven eight...

**Captain Jake**: my name is Captain Jake I'm the captain of the never cease and I'm from Neverland and these are my friends hanazuki and Eddy the reason why we came here because we need to team up with you guys and by the way Captain Man franchini is innocent he only did that once this time, there's another villain, his name is Mechrila he is the one that does so that's why we need your help so Let's

**All**: team up team up team up we got to stop that's not before it's too late team up team up and then come on everybody let's take this man down to Justice and when this fight just got this musical curse out of our minds for good

**Captain Jake**: "TODAY!"

**Hanazuki**: "TODAY!"

**Eddy**: "TODAY!"

**Frankini**: that's right TODAY**Captain Man**: SO LET'S TEAM UP TEAM UP TEAM UP TEAM UP TEAM UP TEAM UP TEAM UP**Kid Danger**: that's about a road King so let's team up

**All**: "YEAH"


	82. Chapter 82 Mechrilla's Big Revival

**Chapter 82 Mechrilla's Big Revival**

**Mechrilla**: "Attention attention everyone I have a big announcement with a big revial I got to take down Captain Jake once and for all."

**Magellan**: "What is that big revial?"

**Grim buccaneer**: I don't see what the big deal it's just a stupid idea just l get rid of Jake.

**Dr. ****Undergear**: "I think it's a brilliant plan."

**Chaos Khan**: so what are we waiting for let's go destroy that pirate!

**Twisted**: "Did your mother teach you manners?"

**Captain Dark**: "he probably learned it from his dad.

**Professor Purple**: "Wait wait, wait, a second so are we just literally going to go with this plan to destroy Captain Jake do you think that's a little bit cool I'm in."


	83. Chapter 83 The Fight Somg 2

Chapter 83 Fight song 2

Captain Jake, Hanazuki Captain Man, Kid danger

Fight song

Fight song

This is the fight song

This is the fight song

This is the fight song

There will be fighting in this song

Fighting that is done through song

**True**

Round 1

Captain Jake, Hanazuki Captain Man, Kid danger

Fight song

**Mechrilla**

Little boy, let's see

Can you sing as high as me

Captain Jake, Hanazuki Captain Man, Kid danger

This is the fight song

**True**

Round 2

**Captain Jake, Hanazuki Captain Man, Kid danger**

Goomer

Kid Danger

**Captain Jake, Hanazuki Captain Man, Kid danger**

Fight song

Mechrilla

Well, kid let's see

Can you sing as long as me?

**Captain Jake, Hanazuki Captain Man, Kid danger**

_This is the fight song_**True**Round 3

**Captain Jake, Hanazuki Captain Man, Kid danger**

_Fight song_

**Captain Man, Kid Danger, Captain Jake Hanazuki**

_Fight song_

**Mechrilla**

Okay, let's see

Can you sing as low as me?


	84. Chapter 84 The grand Finally 2

**Chapter 84 The Grand Finally 2**

**Author"s Note: hey Nominatis! It is time for the whole universes to join together and sing the final song to save everyone from sing musical numbers. So get excited cuz it's going to be a finally you will never forget. So with out futher ado I give you this final Musical Number chapter! Enjoy!**

**Machrilla**: Finally I am almost up to 1,0000 views.

**Captain Man**: Not so fast Machrilla!

**Machrilla**: Oh, no Not Fan!

**Captain Man**: It's Man

**Machrilla**: What ever.

**Magallan**: Hello!

**Captain Man**: Ugh.

**Captain Jake**: Okay enough with the introduction! Captain Man, start singing because we need to get rid of this musical curse right now.

**Captain Man**: Uh...

It takes more than three voices to make Harmony,

**Machrilla**: Oh no! Not again! You guys can't possibly think you can beat me with that song again.

**Captain Man**: we all got a choice for our destiny so if every Matey would just sing with me we will once again be free in Harmony.

**Machrilla**: Magellan quick they're trying to sing the finale again turn that thing up higher.

**Magellan**: No!

**Machrilla**: Magellan I command you to turn in this machine higher now.

**Magellan**: I'll sing with you

**Machrilla**: you will not sing with them.

**Captain Jake**: it takes three voices to make Harmony, we all got a choice in our destiny so if every Matey would just sing with me we will once again be free in harmony.

**Hanazuki**: come on, Megan we need your help as well.

**Magellan**: Oh okay!

**All**: OMG!

**Captain Jake**: everyone in the universe sing with us.

**Bikini Bottom**

**Patrick and SpongeBob**

it will take more than three voices to make Harmony we all got a choice we all got a choice in our destiny so if every Matey would just sing with me we will once again be free in harmony.

Swellview

**Charlotte Piper Jasper**

it takes more than one three voices to make Harmony we all have a choice in our destiny so if every Matey would just sing with me we will once again be free in harmony.

**Neverland**

**Cubby Shivejack The mermaids Red Jessica Captain James Hook**

It will take more than three voices to make Harmony we all got to choice in our destiny so if every maging would just sing with me we will once again be free in Harmony.

(Clap)*

**All**: it will take a more than one voice to make Harmony we all got to choice in our destiny (yoho) so if every matey with just sing with me we will once again be free (Be free) in Harmony.

it will take more than three voices to make Harmony we don't have a choice to have our destiny (destiny) so if every matey would just sing with me we will finally be free (will be free) in one more Harmony

**Captain Jake**: Somethings going on!

**Kid Danger**: Somethings going on!

**Captain Man**: Somethings going on!

**Hanazuki: **Somethings going on!

**SpongeBob**: Somethings going on!

**Patrick**: Somethings going on!

**Sandy**: Somethings going on!

**Mr. Krabs**: Somethings going on!

**Squidward**: Somethings going on!

**Planktion**: Somethings going on!

**All**

: The Musical course has finally been lifted!


	85. Chapter 85 The Big Surprise

**Chapter 85** **The Big Surprise**

we now see Mechrilla on the floor crying until the diamond popped out of the musical machine 2 and hit Mechrilla on the head and started rolling around with Mechrilla chasing after it saying

**Mechrilla**: not this time, get back here! while Mechrilla was chasing after the diamond, Dedede came in through the doors with Mega man, Spongebob and True following behind saying

**Dedede**: You did it fellas, you destroyed the musical machine!

**Captain**** Jake**: Just like that lightsaber when Magellan first lost control of Huntress's body.

**Dedede**: did you say lightsaber?

**Captain Jake**: yeah, why? Jake, Hanazuki, Captain Man, Kid Danger and Mechrilla became confused when Dedede asked about the lightsaber and they saw Dedede, Mega man, Spongebob and True make a sad look on their faces with Dedede saying

Dedede: it's best if you don't know

**Captain Jake**: if only there was a way to know about the lightsaber

**Captain Man**: count me in,

I'm interested in what a lightsaber is

**Kid Danger**: Same

**Hanazuki**: Maybe Basil knows about it

**Dedede**: Basil?

with Jake, Hanazuki, Captain Man, Kid Danger, Mega Man, Spongebob, True and Dedede heading to pirate island on Bucky we look up to the sky to see Huntress's spirit float above Jake and his crew saying

**Huntress's**** spirit**: So there's more than one lightsaber, hey? perfect, I might know where to find a bunch of them.

And with Huntress's spirit heading to Neverland ends the chapter, another chapter ready


	86. Chapter 86 Lightsaber

**Chapter 86 Lightsaber**

We see Jake, Hanazuki, Captain Man, Kid Danger, Mega Man, Spongebob, True and Dedede inside pirate island with Hanazuki yelling

**Hanazuki**: Basil, where are

you?

The group then heard clattering from the map room and went there to see Basil trying to build another device and then he saw the group and said

**Basil**: Jake, Hanazuki, so glad you got rid of Mechrilla's musical machine

**Captain Man**: We helped too

**Basil**: sorry I didn't see you there, so, what do you need?]

**Captain Jake:** We were wondering if you know what a lightsaber is?

**Basil:** follow me

The group then followed Basil to his ship inside Bucky's grotto and saw him pull out a crate full of lightsabers but when Basil opened the crate the robot key in Eddy's pocket pulled him towards the pile with Ed, Marie, Sarah, Kevin, Terra and Ultron following behind saying

**Eddy**: Stupid key, what's wrong with it?

**Basil**: It's reacting to one of the lightsabers

when Eddy took out the robot key a lightsaber with a blue bolt for the ignition switch and when Eddy grabbed the lightsaber and hooked the robot key to the bottom of the lightsaber and it turned on showing a blue glow and then showed a hologram of silicon city with the same mysterious person from before in the lighthouse garden with Dr. Light saying

**Dr. Light**: So you're here to find the most determined person to hold this lightsaber?

**Lord Obsidian**: that is correct, and I sense he is around here somewhere

the two then turned around to see Lord Obsidian walking up to them with his hand out saying

**Lord Obsidian**: why not give it to me, I shall hold on to it.

**Mega**** Ma****n:** Get away from them!

Obsidian jumped back when Mega Man landed in the garden and started shooting at Obsidian only to get punched into a tree when Obsidian got close and then Obsidian started walking over to Dr. Light and the mysterious person to get the lightsaber but the lightsaber started to float in the air with Mega Man standing up and caught the lightsaber when it came his way and turned it on and charged at Obsidian missing a few times until he got Obsidian by the knee and saw what he did and turned it off and gave it back to the mysterious person saying

**Mega**** Man:** that thing is too dangerous, even for me

**?:** But you have the heart to spare the life of the villain, you are worthy]

**Dr. Light**: worthy?

**Mega Man:** of what?

**?**: of protecting this key, once I find the other three, the key will teleport you to my place, see you soon

The hologram ended with Mega Man sighing until Jake pulled out the ocean key and a handle of a spatula went into Jake's hand and he hooked the key to the bottom of it and it turned on showing a green glow and showed a hologram of bikini bottom with the mysterious person at the krusty krab in Mr. Krabs office with the lightsaber on the chest like desk saying

**?:** Mr. Krabs, I am looking for the one that is determined to hold this

**Mr. Krabs**: I see, but what does this have to do with money?

**?** [this is a lot more important than money]

**Mr. Krabs**: yeesh, by the tone of your voice, I believe you, so does this thing do?

**?**: It's called a lightsaber, only the most determined can use it

**Mr. Krabs**: I sure feel sorry for whoever gets caught on the wrong end of... what was that?])

when Mr. Krabs and the mysterious person exit the office they saw Plankton in a giant tank and aimed it at Mr. Krabs saying

**Plankton**: Alright Krabs, give me the krabby patty formula or things are going to get ugly

**Mr.**** Krabs** [Spongebob!]

**Spongebob**: Yes sir!

Spongebob then jumped out of the kitchen through the window only to bet whacked at one of the poles with Plankton saying

**Plankton**: Ha! I told Karen that the speed gears would make this cannon swerve faster, now then, the formula

**Mr. Krabs**: I'll never give you the...]) Mr. Krabs didn't finish what he's saying when the lightsaber came out hitting him on the back of the head and went into Spongebob's hand when he stood up and turned it on and charged at Plankton's tank and sliced off the cannon and Plankton pressed a button launching him back to the chum bucket with Spongebob turning the lightsaber off and gave it back to the mysterious person saying

**Spongebob**: That thing's too dangerous to use, not even me]

**?**; But you are determined to protect this key, once I find the other two, the key will teleport you to my place, see you soon.

The hologram ended with Spongebob turning his smile upside down and then Hanazuki pulled out the rainbow key and a curved handle came out of the pile and into Hanazuki's hand and she hooked the rainbow key to the bottom and it turned on showing a yellow glow and showed a hologram of the rainbow kingdom with the mysterious person in the castle talking to Rainbow King saying

**?**: Rainbow King, I am looking for the one that is determined to hold this lightsaber

**Rainbow King**: I'm not sure how that will fit in with the rainbow kingdom, besides, we're a peaceful kingdom.

**?:** You should never jinx what you say.

Just then the doors of the castle came down when a bunch of dark soldiers and brutes charging in with the rainbow guards trying to hold them back until True and Bartleby came in and saw the fight and tried to run away but True got pulled into the air by a raygun held by Professor Purple and when Rainbow King thought the was done for the lightsaber in the mysterious person's hand started to float in the air and went into True's hand and turned it on and cut off the linc to the raygun and when she landed on the ground the dark soldiers and brutes charged at her only to get slashed down and disappear and then Professor Purple started shooting lasers at True until she reflected one of them at the raygun and then he opened a portal saying...

**Professor**** Purple**: This isn't over, we'll be back

when he went through and closed the portal True turned the lightsaber off and gave it back to the mysterious person saying

**True:** whatever that was, I don't think it would be a good idea to have it in the rainbow kingdom.

**?**: But you are determined to protect this key, once I find the last one, the key will teleport you to my place, see you soon.

The hologram ended with True putting one of her hands behind her head with Ultron pulling out the dream key and a long handle went into Ultron's hand and he hooked the dream key to the bottom and it turned on showing a purple glow and showed a hologram of dreamland with the mysterious person at Dedede castle in the throne room talking with Dedede and Escargoon saying

**?**:You're majesty, only the one most determined can hold this lightsaber **Escargoon**: And why would we want a lightsaber? we have a bunch a laser-saws.

**Dedede**: Quiet Escargoon! I wanna hear more.

**?**: I'm afraid it's all I have to say.

**Escargoon** [And you don't know where this determined fella is.

**Dedede**: shut up Escargoon!

Just then the throne room doors came down when a bunch of dark soldiers, brutes and a titan came in with a bunch of Waddle dees holding them back until Kirby flew over them with the fire ability and blew flames at them with Sword, Blade and Meta Knight clashing their swords at some of the soldiers with Dedede and Escargoon running from the titan but Dedede got stomped to the ground and couldn't get up with the titans foot on him until the lightsaber flew through the air and into Dedede's hand, turned it on and he pushed the titan off and swung the lightsaber at the titan and charged at the soldiers and brutes slicing through them and disappeared, when it was over Dedede turned the lightsaber off and gave it back to the mysterious person saying

**Dedede**: I don't want anyone to get hurt with this thing around

**?: **Good to know, you are determined to protect this key, this key will teleport you and the other three to my place, see you soon.

The hologram ended with Dedede gaining a tear in his eye with the four holding the lightsabers in their hands, we now go to gear island in Magellan's room to see Magellan on a massage table wearing a towel over her body and her hair laid out with Relaxer giving Magellan a massage until Grim coming in the room and covered his eyes when he saw Magellan with only a towel and then said

**Grim Buccaneer**: Magellan, the dark scouts brought in a report that Huntress's spirit is heading into a cave that is said to be abandoned.

**Magellan**: Abandoned? I may know what that place is.

Relaxer the green soldier: mistress, please, you're moving too much.

**Magellan**: Get some soldiers, brutes and titans ready, we're heading out!

**Grim** **Buccaneer**: I'm on it,

**Magellan**: Grim still had his eyes cover and was bumping into things until Magellan said

**Magellan**: uncover your eyes.

But when Grim did he saw Magellan and ran out of the room with Magellan feeling a pop in her spine and said

**Magellan**: that felt good.

**Relaxer the green soldier**: Like I said, I'm able to sense any tension in someone, the next joint in your spine is gonna take a while to pop.

**Magellan**: Take your time.

With Relaxer pushing his elbow against Magellan's back ends the chapter, another chapter ready


	87. Chapter 87 Revealing His true identity

**Chapter 87 Revealing His True Identity**

we see Huntress's spirit going through a tunnel until she got to the end and saw a giant door with the mysterious person in the room and said

**Huntress's** **spirit**: So, we meet again, Sigma.

when the mysterious person turned to Huntress he grabbed the side of the cloak and pulled it off revealing his true form Sigma, is a character and main antagonist ofMega Man's bad guy.

Who then pullies out a handle the size of his hand and turnes it on pointing it at Huntress but she only chuckled and twisted the scythes into two and ignited them into lightsabers making Sigma pull out another lightsaber and turning it on and the two charged at each other clashing lightsabers but when Sigma swung one of his lightsabers at Huntress she just formed back making Sigma confused saying...

**Sigma**: how can this be? no ghost can survive my strike!

**Huntress's spirit**: I'm no ghost, I'm a spirit!

**Sigma**: Spirit!?

Huntress then swung her lightsabers clashing with Sigma's lightsabers making him fall to the ground and Huntress flew to the door only to stop near the keypad when she heard foot steps coming from the tunnel and saw Jake, Hanazuki, Eddy and Ultron come in with the lightsabers in their hands ready saying

**Captain**** Jake**: hold it right there, Huntress!

**Huntress's spirit**: it's not me that will lower my weapons

When Huntress turned off the lightsabers and put the scythes back into one and pressed a few buttons and the door dispensed a dual staff and she grabbed it and was about to ignite both sides when a creak sound came making the whole group look to the door and saw it opening and released every single Lightsaber handle with Sigma saying

**Sigma**: Run!

The group started to run only to get caught in the handle pile, we go outside the tunnel to see the legion of pirate villains trying to get the bronze door open with Mechrilla sitting on a rock until he said...

**Mechrilla**: may I try?

**Dr**. **Underground**: all right everyone! let's give Mechrilla a try.

when the other members of the legion of pirate villains moved out of the way they thought Mechrilla was going to knock the door down until he bent down and wiped some dirt away showing a key on the and picked it up saying

**Mechrilla**: Some times you have to check the ground for a key, just like a place mat.

But when he unlocked the door and opened it they saw the lightsaber pile coming their way and tried to run from it but the pile got to them, when the pile stopped they popped their heads out of the pile with Jake and Hanazuki coming out last wandering where Huntress and Sigma only to hold each other when Huntress came out in front of them saying

**Huntress's**** spirit:** I'm not done with you yet!

Huntress didn't get her chance when Sigma's fist came out punching Huntress into the sky and into another part of the pile with Sigma coming out of the pile saying

**Sigma**: We have to get rid of these lightsabers, now!

they were about to get started until Huntress came back out and started throwing the lightsabers at the others making them hold up their arms in defense saying

**Captain Jake**: watch it!

**Hanazuki** [ow!]

**Mechrilla:** Knock it off!

**Magellan**: This is getting annoying

**Sigma**: The rest of you go! I'll handle Huntress

Sigma then slammed into Huntress and started fighting for the others to get away but Jake and Hanazuki saw the legion of pirate villains grabbing a bunch of lightsabers with Magellan saying

**Magellan**: grab as many as you can and let's go.

**Captain**** Jake**: Hey!

**Hanazuki**: Put those down!

**Grim**** Buccaneer**: I think we have enough!

**Magellan**: Then let's get to the ship!

**Mechrilla**: Smoke bomb!

when Mechrilla threw a smoke bomb onto the ground it made a bunch powder go everywhere making Jake and Hanazuki cough and when it was over they stopped coughing and saw the legion of pirate villains gone and thought they should head back to pirate island with the rest of the lightsabers so nobody would get their hands on them.

We go to the legion of pirate villains to see them covered in baking powder with a bunch of lightsabers in their hands saying

**Magellan**: Good job with the smoke bomb Mechrilla, though you could have gone easier with the baking powder, where did you get the idea for it?

**Mechrilla**: Doomsday told me about it.

**Dr. Undergear**: I should of known])

And with the legion of pirate villains heading back to their ship ends the chapter, [Laquane, it your reading this comment, the chapter would be better if you didn't put the another chapter ready part in the chapters of the fanfic]another chapter ready


	88. Chapter 88 Izz-tron

**Chapter 88 Izz-tron**

We now go to gear island to see Undergear finishing one of his machines under a tarp until Mechrilla came into the room saying

**Mechrilla**: "Hey doc, what are you making this time?"

**Dr. Undergear**: "I'm almost done with it, it must be activated."

Mechrilla backed away into the other room for Undergear to pull a lever down making a bunch of electricity fly around the room hitting the machine under the tarp and when it was over Undergear turned it off with Mechrilla walking back in the room saying

**Mechrilla**: "did you create life?"

**Dr. Undergear**: "it's not frankenstein! behold."

When Undergear pulled the tarp off Mechrilla saw the old version of Izzy on the metal bed with Undergear saying

**Dr. Undergear**:My latest creation, Izz-tron!

Undergear laughed through all the night with Mechrilla starting to laugh along but doesn't know what they are laughing about which ends the chapter.


	89. Chapter 89 Let The Plan Begin

**Chapter 89 Let The Plan Begin**

We see Undergear's shark ship next to pirate island with Undergear, Mechrilla, Magellan and Captain Dark on the ship with Izz-tron covered by the tarp again with Undergear saying

**Dr. Undergear**: This will be perfect, once Izz-tron gain their trust, she'll open some of the entrances for us to enter the hideout and we'll do what we want.

**Magellan**: Izz-tron? this machine better not get controlled by Huntress

**Captain Dark**: I gave the doc a bottle of anti-hypnosis to make sure it doesn't happen

**Dr. Undergear**: let the plan begin!

Undergear then threw the tarp off of Izz-tron for her to walk up to the hideout and knocked on the door until it opened revealing Ultron making him wander who brought her here and then he picked Izz-tron up and brought her inside the hideout and when he closed the door the shark boat rose above the water with the four gaining a frown with what they saw with their own eyes with Mechrilla saying

**Mechrilla**: That's something we should of done from the begining

**Captain Dark**: read my mind.

with the four heading towards the door ends the chapter.

[


	90. Chapter 90 Izzy-tron inside The hideout

**Chapter 90 **Izzy-tron inside The hideout

We see Jake and Hanazuki doing a puzzle while Eddy was making some food until Ultron came into the room with Izz-tron in his arm saying

**Ultron**: Hey Jake, do you know who this is?

**Captain Jake**: Izzy? is that you?

**Izz-tron**: Who else?

**Eddy**: So that's what she really looks like, I got to say, you lost your chance with her]

**Hanazuki**: knock it off

**Captain Jake**: Your still mad about that day, right?

**Izz-tron**: water under the bridge

We now see Izz-tron opening the door of the hideout to let Magellan, Undergear, Mechrilla and Captain Dark inside armed and ready ending the chapter.


	91. Chapter 91 The Truth is Out

**Chapter 91 The Truth is Out**

We now see Hanazuki, Ultron and Eddy in the kitchen putting out a fire in the oven and when they put it out they saw Magellan, Mechrilla and Captain Dark coming in the room with their weapons out making Hanazuki, Ultron and Eddy arm themselves to battle them we go to the map room to see Jake and Izz-tron going through the maps looking for a certain map until Undegear came into the room saying

**Dr. Undergear**: Hello Jake

**Captain Jake**: Undergear!? how did you get in?

**Dr. Undergear** why not ask your friend?

Jake then saw Izz-tron walking up to Undergear's side saying

**Izz-tron**: I was created by Dr. Undergear to serve my mistress, Magellan

**Dr. Undergear**: now then, Izz-tron, destroy Captain Jake!

Izz-tron then ran towards Jake only to miss and get stabbed in the back by Jake and pulled it out making some sparks come out and when Jake was about to duel Undergear the two saw Izz-tron standing back up saying

**Izz-tron**: initiating death model

Izz-tron then popped the two pieces of metal off her back making four metal arms come out and claw the ground lifting Izz-tron into the air ripping skin off the left arm, right leg and right eye showing some of her robot part and turned to Jake and Undergear saying

**Izz-tron**: Izz-tron ultra, activated, eliminate all lifeforms

With Jake and Undergear arming themselves ends the chapter


	92. Chapter 92 The Battle is On

**Chapter 92 The Battle is on**

we go to the kitchen of the hideout to see the two groups still fighting until Jake and Undergear came flying into the group stopping the fight making them see Izz-tron ultra coming into the room with Jake saying

**Captain Jake**: We have to work together in order to take down Izz-tron!

**Magellan**: My guess is that Huntress was able to get past the anti-hypno potion inside the robot]

**Izz-tron ultra** I don't know who this Huntress is, but my vision is now clear, my mission is to destroy all lifeforms so only robots can live in the world

**Ultron**: What if some robots rebel against your rule?

**Izz-tron ultra**: Then they will be destroyed with the lifeforms.

**Eddy**: Bring it!

The group then started hitting Izz-tron ultra all over until she was at her weak state and Magellan was about to finish the robot off until Izz-tron ultra said

**Izz-tron**** ultra**: activating rockets.

The group jumped back when Izz-tron flew through the roof of the hideout to somewhere they don't know with Magellan saying

**Magellan**: Let's head back to the lair, I need some peace and quite

**Captain Jake**: I'm guessing when your done relaxing your going to think of another plan to take us down?

**Mechrilla**: That's how it's been, bye

We now go to a small island to see Izz-tron laying on the sand unconscious until the right eye started glowing ending the chapter, some chapters ready, you can expand them if you want


	93. Chapter 93 The Key

**Chapter 93**

we see Eddy in his room with the lights off wearing goggles and gloves and pour some type of liquid in a bottle until Jake, Hanazuki, Ultron, Ed and Sarah came in and turned on the light scaring Eddy saying

**Captain Jake**: why do you have the lights off, Eddy?

**Ultron**: Are you some kind of bat?]

**Eddy**: TURN OFF THAT LIGHT! this experiment is very sensitive.

Ed turned the lights off and Eddy got off the table and showed what he was making saying

**Eddy**: Thank you, I'm making a type of soda that will never lose it's fizz] Sarah [a bottle of soda that never loses it's fizz?

**Ed**: plug that bottle, Eddy! I have a cork to keep anyone from drinking this soda.

**Eddy**: Ed, no, Don't!

**Hanazuki**: I wanna try it!

When Hanazuki pounced the two she got the bottle of soda and started drinking it while Eddy turned on the lights saying

**Eddy**: This is just like last time!

when Hanazuki finished drinking the soda she put her tongue inside trying to get what's left of it only to get her tongue stuck in it with Sarah saying

**Sarah**: I can see why, Hanazuki didn't leave any for the rest of us!

when Sarah got the bottle off Hanazuki's tongue she was about to hit her with the bottle until Eddy ran in front of Hanazuki saying...

**Eddy**: Freeze missy! Hanazuki then spread her arms out standing on one foot while Jake helps hold Hanazuki in place with Eddy saying...

**Eddy**: Just the slightest movement will set off the soda's unpredictable abilities.

**Ultron**: And we wouldn't want that now, would we?

without warning Ultron took out a feather and started tickling Hanazuki making her move around crazy with Jake holding on saying

**Hanazuki**: Ultron, please stop! laughs

**Captain Jake**: You're gonna make the soda bubble up!

while Ultron was tickling Hanazuki with the feather Eddy, Ed and Sarah tried to stop Ultron by calling to him and Ultron stopped when Eddy yelled...

**Eddy**: ENOUGH ALREADY!

**Ultron**: You don't have to yell, nothing is happening

But then a rumbling sound came and Ultron looked to see Hanazuki's belly bubbling and made Hanazuki jump onto her feet with Jake still hanging knocking Ultron off and when things couldn't get worse Hanazuki's flower turned like a faucet knob and the soda came out of her nose launching the two out of the hideout saying...

**Captain**** Jake**: This must be what Eddy was talking about!

**Hanazuki**: lift off!

We then see Mechrilla and Captain Dark having a staring contest until Captain Dark said...

**Captain Dark**: You'll have to blink somehow

Just then Hanazuki and Jake flew above the two spraying some of the soda on them with Mechrilla saying...

**Mechrilla**: gesundheit, Captain..

**Captain Dark**: I don't sneeze

Jake and Hanazuki bumped into a tree, a boulder, a shipwreck and then stopped when they crashed into Hook and his crew with Ultron and Ed Sarah's back at the hideout and said

**Ed**: That must hurt

**Ultron**: Are you two okay?

**Hanazuki**: Super duper

**Captain Hook**: That must be embarrassing to have her in your lap

**Bones**: Don't embarrass him

Ultron was annoyed until Eddy held up a key saying

**Eddy**: I found a key! keys have a way to leading to the discoveries, to think of what that person is feeling when they lost this key, poor soul]

**Captain Hook**: Let me see it

Hook grabbed the key and flinged Eddy onto Ultron looking at the key until Ed came over saying

**Ed**: That key must open the box of Pandora bringing us to the chasms of Hades to bring him to his fate!

**Captain Hook**: Ed, go get the key!

Hook swung the key still in his hand making Ed run over to the spot he thinks is in with Hook chuckling then looked back to the key in his hand saying

**Captain Hook**: This key must open a type of treasure chest or a door to a magical island] Eddy [get real Hook! I say we return the key to it's rightful owner]

**Captain Hook**: are you kidding!? it's the key to the oyster! let's find the pearl!

Eddy thanked Ed when he fell in his arms only to be dropped when Ed said...

**Ed**: Does a magical island have chickens, Hook?

**Eddy**: Lovable oaf

**Mr. Smee** I guess we should head back to the ship!

**Sharky and Bones** Aye, Mr. Smee!

We now see Doomsday and Magellan arm wrestling until Hook put the key against Doomsday's helmet making him yelp saying...

**Doomsday**: Hey! what are you doing Hook!?

**Captain Hook**: hold still, I need to see something

Doomsday then punched Hook away with Ultron catching Hook when he started to fall with Doomsday saying

**Doomsday**: Nobody sees my true face and lives! that's a warning!

**Captain Hook**: This key is useless

**Ed**: Let me try

We now see the group in Flint's pyramid with Ed poking the key onto a rolled up map with Ultron saying

**Ultron**: I think Ed's onto something] Eddy [Hook, we need to return the key

Eddy then fell off the ladder onto Ed making Hook laugh, we now see the group with Hook trying to push the key into Captain Gizmo's head saying

**Captain Hook**: This key has to unlock something

**Eddy**: That's right, it could unlock one's most secret diary, maybe a gateway to a friends house or a locket, of love, it's with my concern that we..

Eddy didn't finish when the key came out of Hook's hand and hang right onto Eddy's upper lip and then said

**Eddy**: mortified? yes, but the last time this happened was between the two front teeth

we now see them group on sky bird island with Ed trying to get the key into the giant bird statue while Eddy said .

**Eddy**: The person that lost this key is probably looking for it as we speak, so I suggest we... Eddy didn't finish when Hook yelled

**Captain Hook**: SHUT UP EDDY! anyone hearing what Eddy's saying?

**Ed**: Past the mustard]

**Ed****dy**: There's no need to raise your voice

**Captain Hook**: Your right, I'm sorry

**Eddy**: apology accepted, it seems Hook is working good on his... yet again Eddy didn't finish when Hook kicked Eddy into the air yelling

**Eddy**: HOOK!

**Captain Hook**: me foot apologies too!

**Basil**: Easy on the statue, it's been on this flying island for many years.

**Captain Hook**: Did you see that? this key must unlock that briefcase

we now see Eddy talking to Basil saying

**Eddy**: And so that's what been happening ever since we found the key] Basil [it's not like something bad would happen

the two then turned to see Hook trying to put the key in the slot until Basil bent over to the briefcase saying

**Basil**: You want to see it, right?

**Captain Hook**: Sure

**Basil**: I've had this ever since I was little, behold

**Ed**: it's a whatchamacallit

**Basil**: Not even close, Ed

**Ed**: A kazoo?

**Basil**: No, the accordion

Jake and Hanazuki were dancing around while Basil was playing the accordion with Hook about to leave until Ed grabbed his arm and pulled him to his body and started dancing until Ed spun Hook around until he was looking towards Ultron with him saying

**Ultron**: What, no flowers?

Hook dropped Ultron and grabbed Ed by the leg and and dragged him along with Basil saying

**Basil**: Everybody now! huh, where'd they go?

We now go to pirate island to see Ed upside down on his head while Hook is pacing around saying

**Captain Hook**: this key has to do something]

**Eddy**: If we find the person that lost the key we may get a reward

**Captain Hook**: Like a doubloon?

**Eddy**: All kinds of treasure

**Ed**: I wish I had a tail

**Captain Hook**: Follow me lead.

We now see the group running to tiki tree forest with Hook in front of the group and Eddy said

**Eddy**: Holding the key for ransom isn't what I had in mind!

**Captain Hook**: Ya right, it's better!

Hook fell to the ground when he tripped on the sleeping Gourd with a sleep mask on Splinter's eyes with Hook saying

**Captain Hook**: What's with The Gourd?

**Eddy**: Must be 3'o clock, he always nap at 3'o cloc]

**Ed**: Isn't The Gourd scared the vultures will get him?]

**Captain Hook**: He's a hazard, let's go

when Hook looked behind one of the tiki trees he saw Undergear standing next to a treasure chest then we go back to Ed to see him holding The Gourd in his arms saying...

**Ed**: Aw, he's drooling

**Captain Hook** It's Undergear! this key must go to his secret lab.

**Basil**: So it was you!

**Dr. Undergear** Basil?

**Basil**: You've done it now!

Dr. Undergear [no way, you did it

Basil then grabbed Undergear by the collar and shook him saying

**Basil**: You won't get away with it this time, give back my plasma coil!

**Dr. Undergear**:[I don't know what that is]) Undergear then pounced on Basil putting him in a headlock with Hook saying (Captain Hook [it's a forest fight]

**Dr. Undergea**: Give me my screw driver!]

**Magellan**:[Hey! who's the one that took Doomsday's polishing kit?]

**Captain Dark**:[who's bright idea is this?]

**Doomsday**: Wait a minute!?

Doomsday started sniffing Captain Dark until he got he became annoyed and pushed him off and then Doomsday said

**Doomsday** [the medal on your hat smells like french rose, give it back!])

Captain Dark became scared when Doomsday pounced him with Magellan running over trying to get Doomsday off Captain Dark until Hook said...

**Captain Hook**: What in Neverland? HEY!

The group stopped fighting to hear what Hook is saying and said

**Captain Hook**: I'm the one with the key!

**Dr. Undergear**: Who cares about the key!?

**Basil**: Poacher!

With the group continuing their fight Hook was surprised that non of them lost the key until Eddy said (Eddy [well, your key did open one thing, the mayhem in Neverland]

**Captain Hook**[do you ever shut up?

**Eddy**: it's a curse

**Anger the red soldier**: fight! fight! fight!

**Ultron**:the color soldier trio!] Anger the red soldier [a Neverland fight and we weren't invited

the group then left while Anger walked up to Hook and said

**Anger the red** soldier: H**e**llo Hook, wanna fight?

Hook hid the key behind his back sweating with Anger saying Anger the red soldier [hey! what you got back there?] Captain Hook [I have no idea what your talking about]) Hook then pushed the key down Ed's mouth making him swallow it with Hook saying

**Captain Hook**: see, nothing

Relaxer the green soldier shall I use the stun blaster?

**Captain Hook**: you'll never get us!

The group then ran from the trio until Anger pounced Ed making him toss The Gourd in the air and into Ultron's arms saying

**Ultron**: [does this kid sleep through anything!?

**Eddy**: [look what their doing to Ed!

Captain Hook: I knew him well

We now see Anger and Relaxer jumping on Ed's back getting to cough up the key with Sadness covering his eyes saying

**Sadness the blue soldier**: please Ed, just spit it out, I don't want to see you in any more pain

**Ed**: {spits out bathroom sink}

**Sadness the blue soldier**: [big appetite])

But when Sadness picked the sink up the key came out the bottom of the pipes with the trio looking at it with Relaxer saying

**Relaxer the green soldier**: It's a key

**Captain Hook**: My key!

Hook turned to The Gourd in Ultron's arms yawning which gave him an idea then grabbed The Gourd and yelled

**Captain Hook**: [color soldier trio! trade ya!

**Sadness the blue soldier**: heads up

the sleeping Gourd flopped onto Anger making him drop the key for Hook to grab it and run away saying

**Captain Hook**: I got the key! run!

** Anger the red soldier**: Get this thing off me!

**Sadness the blue soldier**: Never seen a kid like him before] Anger the red soldier [move it Relaxer!] Relaxer the green soldier [take a deep breath while I get him off

**Sadness the blue soldier**: Is he alive?

we go back to the group to see them on the jolly roger trying to get a lock off the chains to the anchor saying

**Captain Hook**: Stupid lock won't come off!]

**Ultron**: Their coming closer!

**Bones**: Don't worry, I have a key to the lock, I think it fell out of this hole in my pocket]) Hook was about to scream until he realized who's key it was and opened the lock and raised the anchor saying

**Captain Hook**: Bones! this is your key!]

When the anchor was all the way up the jolly roger sailed away from the color soldier trio, we now see Jake and Hanazuki heading to bed saying (Hanazuki [that was some day, I guess stuff like that happens a lot when Doomsday use to be good

**Captain Jake**: There may be more like that later on, good night Hanazuki

**Hanazuki**: Good night!

we now go to crimson island to see Izz-tron ultra sneaking through the defenses and into the room with the sixth moon gem and broke the glass case sounding the alarm and went out with Zolton coming into the room to see the moon gem is gone saying

**Zolton**: The moon gem is gone!

**Red Jessica**: How can that be?

**Zolton**: It must've been one of the villains, one of them must've stolen it for their evil deeds, we'll have to wait until morning to get it

and with Zolton and Red Jessica heading back to bed ends the chapter, another chapter ready


	94. Chapter 94 Darkness

**Chapter**** 94 ****Darkness**

We see Huntress flying through the air now with a duel staff lightsaber heading towards pirate island saying

**Huntress's spirit**: This time I will take them down!

But as soon she got close to one of the windows of pirate island she warped away for some unknown reason, we now go to crocodile creek to see Peter pan and Tik Tok Croc fighting Izz-tron ultra and when Tik Tok almost bit one of the four tentacle arms off Izz-tron used the purple moon gem to transform one of them into spiked ball and when she almost slammed it onto Tik Tok she warped away making both Peter and Tik Tok confused of what just happened, we now see Doomsday and Mechrilla on top of a giant tank saying

**Doomsday**: You see Mechrilla, with this giant tank, Neverland will be ours!

and with that both of them warped away with Grim walking only to see Doomsday and Mechrilla aren't in the room and went back outside the room to look for them, we now go to a hidden stone lair with Doomsday and Mechrilla appearing on of the mini platform near the entrance with Huntress appearing on the mini platform on the other side of the entrance and then Huntress saw both Doomsday and Mechrilla across from her and both groups walked towards each other saying

**Huntress's spirit**: Doomsday!? Mechrilla!? what's the big idea warping me from my chance to taking down Jake and his crew?

**Doomsday: **Us!? why would you warp us away from gear island]

**Mechrilla**: And right when Doomsday was about to do his evil laugh

**Huntress's spirit**: Well if you two didn't do it, then who...

The three then turned to a mini platform above the middle of the room with Izz-tron Ultra appearing on it making the three ready themselves saying (

**Mechrilla**: Should've known

**Doomsday**: it was Izz-tron Ultra

**Huntress's spirit**: Why did you teleport us here?

**Darkness**: She didn't the group then turned to see a dark soldier bent over wearing a dark red robe with hood on his head with a cane in his right hand to help him stand and walked to the middle of the room with the four gathering together with the hooded soldier saying

**Darkness**: I did

**Huntress's spirit**: A dark soldier?

**Doomsday**: That is the most stupidest thing i've ever heard of! {gasps}]) without knowing Doomsday started to gasp for when the hooded soldier held out his hand and let Doomsday go breathing saying

**Darkness**: That was a warning.

**Doomsday**: I'll say, you're no

Ordinary Soldier Izz-tron Ultra [who are you?

**Darkness**: You may call me, Darkness.

We now go to pirate island to see Eddy, Terra and Ultron walking towards Jake and Hanazuki's room to prank them in the middle of the night but when they opened the door and looked inside to see the two still sleeping and they saw Hanazuki's resting her head on Jake's chest with his arm around her waist making the three walk out of the room closing the door behind them saying

**Eddy** One day in the future, Jake will have to tell Hanazuki how he feels about her

**Terra**: no joke little bro, the two make a good couple.

**Ultron**: So are we going to do the prank or...

**Eddy**: Let's just forget about the prank and head back to bed

Just then Cubby woke up seeing Hanazuki and Jake sleeping together thinking to himself.

**Cubby**: But Jake still love Izzy even if she is now Magellan. But now mater what somewhere inside Magellan's little heart, Izzy is atill in there. and I am going to get her back if it means I got to do it by myself I'm going to get my friend back...

With the three getting rid of the prank and heading back to bed ends the chapter.

PS you hear that Darth, I'm making this story my own well this chapter my own because I'm going to bring Izzy back and you can't do anything about it to change it so in your face.


	95. Chapter 95 Prank War

**Chapter 95 **Prank War

We see Ed, Eddy and Marie collecting rocks but when they got near the ocean, they saw bubbles rising from underwater and then they screamed when Jake and Hanazuki came out of the water laughing when the three jumped with Ultron coming down from a coconut tree laughing and then said

**Ultron**: You three fell for it!

**Eddy**: IF it's a prank war you want, it's a prank war you'll get!

We go inside the hideout to see Jake, Hanazuki and Ultron have made some cookies and when Hanazuki tried one it felt like her mouth was burning until tears started coming out of her eyes and she was running around screaming from her burning tongue until Jake grabbed Hanazuki and poured some water down her mouth and let Hanazuki to breath in some air with Ultron wondering what went wrong with the cookies until Ed, Eddy and Marie came in the room laughing saying

**Eddy**:we got you good!

**Marie**: I didn't even expect that to work!

**Ed**: I forgot why we're laughing! .

**Ultron**: We're gonna get you back!

we now see Ed, Eddy and Marie on the hill with the water cannon and when Eddy saw Zongo laying on one of the palm trees he signaled Ed to fire the cannon but when Ed pulled the lever, the cannon did nothing and Eddy saw Zongo getting up and went away making Eddy check way the cannon didn't launch the water until Marie found a strand of hair in the control but when she pulled it out the control door opened and blasted the water at the three and they saw Jake, Hanazuki and Ultron laughing from the other side of pirate island and Eddy said

**Eddy:** They won't getaway with this!

We now see Ultron in the map room working on a device but when he reached his hand out to grab the wrench he didn't notice he grabbed a stick of dynamite and soon noticed it when he put it in front of his face and it blew up in his face with Jake and Hanazuki coming in to see what happened until the three heard Ed, Eddy and Marie laughing from outside the room with Ultron whispering

**Ultron**: This... means... war

We now go to the training room to see the two groups on opposite sides and didn't notice each other making a prank that would go out of control real fast and Jake, Hanazuki, Ed and Marie were worried about Ultron and Eddy saying

**Captain** **Jake** Ultron, I think this is far enough

**Hanazuki**: Yeah, we don't want to hurt anyone

**Marie**: Eddy, I think it's time we end this prank war

**Ed**: yeah, you two are going to kill each other

**Eddy and Ultron**: I WON'T STOP UNTIL I WIN THIS PRANK WAR!]

**Ultron**: Finished!

**Eddy**: All done!

The two were chuckling until they heard footsteps in the room and it got to the middle of the room Ultron and Eddy pulled the strings and activated the prank and when it was over the two out to taunt each other only to see each other not covered by their own prank and turned to see Dedede on the ground not moving making the two scream from what they did and said

**Eddy**** and Ultron**: What have we done!?

**Marie**: We asked Dedede to walk into the room to make both of you think you two were coming in the room and it was a bad idea

**Ed**: May Dedede rest in peace .

**Captain Jake**: I'm going to miss the big guy

**Hanazuki**: me too

**Ultron**: What do say Eddy, truce?

**Eddy**: Yeah, truce. now that we got that out of the way we need to get rid of the body

**Ultron**: so we need a trash bag and some shovels]

**Eddy**: don't forget the flamethrower

**Dedede**: Flamethrower!?

**Eddy and Ultron**: RUN AWAY!

When the two ran through the wall they left some holes in their shape while Jake, Hanazuki, Ed, Marie and Dedede were laughing and said

**Dedede**: They actually fell for it!

**Marie**: Come on, let's find the two and tell them what happened **Hanazuki**: hope their not in a high place

**Ed**: I'm scared of heights]

**Dedede**: You kids go on ahead, I need to let out my laughter]

**Captain Jake**: If you say so

the four kids started looking for Eddy and Ultron while Dedede was laughing in the training room.

We then go to Darkness's lair to see the villains talking and Darkness said

**Darkness**: Alright, what kind of plans do you all have?

**Izz-tron Ultra**: an all out strike!

**Huntress's spirit**: We can ambush them]

**Doomsday**: We could build a death ray and aim it at pirate island

**Mechrilla**: We can build another Colosseum to make Jake and his crew fight in

**Doomsday, Huntress's spirit and Izz-tron Ultra**: NO! WE! WON'T!

**Darkness**: You've tried that two times and it failed

**Mechrilla**: This time it's different, with the new worlds we discovered, it will be a lot more challenging for Jake and his crew to win, and the last cup is longer then before

With Mechrilla doing an evil laugh ends the chapter...


	96. Chapter 96 A Flying Colosseum

Chapter 96 A Fly Colosseum

We see Jake and Hanazuki moving a box of lightsabers into Basil's ship after the whole meeting Sigma thing and when they put the box down they felt a rumble and ran outside to see a flying Colosseum with a hologram of Mechrilla's head in different areas saying

**Mechrilla**: Greetings everyone from Neverland, peach creek, New York City, Silicon City, Bikini Bottom, Rainbow Kingdom, Dreamland and Swellveiw, I bring you the grand opening of what you see before you, THE MEGA COLOSSEUM! There will be nine cups, the tenth will have all the cups together as one, and one last thing, you can have any type of weapon you want, swords, rifles, anything, both good and evil can enter the tournaments, see you all soon.

When the hologram turned off Jake and Hanazuki turned around to see the others from inside the hideout outside with Eddy saying

**Eddy**: This may be the last time Mechrilla does the Colosseum]

**Ultron**: We give it all we got in that tournament

**Hanazuki**: Jake, they're right, if we want to stop Mechrilla, we have to use all our strength to win all the cups

**Captain Jake**: Mateys, it's time we stop Mechrilla's Colosseum plan, once and for all.

with the four getting ready to head to the Colosseum ends the chapter, another chapter ready


	97. Chapter 97 the Mega Colosseum

Chapter 97 the mega Colosseum Part 1 peach creek cup,

We see Jake, Hanazuki, Eddy and Ultron entering the arena of the flying Colosseum with a hologram of Mechrilla's head appearing in the arena saying...

**Mechrilla**: Welcome one and all to the mega Colosseum! today we are going to have the peach creek cup start up, you already know the four that won in the other two Colosseums, Jake, Hanazuki, Eddy and Ultron, the pirate team! They will be facing off against every opponent in the tournaments, first is the peach creek cup, let's get it on!

With the hologram turning off starts the peach creek tournament peach creek cup

seed 9: Pirate team Captain Jake, Hanazuki, Eddy and Ultron vs cluck attack chickens 8x pigs 3x

seed 8: pirate team vs mud armada pigs 4x sheep 2x

When they got to the seventh seed they saw Lee fly through the air wearing a get pack with May drilling her way out of the ground with an actual drill hat and they came into the arena saying

**Lee**: like our new upgrades?

**May**:Doomsday made them for us, we've been waiting for a chance like this

**Eddy**: Whispering All right, the only way we can get them is to have them ram into each other, let's do it!

With the two groups getting ready starts the battle

seed 7: pirate team vs kankers Lee and May

when they took the kankers down they started stretching for the next few battles

seed 6: pirate team vs pecking order[chickens{10x} rabbits{4x}])(seed 5: pirate team vs sheep club sheep 5x black sheep 3x green sheep 1x when they got to the fourth seed they saw Rolf, Nazz, Jimmy and The Gourd on the other side of the arena with The Gourd looking to Jimmy and said...

**The Gourd**: Come on Jimmy, you have to man up in order to fight them]

**Jimmy**: I'm too scared

**Rolf:** Not to worry, we'll handle the beating

**Nazz**: Yeah, we don't want you to get hurt real bad

**The Gourd**: Not if I have anything to say about it!

Just then The Gourd pulled out a boomerang and put it through Jimmy's neck sleeve and he started to twitch all over but when it was over Jimmy started standing up showing he has become a brute and roared at the other group starting the battle

seed 4: pirate team vs cul-de-sac kids The Gourd, Nazz, Rolf and hypnorang Jimmy

when they took them down Jimmy got back up and flexed his arms so tight the hypnorang came out and flew away with Jimmy reverting back to normal with one side of his shirt going down with Ultron saying

**Ultron**: ready for round 2?

**Jimmy**: DON'T HURT ME!

With Jimmy running away the group continue to the next battle

seed 3: pirate team vs peckinpah chickens15x green sheep 5x

seed 2: pirate team vs hopping madness rabbits 50x roosters 5x

when they got to the final seed they saw Doomsday across from them in the arena not moving until he pulled out two laser pistols and aimed them at the group starting the battle (seed 1: pirate team vs the doom leader Doomsday

when they took Doomsday down they started to celebrate until they heard Doomsday laugh and said

**Doomsday**: You were lucky, but there's 8 more cups you have to go through until the final cup

Doomsday then left the arena with the hologram coming in and showing Mechrilla's head saying

**Mechrilla**: Looks like they managed to win the peach creek cup, tomorrow, they will fight in the new York city cup, see you all soon with the hologram turning off ends the chapter, another chapter ready


	98. Chapter 98 mega Colosseum part 2 the new

**Chapter 98 Mega Colosseum part 2 The New York city cup **

We see the group back in the arena with a hologram of Mechrilla appearing in and said

**Mechrilla**: Welcome back to the mega Colosseum, today the pirate team will fight in the new York city cup, let's get it on!

With the hologram turning off starts the tournament

Seed 9: Pirate team Captain Jake, Hanazuki, Eddy and Ultron shield-arm shield 3x rifles 6x

Seed 8: pirate team vs ninja squad dagger 5x swords 2x when they got to the seventh seed they saw Magneto enter the arena with Juggernaut and a blue woman wearing a white jumpsuit, her name is Mystique, she saw the group and said

**Mystique**: These are the ones that you told me about, three of them are kids] Magneto [they may be kids, but they're stronger than they look]

**Juggernaut** [I was surprised when I first met them]

**Magneto **I think it's time we finish this once and for all]) with the two groups getting ready starts the battle

Seed 7: pirate team vs dark allianc Magneto, Mystique and Juggernaut]) when they took them down Magneto stood back up and used his powers to levitate the other two into the air saying...

**Magneto**: we'll meet again

With the three villains going out of the arena the pirate team continues the tournament (seed 6: pirate team vs blast-blitz[rifles{8x} Gatling guns 4x

Seed 5: pirate team vs shield-armada[shields{5x} grenader{1x}]) when they got to the fourth seed they saw a bunch of squirrels running into the arena from everywhere and then looked up to see a girl on a podium wearing brown clothes with a squirrel tail and squirrel ears, her name is Squirrel Girl, she then jumped down from the podium and in front of the pirate team with a squirrel wearing a pink bow around it's neck saying

**Squirrel**** Girl **it seems that you have nowhere to go **Eddy**: Squirrels, it had to be Squirrels]) with the group going into their fighting stance starts the battle (seed 4: pirate team vs Squirrel army[Squirrel Girl and Squirrels{unlimited}]) when they took Squirrel Girl down they saw her get back up saying

**Squirrel Girl**: For a team that has three kids, you fellas sure are strong, hope we meet again.

And with Squirrel Girl exiting the arena the pirate team continues the tournament

Seed 3: pirate team vs shield-magannon[shields{12x} gatling guns{4x} grenaders{1x}])(seed 2: pirate team vs hammer time[giant hamme 1x grenaders 3x gatling guns

2x when they got to the final seed they saw Kingpin walking onto the arena saying (Kingpin [I finally get my chance to take the four of you down] Ultron [we'll see about that]) and with the two groups getting ready starts the battle

Seed 1: pirate team vs Kingpin

When they took Kingpin down some dark brutes lifted the unconscious Kingpin up and took him away from the arena with the hologram turning on showing Mechrilla saying...

**Mechrilla**: Looks like they got through the new York city cup, see you all tomorrow on the lunaverse cup, goodbye]) and with the hologram turning off ends the chapter, another chapter ready, and Laquane if you scroll down through the reviews of Izzy's appendix you'll see the review for chapter 71 really is


	99. Chapter 99 mega Colosseum part 3 lunaver

**Chapter 99 mega Colosseum part 3 lunaverse cup **

we see Jake, Hanazuki, Eddy and Ultron entering the arena with a hologram of Mechrilla appearing in saying...

**Mechrilla**: Welcome back to the mega Colosseum, it is time for the lunaverse cup, let's see how the pirate team will do today, go for it!])

And with that starts the tournament

Seed 9: pirate team[Captain Jake, Hanazuki, Eddy and Ultron] vs spear strike[Dark Scouts{4x} Dark Soldiers{2x}]

Seed 8: pirate team vs dark army[Dark Soldiers{5x} Dark Brutes{1x}]) when they got to the seventh seed they saw a green flash run by making them confused of what happened until they saw Kiazuki stop right in front of them with Kiyoshi and Maroshi come down from the air with Eddy saying..

**Eddy**: You three are in this cup?]

**Kiazuk**: With the three of us together, we're a team

**Hanazuki**:vSo are we

And with that starts the battle

Seed 7: pirate team vs garlandians Kiazuki, Kiyoshi and Marosh

when they took them down Kiazuki tried to stand up until held out her hand and Kiazuki accepted it and was pulled back up saying

**Kiazuki**: Your getting stronger by the day, see ya in the final cup

with Kiazuki, Kiyoshi and Maroshi leaving the arena the pirate team continues the tournament

Seed 6: Pirate team vs dark squad [Dark Scouts {8x} Dark Soldiers{4x}]

Seed 5: pirate team vs dark armada[Dark Brutes{4x} Dark Titans{2x}])

when they got to the fourth seed they saw the color soldier trio jump into the arena and was about to attack until Professor Purple came in the arena in a mech saying

**Professor Purple**: Like what you see, it is the dark mecha mark 4, the other three were taken down by your little moonflower friends, so it's time we do this

and with that starts the battle

seed 4: pirate team vs color squad[Anger the red soldier, Sadness the blue soldier, Relaxer the green soldier and Professor Purple

when they took the four down they saw Professor Purple getting back and said

**Professor Purple**: This is just the start of a new era

And with Professor Purple carrying the color soldier trio over his shoulder the pirate team continues the tournament.

Seed 3: pirate team vs dark alliance[Dark Scouts{10x} Dark Soldiers{6x} Dark Brutes{2x}]

seed 2: pirate team vs dark crushers[Dark Titans{12x}]) when they got to the final seed they saw Captain Dark walking in the arena saying

**Captain Dark**: There is no need for the ol one-on-one, I've been training, which means all four of you can fight me]

**Eddy**: Alright, I've been wanting a against you, bring it on!

And with that starts the battle.

seed 1: Pirate Team vs the dark leader Captain Dark

When they took him down the crowd cheered for their victory while Captain Dark walked out of the arena whispering...

**Captain Dark**: Jake and Hanazuki may be the ones to stop him

And with Captain Dark exiting the arena ends the chapter, another chapter ready


	100. Chapter 100 The mega Colosseum neverland

**Chapter 100 The Mega Colosseum neverland cup Part 4**

We see the team walking into the arena with the hologram of Mechrilla appearing in saying

**Mechrilla**: [welcome back to the mega Colosseum, it is time for the pirate team to take on the neverland cup, let's do this!])

And with that starts the tournament

Seed 9: pirate team[Captain Jake, Hanazuki, Eddy and Ultron] vs tree swingers monkeys 6x

seed 8: pirate team vs sand shooters[crabs{8x} monkeys{3x}]) .

When they got to the seventh seed they saw Captain Gizmo enter the arena with his extending legs and said

**Captain Gizmo**: Ahoy! I'm sorry for what happens next

**Captain Jake**: us too

and with that starts the battle.

seed 7: pirate team vs Captain Gizmo

when they took Captain Gizmo down they saw him get back up saying

**Captain Gizmo**: That was a good battle, we'll meet in the final cup])

with Captain Gizmo extending his legs out of the arena the team continues the tournament

Seed 6: pirate team vs banana slinger monkeys{10x} bouncy bee 2x

Seed 5: pirate team vs water splashers[crabs{9x} big crabs{4x}])

When they got to the fourth seed they saw a giant pink sea serpent come out from underwater making Eddy scream until a girl wearing clothes between a princess and a pirate with a sword like wand in her hand came down into the arena saying

**Pirate Princess**: Sorry about that, I'm the Pirate Princess, and this is Cecile, it appears we are in a bit of a predicament

**Eddy **Like we have any other choice?])

and with that starts the battle (seed 4: pirate team vs rainbow due

Pirate Princess and Cecile.

when they took them down they saw both of them get back up with Pirate Princess saying

**Pirate Princess**: your better then I thought, see you soon in the final cup

and with the Pirate Princess and Cecile diving back into the water the team continues the tournament

Seed 3: pirate team vs coconut throwers[monkeys{20x} crabs{5x} bouncy bees{2x}]

Seed 2: pirate team vs claw pinchers[crabs{15x} big crabs{8x}]) when they got to the final seed they saw Magellan walking into the arena with her sword out saying

**Magellan**: It's high time that we do this once and for all

and with that starts the battle (

Seed 1: pirate team vs Magellan

when they took Magellan down the crowd cheered for their victory until Magellan got back and yelled

**Magellan**:this isn't over, once you get to the final cup, I'll get you

when Magellan left the arena the hologram of Mechrilla appeared saying

**Mechrilla**: Well that was a good show, tomorrow the pirate team will be fighting in the silicon city cup, see ya later.

with the hologram turning off ends the Chapter.


	101. Chapter 101 mega Colosseum silicon city

**Chapter 101 mega Colosseum silicon city cup part 5 **

we see the group entering the arena with a hologram of Mechrilla appearing in saying

**Mechrilla**: [welcome back to the mega Colosseum, today the pirate team will be fighting in the silicon city cup, will the the pirate team win the cup? let's find out

and with the hologram turning off starts the tournament

Seed 9: pirate team[Captain Jake, Hanazuki, Eddy and Ultron] vs grass trimmers[trim bots{6x}]

seed 8: pirate team vs police crew[police bots{3x} trim bots{8x}]) when they got to the seventh seed they saw Obsidian and Namegem enter the arena making Eddy say

**Eddy** [I'll be, it's good to see you again, Obsidian]

**Lord Obsidian**: You too kid, but I'm afraid we have to cut this short

**Eddy**: Yeah, it's no biggie, happens all the time])

And with that starts the battle

Seed 7: pirate team vs robot duo Lord Obsidian and Namegem

When they took them down Obsidian got back up and put Namegem over his shoulder and said

**Lord Obsidian**: [you may be able to take down what Mechrilla has on the final cup, see you soon

and with Obsidian leaving the arena the pirate team continues the tournament

Seed 6: pirate team vs drone attack[drones{4x} trim bots{6x}])(seed 5: pirate team vs robot enforcers[taser bots{3x} police bots{6x}]) when they got to the fourth seed they saw the light family[except mega man] enter the arena with Dr. Light saying

**Dr. Light**: it seems we are going to be making a tough time this]

**Eddy** [no need for that, I'll step off so it would be even]

**Ultron** [I'm guessing you're being nice?]

**Eddy** [they're friends]

**Suna** [thanks Eddy])

and with that starts the battle (

Seed 4: pirate team Captain Jake, Hanazuki and Ultron vs light family Suna, Rush and Dr. Light])

When they took them down they saw Rush stand up and licked Suna's face making her laugh and got up saying

**Suna** Rush, cut that out

**Dr. Light** [it seems Eddy has friends that have potential, you may be the ones to stop Mechrilla's plan, see you soon

And with the light family leaving the arena the pirate team continues the tournament

Seed 3: pirate team vs shield probes[probes{4x} police bots{10x} trim bots{6x}])(seed 2: pirate team vs elite force[sheriff bots{2x} taser bots{4x} police bots{8x}]) when they got to the final seed they saw Mega man enter the arena saying (

**Mega man**:** L**ooks like we have come to a close

**Eddy**: with my friends, you can take out your super armor if you want])

when Mega man held his hand out and the robot key came off the lightsaber in Eddy's pocket and went into Mega man's hand making a bright glow and when it stopped the others saw mega man wearing the super armor with the mega buster on his left hand bigger then before with Ultron saying

**Ultron** [this a bad time to say Dedede has the same thing]

**Captain Jake: **don't forget Spongebob

**Hanazuki: **even True

just then the ocean, rainbow and dream keys came out and flew into Spongebob, True and Dedede's hands and went back into the darkness and with that starts the battle..

Seed 1: pirate team vs Mega man/super armor

when they took Mega man down he was about to turn back to normal until Eddy said...

**Eddy**: Your going to need that armor for the final cup, the others too

Mega man only shook his head and left the arena with a hologram of Mechrilla appearing in the air only for us to see the actual Mechrilla in a hidden camera room saying

**Mechrilla**: Wasn't that amazing, we just witnessed one of the key bearers using the super armor and the pirate team was able to win, see you all tomorrow in the bikini bottom cup, see ya

When Mechrilla turn the hologram and microphone off he turned his chair around to Darkness with a surprise look saying

**Darkness**: the super armor, the very suits of armor that took me down that day

**Mechrilla**: yes, it appears that the keys are the only thing to activate my invention

**Dr**. **Undergear**: Mechrilla, this is the most smartest plan you've ever made, I'm so proud of you and your trying to eat a coconut no joke Mechrilla is really trying to eat a coconut with Darkness saying...

**Darkness**: [does this happen sometimes?

**Dr**. **Undergear**: no occasion he would bite down real hard...

Mechrilla [OW!]

**Dr. Undergear**: And that happens, let me take a look at that tooth...

And with Undergear checking Mechrilla's tooth ends the chapter.


	102. Chapter 102 Colosseum Bikini Bottom cup

**Chapter 102 Colosseum ****Bikini Bottom**** cup Part 6**

we see the pirate team entering the arena with the hologram of Mechrilla appearing in saying (Mechrilla

Welcome back to the mega Colosseum, today the pirate team are going to fight in the Bikini Bottom cup, we put water sprinklers in the Colosseum so they don't get dried up, and begi

with the sprinklers turning on starts the tournament (seed 9: pirate team[Captain Jake, Hanazuki, Eddy and Ultron] vs worm army[worm dogs{6x} clams{3x}])(seed 8: pirate team vs swat fish[fish police{2x} worm dogs{4x}]) when they got to the seventh seed they saw a giant robot that looks like Plankton enter the arena with Plankton inside the robot saying

**Plankto**n: It's good to see you again Jake, but I'm afraid we'll have to cut this conversation short

**Captain Jake**: It's been happening in the other cups]) and with that starts the battle

Seed 7: pirate team vs Plank-bot) when they took the robot down it fell over the edge of the mega Colosseum and when it made a splash Plankton used a little jetpack and flew back into the arena saying

**Plankton** your better than I thought, even stronger when you have friends, but don't forget, all the cups are going to be in the final cup, see ya soon])

And with Plankton flying out of the arena the pirate team continues the tournament

Seed 6: pirate team vs snail show[snails{5x} sea bear{1x}])(seed 5: pirate team vs worm patrol[worm dogs{8x} fish police{4x}]) when they got to the fourth seed they saw Patrick, Sandy and Mr. Krabs pulling a metal box into the arena and when Patrick pushed a button on the box it came apart showing Gary making the others look with disbelief looks with Eddy saying

**Eddy**: a snail?

**Captain Jake**: Gary may be a snail, but he's stronger than he looks

**Gary**: meow

and with that starts the battle

Seed 4: pirate team vs fish squad Patrick, Sandy, Gary and Mr. Krabs

when they took them down a leash appeared connecting Patrick, Sandy and Mr. Krabs to Gary and he smelled some delicious food and hopped after it for the pirate team to continue the tournament

Seed 3: pirate team vs clam armada[clams{10x} snails{4x}])(seed 2: pirate team vs bear alliance[sea bears{4x} worm dogs{8x} fish police{6x}]) when they got to the final seed they saw Spongebob enter the arena and raised his hand making a bright glow and when it was over the group saw Spongebob wearing the super armor with a spatula big as a sword with Eddy saying

**Eddy**: My guess is that he's good at fighting with a spatula?

**Captain** **Jake**: It's normal in bikini bottom

and with that starts the battle

Seed 1: pirate team vs Spongebob/super armor) when they took Spongebob down the crowd cheered for their victory while Spongebob walked out of the arena with the hologram of Mechrilla appear only for us to go to True's room saying

**Mechrilla**: wow, two for one, that's wonderful, but don't go anywhere because tomorrow we are going to see the pirate team fight in the rainbow kingdom cup, see you all tomorrow, bye])

when the screen turned off True stood up and walked to her bed and opened one of the drawers and pulled out the rainbow key saying

**True**: I know this key made me fight, but it's the only thing that can help me fight in the tournament

And with True putting the key back in the drawer ends the chapter


	103. Chapter 103 Mega Colosseum rainbow kingd

**Chapter 103 Mega Colosseum rainbow kingdom cup part 7**

we see the pirate team entering the arena with the hologram of Mechrilla appear saying.

**Mechrilla**: [welcome back to the mega Colossuem, today the pirate team will be fighting in the rainbow cup, will they win? let's find out

And with that starts the tournament

Seed 9: pirate team Captain Jake, Hanazuki, Eddy and Ultron] vs little army[little helpers{6x} grismos{2x}])

Seed 8: pirate team vs crystal cutters[grizmos{4x} yetis{1x}]) when they got to the seventh seed they saw a flash of grey zip by them making Eddy go into defense but got out of it when it was clear until he screamed jumping into Ultron's arms when he saw purple cat wearing some type of kung-fu clothes with the flash of grey appearing next to the purple cat revealing to be a grey cat wearing the same thing like the purple cat and they said

**Purple Cat**: So you are the ones that gained the keys, I am Shadow

**Grey Cat**: And I am Silver Claw, shall we begin?]

**Eddy**: like we have a choice?

And with that starts the battle (

Seed 7: pirate team vs kitty-nati Shadow and Silver Claw

when they took them down Shadow and Silver Claw got back up saying (

**Shadow**: The four of you are stronger than we thought

**Silver Claw**: we will see you soon.

and with the two exiting the arena the pirate team continues the tournament

Seed 6: pirate team vs rainbow troop[grizmos{7x} rainbow guards{3x}])(seed 5: pirate team vs little armada[little helpers{8x} yetis{2x}])

When they got to the fourth seed they saw Bartleby, Zee, Grizelda and Rainbow King enter the battle with Ultron saying

**Ultron**: Your kidding, that group is just like us, three kids and one adult]

**Bartleby**: I'm an adult

**Rainbow** **King**: shall we?

**Eddy**: Here we go

And with that starts the battle

Seed 4: pirate team vs rainbow crew[Bartbely, Zee, Grizelda and Rainbow King])

When they took them down Rainbow King used his staff to make the other three hover in the air saying

**Rainbow King**: hope you make it to the final cup

and with the four leaving the arena the pirate team continue the tournament seed 3: pirate team vs little alliance[little helpers{12x} grizmos{6x}]

Seed 2: pirate team vs rainbow elite[yetis{5x} rainbow guards{8x}])

When they got to the final seed they saw True enter the arena and raised her hand holding the rainbow key and made a glow when it was over the others saw True in the super armor and a giant sword in her right hand and Eddy said

**Eddy**: that's one big sword

**Ultron**: I've seen swords bigger then that

and with that starts the battle

Seed 1: pirate team vs True/super armor

When they took True down the crowd cheered for their victory until True got back up and was about to attack again until a metal crate closed True inside making sure she doesn't go crazy and took her out of the arena we now go to Dedede's room to see him in a chair watching the tournament and said

**Dedede**: I knew True would go crazy from the rainbow key, tomorrow is the dreamland cup, Ultron, I hope you and your friends are prepared for what's gonna happen next

And with that ends the chapter


	104. Chapter 104 Mega Colosseum Part 8 Dreaml

Chapter 104 Mega Colosseum Part 8 Dreamland

We see the pirate team enter the arena with a hologram of Mechrilla appear in saying

**Mechrill**: Welcome back to the mega Colosseum, today the pirate team will be fighting in the dreamland cup, let's see if they're able to make it

And with that starts the tournament

Seed 9: pirate team[Captain Jake, Hanazuki, Eddy and Ultron] vs Waddle army[waddle dees{5x} cappies{3x}])

Seed 8: pirate team vs scarf riot[scarfys{4x} monster axes{2x}]) when they got to the seventh seed they saw Tiff, Tuff and Waddle Doo enter the arena while Escargoon and Kawasaki came in on a tank with Tiff saying

**Tiff**: It's good to see you again, Ultron

**Ultron**: You too, but I'm guessing this is no time to talk, right?

**Escargoon**: afriad so

and with that starts the battle

Seed 7: pirate team vs dream team[Tiff, Tuff, Escargoon, Kawasaki and Waddle Doo])

when they took them down they saw them getting on the tank and Escargoon said

**Escargoon**: It seems the four of you are stronger together, see you in the final cup

with the group exiting the arena the pirate team continues the tournament

Seed 6: pirate team vs waddle troop[waddle dees{9x} scarfys{5x}])(

Seed 5: pirate team vs cappy army[cappies{4x} monster axes{8x}]) when they got to the fourth seed they saw Kirby and Meta knight enter the arena with Meta knight saying

**Meta knight**: the four of you are very strong when your together, but you mustn't hold back, and neither will we

when Meta knight tossed a sword into the air and Kirby inhaled it and became Sword Kirby and with Meta knight pulling his sword starts the battle

Seed 4: pirate team vs star warriors[Sword Kirby and Meta knight])

When they took them down Kirby got back up and jumped around cheering for the pirate team's victory until Meta knight caught Kirby and said

**Meta knight**: be careful about Dedede, he's been acting strang

**Ultron**: thanks, we'll keep a look out

when Kirby and Meta knight left the arena the pirate team continues the tournament

Seed 3: pirate team vs waddle alliance[Waddle Dees{15x} cappies{8x}

Seed 2: Pirate team vs scarf armada[scarfys{10x} monster axes{6x}]) when they got to the final seed they saw Dedede enter the arena but he wasn't saying a word until he held out the dream key in his hand and made a bright glow when it was over they saw Dedede wearing the super armor with a giant hammer only for Ultron to say

**Ultron**: I guess it's time we do this

and with that starts the battle

Seed 1: pirate team vs Dedede/super armor) when they took Dedede down the crowd cheered for their victory while Dedede walked out of the arena and whispered

**Dedede**: {whispering} [Ultron and the kids are stronger than I expected when they're together, they might be able to beat Mechrilla and his Colosseum, be careful friends, because you're going to be fighting in the swellveiw cup, tomorrow

and with Dedede exiting the arena ends the chapter, another chapter ready


	105. Chapter 105 Mega Colosseum part 9 Swellv

Chapter 105 Mega Colosseum part 9 Swellveiw cup.

We see the pirate team enter the arena with the hologram of Mechrilla appear in saying..

**Mechrilla**: welcome back to the mega Colosseum, today the pirate team are going to fight in the swellveiw cup, can they win it? let's find out]) and with that starts the tournament (

seed 9: pirate team[Captain Jake, Hanazuki, Eddy, Ultron] vs safe busters[bandits{4x} bull dogs{2x}])(

seed 8: pirate team vs jail escapers[disco bots{2x} prisoners{6x}]) when they got to the seventh seed they saw Frankini and Goomer enter the arena and said

**Frankini**: So we meet again, but this time, it's with a battle

**Ultron**: [is he always like this?]

**Goomer**: there was worst

**Frankini**: [Goomer!]) and with that starts the battle l

Seed 7: pirate team vs dancing duo[Frankini and Goomer

when they took them down they saw them get back up with Frankini saying

**Frankini**: the four of you are very strong

**Eddy**: and we just went easy on you two, if you want, you can train up to fight us in the final cup.

**Goomer**: Think we should?

**Frankini**: Might as well, see you in the final cup.

and with Frankini and Goomer leaving the arena the pirate team continues the tournament.

Seed 6: pirate team vs safe breakers[bandits{8x} disco bots{4x}

Seed 5: pirate team vs jail strikers[prisoners{9x} bull dogs{5x}]) when they got to the fourth seed they saw a giant monster made of mashed potatoes enter the arena and roared at the team starting the battle.

Seed 4: pirate team vs mashed potato monster) when they took it down the monster was sinking down into a drain somewhere else for the pirate team to continue the tourname

Seed 3: pirate team vs safe destroyers[bandits{10x} bull dogs{7x}

Seed 2: pirate team vs jail exploders[prisoners{12x} disco bots{8x}]) when they got to the final seed they saw Captain Man and Kid Danger enter the arena and they said

**Captain Man**: good too see you fellas again, it's kinda sad we have to fight now

**Kid Danger**: just to warn you, Captain Man is invincible, so try your best]

**Eddy**: This is something you should've told us after the second musical.

And with that starts the battle

Seed 1: pirate team vs danger duo[Captain Man and Kid Danger]) the team were able to knock Kid Danger out of the arena but they were having trouble hurting Captain Man but when Hanazuki fell and used her left hand to lift herself up using Jake's right hand with the sword in his hand the crystals started combining to make the sword bigger and stronger making everyone in the mega Colosseum look in shock[even Darkness] and when the crystals finished it showed Jake and Hanazuki's hands together with a giant sword and they launched at Captain Man who wasn't scared, about it and he was flung into the air by the two kids over and over until the two came into the air and aimed the sword at Captain Man[with a shocked look] and fired a laser at him making dust appear everywhere, they did it a few times until Captain Man got knocked down but when he got back with Kid Danger cheering until Captain Man turned to Kid Danger and said

**Captain Man** Hey Kid, those two are stronger then I thought, and I'm falling

When Captain Man fell to the ground Kid Danger came over and dragged him out of the arena while the crowd cheered for the pirate team's victory with the hologram of Mechrilla appear in the arena only for us to go to Mechrilla's camera room and he said...

**Mechrilla**: Looks like the pirate team have made it to the final cup, tomorrow, the name of the final cup will be revealed, see you all later.

when Mechrilla turned the cameras off he turned around to see Darkness standing behind him saying

**Darkness**: it seems not even Captain Man can defeat them, you said he was invincible

**Mechrilla**: I'm surprised too, but no matter, tomorrow, the Mechrilla cup will soon show the pirate team their final challenge.

And with Mechrilla doing an evil laugh ends the chapter.


	106. Chapter 106 Mega Colosseum Part 9 Mechri

**Chapter 106 Mega Colosseum Part 9 Mechrillla cup**

**Chapter 106 Mega Colosseum part 9 Mechrilla cup**

It's the final cup of the tournament and we see Jake, Hanazuki, Eddy and Ultron walk into the arena for the crowd to cheer for them while Mechrilla came out standing on the highest point of the Colosseum and said (Mechrilla [welcome to the grand finale of the MEGA Colosseum! we'll now see how the pirate crew will do against all the competitors in the final cup, LET, IT, BEGIN!]) and with that starts the tournament.

Seed 93. Pirate crew[Captain Jake, Hanazuki, Eddy and Ultron] vs Cluck attack [chickens{8x}, pigs{3x}]

Seed 92. Pirate crew vs Mud armada[pigs{4x}, sheep{2x}]

Seed 91. Pirate crew vs KankersLee May

Seed 90. Pirate crew vs Pecking order[chickens{10x}, rabbits{4x}

Seed 89. Pirate crew vs Sheep club[sheep{5x} black sheep{3x} green sheep{1x}]

Seed 88. Pirate crew vs Cul-De-Sac Kids[The Gourd, Nazz, Rolf Hypnorang Jimmy]

Seed 87. Pirate crew vs Peckinpah[chickens{15x} green sheep{5x}]

Seed 86. Pirate crew vs hopping madness[rabbits{50x} roosters{5x}]

Seed 85. Pirate crew vs Doomsday

Seed 84. Pirate crew vs shield-army[shield{3x} rifles{6x}]

Seed 83. Pirate crew vs ninja squad[dagger{5x} Sword{2x}]

Seed 82. Pirate crew vs Dark alliance[Magneto, Mystique Juggernaut]

Seed 81. Pirate crew vs Blast-Blitz[rifles{8x} gatling gun{4x}]

Seed 80. Pirate crew vs Shield-armada[Shield{5x} grenader{1x}]

Seed 79. Pirate crew vs Squirrel army[Squirrel Girl Squirrels{unlimited}]

Seed 78. Pirate crew vs Shield-magannon[shield{12x} gatling gun{4x} grenader{1x}]

Seed 77. Pirate crew vs Hammer time[giant hammer{1x} grenader{3x} gatling gun{2x}]

Seed 76. Pirate crew vs Kingpin

Seed 75. Pirate crew vs Spear strike[Dark Scouts{4x} Dark Soldiers{2x}]

Seed 74. Pirate crew vs Dark army[Dark Soldiers{5x} Dark Brutes{1x}]

Seed 73. Pirate crew vs Garlandians[Kiazuki, Kiyoshi Maroshi]

Seed 72. Pirate crew vs Dark squad[Dark Scouts{8x} Dark Soldiers{4x}]

Seed 71. Pirate crew vs Dark armada[Dark Brutes{8x} Dark Titans{2x}]

Seed 70. Pirate crew vs Color squad[Anger the red soldier, Sadness the blue soldier Relaxer the green soldier.

Seed 69. Pirate crew vs Dark alliance[Dark Scouts{10x} Dark Soldiers{6x} Dark Brutes{2x}]

Seed 68. Pirate crew vs Dark crushers[Titans{12x}]

Seed 67. Pirate crew vs Captain Dark

Seed 66. Pirate crew vs Tree swingers[monkeys{6x}]

Seed 65. Pirate crew vs Sand shooters[crabs{8x} monkeys{3x}]

Seed 64. Pirate crew vs Captain Gizmo

Seed 63. Pirate crew vs Banana slinger[monkeys{10x} bouncy bees{2x}]

Seed 62. Pirate crew vs Water splashers[crabs{9x} big crabs{4x}]

Seed 61. Pirate crew vs Rainbow duo[Pirate Princess Cecile]

Seed 60. Pirate crew vs Coconut throwers[monkeys{20x} crabs{5x} Bouncy bees{2x}]

Seed 59. Pirate crew vs Claw pinchers[crabs{15x} big crabs{8x}]

Seed 58. Pirate crew vs Magellan

Seed 57. Pirate crew vs Grass trimmers[trim bots{6x}]

Seed 56. Pirate crew vs Police crew[police bots{3x} trim bots{8x}]

Seed 55. Pirate crew vs Robot duo[Lord Obsidian Namegem]

Seed 54. Pirate crew vs Drone attack[drones{4x} trimbots{6x}]

Seed 53. Pirate crew vs Robot enforcers[taser bots{3x} police bots{6x}]

Seed 52. Pirate crew vs Light family[Suna, Rush Dr. Light]

Seed 51. Pirate crew vs Shield probes[probes{4x} police bots{10x} trim bots{6x}]

Seed 50. Pirate crew vs Elite force[sheriff bots{2x} taser bots{4x} police bots{8x}]

Seed 49. Pirate crew vs Mega Man/super armor

Seed 48. Pirate crew vs Worm army[worm dogs{6x} clams{3x}]

Seed 47. Pirate crew vs Swat[fish police{2x} worm dogs{4x}]

Seed 46. Pirate crew vs Plank-bot

Seed 45. Pirate crew vs Snail show[snails{5x} sea bear{1x}]

Seed 44. Pirate crew vs Worm patrol[worm dogs{8x} fish police{4x}]

Seed 43. Pirate crew vs Fish squad[Patrick, Sandy, Gary Mr. Krabs]

Seed 42. Pirate crew vs Clam armada[clams{10x} snails{4x}]

Seed 41. Pirate crew vs Bear alliance[sea bears{4x} worm dogs{8x} fish police{6x}]

Seed 40. Pirate crew vs Spongebob/super armor

Seed 39. Pirate crew vs Little army[little helper{6x} grizmos{2x}]

Seed 38. Pirate crew vs Crystal cutters[grizmos{4x} yetis{1x}]

Seed 37. Pirate crew vs Kitty-nati[Shadow Silverclaw]

Seed 36. Pirate crew vs Rainbow troop[grizmos{7x} rainbow guards{3x}]

Seed 35. Pirate crew vs little armada[little helpers{8x} yetis{2x}]

Seed 34. Pirate crew vs Rainbow crew[Bartleby, Zee, Grizelda Rainbow King]

Seed 33. Pirate crew vs Little alliance[little helpers{12x} grizmos{6x}]

Seed 32. Pirate crew vs True/super armor

Seed 31. Pirate crew vs Waddle army[waddle dees{5x} cappies{3x}]

Seed 30. Pirate crew vs Scarf riot[scarfys{4x} monster axes{2x}]

Seed 29. Pirate crew vs Dream team[Tiff, Tuff, Escargoon, Kawasaki Waddle Doo]

Seed 28. Pirate crew vs Waddle troop[waddle dees{9x} scarfys{5x}]

Seed 27. Pirate crew vs Cappy army[cappies{4x} monster axes{8x}]

Seed 26. Pirate crew vs Star warriors[Sword Kirby Meta Knight]

Seed 25. Pirate crew vs Waddle alliance[waddle dees{15x} cappies{8x}]

Seed 24. Pirate crew vs Scarf armada[scarfys{10x} monster axes{6x}]

Seed 23. Pirate crew vs Dedede/super armor

Seed 22. Pirate crew vs Safe busters[bandits{4x} bull dogs{2x}]

Seed 21. Pirate crew vs Jail escapers[disco bots{2x} prisoners{6x}]

Seed 20. Pirate crew vs Dancing duo[Frankini Goomer]

Seed 19. Pirate crew vs Safe breakers[bandits{8x} disco bots{4x}]

Seed 18. Pirate crew vs Jail strikers[prisoners{9x} bull dogs{5x}]

Seed 17. Pirate crew vs Mashed potato monster

Seed 16. Pirate crew vs Safe destroyers[bandits{10x} bull dogs{7x}]

Seed 15. Pirate crew vs Jail exploders[prisoners{12x} disco bots{8x}]

Seed 14. Pirate crew vs Danger duo[Captain Man Kid Danger]

Seed 13. Pirate crew vs Farming madness[roosters{8x} pigs{5x}]

Seed 12. Pirate crew vs S.W.A.T squad[gatling guns{5x} grenader{3x}]

Seed 11. Pirate crew vs Doomsday

Seed 10. Pirate crew vs Dark troops[Dark Brutes{6x} Dark Titans{2x}]

Seed 9. Pirate crew vs Island critters[bouncy bees{7x} big crabs{4x}]

Seed 8. Pirate crew vs Huntress's spirit

Seed 7. Pirate crew vs R.O.B.O.T troop[police bots{10x} taser bots{6x} sheriff bots{2x}]

Seed 6. Pirate crew vs F.I.S.H team[fish police{8x} sea bears{2x}]

Seed 5. Pirate crew vs Izz-tron ultra

Seed 4. Pirate crew vs Rainbow barricade[rainbow guards{6x} yetis{3x}]

Seed 3. Pirate crew vs Dream fiend[Scarfys{7x} monster axes{4x}]

when they got to the 2nd seed they saw the four key holders in the arena and saw them hold their keys in front of them making a flash and when it was over the pirate crew saw a big mech in front meaning they are gonna have a bad time on the battle.

Seed 2. Pirate crew vs Mega man, Spongebob, True Dedede/ super mech

when the mech fell down turned back into the key holders and the keys were in the middle until Mechrilla came in and took the keys and inserted them into four slots activating the weapons on the Colosseum for the pirate crew to move out of the way and were about to run until Izz-tron came in and took out the purple moon gem from her chest and gave it to Hanazuki and powered off and when the flash is over Hanazuki's whole body[except her head] is made out of crystals and with that starts the final round of the arena.

Seed 1. Pirate crew vs Mechrilla/MEGA Colosseum

when they took the arena down it fell apart with the heroes heading back to their hideouts, later that night, Mechrilla was sitting on the beach looking at the arena until he looked at his hand revealing the four keys he took form the holders which ends the chapter.


	107. Chapter 107 The Trade

**Chapter 107 The Trade**

We go to the jolly roger, and inside to the kitchen to see Loki playing with a yo-yo but he doesn't know how to make it work but he's still having fun and said

**Loki**: Ed wasn't kidding when he said this yo-yo was so much fun

while Loki is spinning the yo-yo in the air we see Jake, Hanazuki and Ultron reading a cook book and Ultron said

**Ultron**: it says here it requires one teaspoon of butter, perfectly measured, Eddy?

**Eddy**: got it Ultron

Ultron grumbled when Eddy took the whole stick of butter and put it in the pan while Mr. Smee is cooking and both of them are wearing chef uniforms with Eddy saying

**Eddy**; You fellas haven't lived until you tried one of my omelettes]

**Mr. Smee**: I'm very surprised that you're able to cook at a young age, Loki, would you get the eggs, please

**Loki**: I'm on it!

But when Loki ran a bit past Eddy and Smee he got himself tangled up with the yo-yo and fell to the ground but got back up saying (Loki [almost there]) and when he turned the other way he fell to the floor again with Hanazuki saying

**Hanazuki**: Loki, you're hitting the floor

**Loki** I've hit harder floors then this

**Eddy**: eggs, Loki, eggs!

Loki opened the freezer part of the fridge looking for the eggs until he saw a yellow popsicle saying

**Loki**: Hey, a popsicle!

**Eddy:** You won't find eggs in the freezer, look in the fridge]

**Mr. Smee**: [next to the coconut milk]

**Loki**: I'll be right back, don't know why my tongue is stretching by sticking to the popsicle

Loki searched through the fridge until he found all the eggs and brought them out saying

**Loki**: I found the eggs!]

**Mr. Smee**: bring them over, the butter is almost done melting

**Eddy**: NO! WAIT!

**Loki**; here I come!])

But when Loki started running to the group the fridge fell to the floor face down with Loki's tongue stuck to the popsicle saying

**Loki**: brace yourselves!

Loki then flew backwards to the fridge with the eggs flying towards the group with one of them hitting Smee's chef hat and when Smee put the pan up in front of his face and Eddy lifting the cook book up to Jake and Hanazuki's faces the eggs hit the pan like a drum and Smee fell to the floor for the rest of the eggs to hit Ultron making him fall to the floor, Eddy then grabbed the pan from Smee and held it behind his back while walking over to the scared Loki saying

**Eddy**: Oh Loki

**Loki**: [b-b-banana flavored, Eddy, you wanna t-try?]

**Eddy**: hold that thought

Eddy then slammed the pan onto Loki's face and then Eddy threw his hat off while Smee and Ultron were getting the splattered eggs of with Jake and Hanazuki's help while Smee said

**Mr. Smee**: no eggs, no omelettes, Eddy

**Eddy**: if we had a chicken we'd be knee deep in eggs, wait! A chicken! That's it!

**Loki**: A chicken!

Loki pounced on Eddy when he heard the chicken and jumped on Eddy's belly saying

**Loki**; I want a chicken! Father never let me have a live one! Let's get a chicken! I want a chicken! Eddy, please! I love chickens, Eddy!

**Eddy**: sure Loki, you can have a chicken, but I get to keep the eggs]) we go to Rolf's home in peach creek to see Rolf picking up a chicken and grabbing an egg from the nest and he was proud of it until the group came in with Loki yelling

**Loki**: Chickens!

**Mr. Smee**: And they lay eggs!

**Loki**: chickens are fast!

**Eddy**: hey Rolf, about giving us a chicken?

**Rolf**: this again Ed-boy? Like I said last time, I give you, no chicken! It is easy to hatch your own foul

**Loki**: where does an egg come from?

**Rolf**: [here, let me show you where the egg come...

Rolf didn't finish when Ultron covered Jake and Hanazuki's eyes saying

**Ultron**: NO! Um, eggs come from chickens, Loki

**Loki**: where does a chicken come from?

**Rolf:** an egg, metal headed man, my day is half over and you are half full, goodbye]

**Eddy**: Rolf wait! How about that egg?

Eddy tried to grab the egg but Rolf lifted it out of Eddy's reach and then said

**Rolf**: like last time, you must trade for the egg, greasy Ed-boy]

**Eddy**: again? With sawdust?

**Rolf**: of course, you want this egg? Yes, Ed-boy?

We now see Eddy holding a measuring cup with a funnel under a log with Jake and hanazuki holding the log in place on one side and Ultron on the other while Smee and Loki are holding a two-man saw on the log and then Eddy said

**Eddy**: we'll have a chicken in no time

**Loki**: I can't wait to get a chicken]

**Mr. Smee**: I enjoy your enthusiasm but my arms are starting to fall asleep]

**Captain Jake**: just shake them around when they fall asleep, that's what I do

**Hanazuki**: same

**Ultron**: my arms can't fall asleep but they will rust if we don't get this over with!

**Eddy**: the sawdust collector is ready, let's go fellas

Loki started to push the saw back and forth while Smee was trying his best to stay in place but kept getting pulled to the log and pushed back when his belly is hit by the handle but they all stopped when The Gourd came in saying

**The Gourd**: stop! Stop sawing that log! Eddy how are we suppose to get sawdust?

**Ultron**: maybe Timber would like to contribute?]

**The Gourd**: oh no, Timber says... Kevin's got lots of sawdust again!

This made Eddy very happy and threw the measuring cup and funnel away said

**Eddy**: Kevin refilled on sawdust!?

Eddy then jumped on The Gourd thanking him then jumped off making The Gourd dizzy while the others followed Eddy, we now go to Kevin's house to see Kevin dragging out a trash can full of sawdust out of his shed saying

**Kevin**: doing chores bites, sawdust bites

Kevin then turned behind him when he heard Smee say

**Mr. Smee**: excuse me, Kevin is it? We would like to help you dispose of that... Smee didn't finish what he was saying when Eddy came up saying

**Eddy**: give us your sawdust, Kevin! I mean, it must be hard to lug all that out of your place, useless dust, from a saw

**Ultron_:_** and we'll bring the sawdust to a loving home

the whole group did a smile and Kevin said

**Kevin**: sure, you can have the sawdust

when Kevin said it the group cheered for Jake to swing Hanazuki around in his arms and then hug her, Loki giving Ultron and Smee a strong hug and Eddy jumping up and down saying

**Eddy**: yes! Now we can get my egg!

**Loki****:** and I can hug a chicken!

**Kevi**: I'll trade ya for, painting my shed

**Eddy**: don't throw the sawdust, we'll be right back, come on fellas

we now go to Jimmy's room to see him painting a bowl of fruit but when he got paint some of it he slowly looked at the bowl of fruit to see the group at the table, Eddy was on the table with bowl of fruit on his belly, Jake is leaning against the table with Hanazuki leaning on Jake and Loki was eating one of the fruits with a Ultron and Smee doing thumb-wars and Eddy said

**Eddy**: how's it going, brim-bran?

Jimmy then ran into his closet with his art supplies in his arms and Eddy tried to open the closet door even ramming Ultron even tried to ram the door open but got bounced back and then Eddy put his arm under the door saying

**Eddy**: come on, we just need some lousy paint

just then Eddy felt a bite on his hand and when he pulled his hand out it was big and red and Eddy ran around the room saying

**Eddy**: YEOW! HE BIT ME! JIMMY BIT ME! JIMMY BIT ME!

**Mr. Smee**: a starving artist I suppose

**Ultron**: [{chuckles} I couldn't resist]

**Captain Jake**: excuse me Jimmy, maybe we can trade something for the paint?

**Jimmy**: A trade?

Jake and Hanazuki put their ears to the door and waited for a response until Jimmy said

**Jimmy**: clams!

Jake x Hanazuki [clams?]

**Ultron**: CLAMS!? HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO GET...

Ultron didn't finish when Jimmy slammed the open on Ultron saying

**Jimmy**: no clams, no paint

Jimmy then closed the door with Ultron against the wall, we now see the group going to every house asking the other residents if they have any clams but when they got to the sixth house they heard humming from the sewers and the manhole came off to show Grim buccaneer coming out of the sewers with The Gourd coming out next saying

**The Gourd**: did your best Grim, but Timber's hard to beat when it comes to gathering clams

when The Gourd pulled out a bucket of clams from inside the sewers the group were surprised when they saw the clams and said

**Ultron**: clams?

**Loki**: is that Grim?

**Eddy**: Grim and the clam master have arrived

**Mr. Smee**: why, how amusing, and strange

**Eddy**: alright Gourd, what would you like to trade with us for the clams?

**Grim buccaneer**: what would it be?

**The Gourd**: we'd like an anchor

**Ultron**: [AN ANCHOR!? are you nut!? I'm heading back the...

Ultron didn't finish when he fell into the sewers for the others looking down in it with Loki saying

**Loki**: but I love chickens, Ultron

We now go to inside Lee and May's trailer to see Lee, May and Doomsday working on a new machine until they heard the doorbell ring and all three ran to the door and fought on who would open it until Doomsday pushed Lee and May back for him to open the door and see four men and a girl in front of their trailer but they don't know that the two tall ones are Ultron and Loki with the medium man to be Smee with Eddy on his shoulders and the girl to be Hanazuki on Jake's shoulders and Eddy said

**Eddy**: hello, I am...

**Ultron**: Eddy

**Eddy**: oh, {deepens voice} I mean, I am here to...

**Lee**: are mom's not home

**Doomsday**: yeah take a hike

**Eddy**: see, I was wondering, how many anchors do you own?

**May**: that's stupid

**Doomsday**: you seem familiar

Eddy was starting to lose balance when Smee got an itch on his nose and Eddy said

**Eddy**: whispering stop it, will you

**May**: are you from an infomercial?

**Eddy**: um, yes, quite famous actually, want my adogragh?

Just then Smee popped his head out and scratched his nose getting rid of the itch and said

**Mr. Smee**: that's better

Eddy then fell backwards and grabbed onto the shirt Hanazuki is wearing and pulled it down revealing her and Jake with Ultron and Loki catching them from falling with their sunglasses falling off in the progress with Ultron saying

**Ultron**: oh no, expose

**Doomsday**: it's the heroes!

**Lee**: Eddy's such a wease

**May**: let's kiss them!

**Loki**: not good!

**Eddy**: run for it!

The group got away from Doomsday and we go to the playground to see Grim and The Gourd sitting on the wheel swing with the bucket of clams on the ground making a sound with The Gourd saying

**The Gourd**: listen to the clams gurgle in the bucket fellas

**Grim buccaneer**: you are one strange kid]

**Ultron**: got your anchor, Gourd! Allow me

Ultron then spun the wheel swing around getting Grim and The Gourd wrapped around by the rope with a rock at the end carried by Loki and Smee with Ultron grabbing the bucket of clams saying

**Ultron**: wise trade, clams for an anchor, I'm such a sap, {whispering} quick, let's get to Jimmy's,

Eddy pointed to the bucket for the others to see The Gourd holding onto the bucket of clams making Ultron let go saying

**Ultron**: alright already! We couldn't get an anchor! Can we trade for something else!?

**The Gourd**: Timber wants to trade]

**Grim buccaneer**: And it would be?

We now go to the alley to see Nazz playing badminton with Squirrel Girl but when Nazz was about to hit the birdie back her racket was grabbed and saw Eddy trying to take it away and said

**Eddy**: I forgot this part]

**Nazz**: I didn't

Nazz then whacked Eddy at the net and Eddy was thrown back towards the others and they were all launched crashing through the fence with Nazz coming up through the hole saying

**Nazz**: [don't try anything like that again!

**Loki**: But Nazz, we need it to trade for a chicken, please]

**Nazz**: I'll trade ya for a giant teddy bear]

**Ultron**: When will it end!?

**Loki**: Back to Jimmy's!

We now see Jimmy pushing a stool towards the front door when it was getting knocked real hard and when Jimmy looked through the peephole he saw the group are back and said

**Jimmy**: What do you want?

**Eddy**: a trade for the giant teddy?

**Jimmy**: Plums

**Ultron**: what's with the food!?

**Mr. Smee**: Plums are good for us

We now see the group back at Rolf's house with Rolf plucking the plums of a Bush and into a bag saying

**Rolf**: back again wanting Rolf's plums, do you not want the egg?]

**Ultron**: Yes, we want the egg, but we need these plums first

Ultron tried to take the plums but Rolf pulled them away making Ultron fall to the ground and tying the top up saying

**Rolf**: you cannot be that stupid? You must trade

**Ultron**: Oh yeah, let's trade Ultron then went through Eddy's pocket and pulled out a comb saying

**Ultron**: how about this nice comb for the plums?

**Rolf**: I have many, thank you]

**Ultron**: I should've known

Ultron then went through Jake's pocket and pulled out a pair of gloves saying

**Ultron**: maybe this pair of magical gloves?

Rolf shook his head no and Ultron went through Smee's pocket and took out an abacus saying

**Ultron**: [okay, how about this, um...?

**Mr. Smee**: abacus, Ultron

**Loki**: I have a yo-yo

but when Loki pulled it out he let it drop to the ground with Ultron slapping himself on the face saying

**Loki**: That is called walking the dog]

**Ultron**: it's over fellas, no chicken, no eggs, no omelettes

the group then saw Rolf playing with the yo-yo Loki gave him and said

**Rolf**: This is so fun, I am enjoying myself

**Ultron**: yo-yo for plums, Rolf?

**Rolf**: of course, I haven't had anything fun like this for while.

Rolf then gave the bag of plums to Ultron and he said

**Ultron**: be right back

we now see the group going to the others for the trade, they brought the plums to Jimmy for the giant teddy bear and brought it to Nazz for the racket and brought it to The Gourd for the clams and had to be careful not to drop any back to Jimmy for the paint and painted Kevin's shed for the sawdust, when they got back to Rolf's the group were exhausted from going everywhere in peach creek and Ultron said

**Ultron**: Here's the sawdust, we like the egg now...

**Rolf**: Yes, the trade is complete, behold

**Mr. Smee**: it's wonderful

**Ultron**: it's mine!

Ultron then grabbed the egg from Rolf and held it in his hands with the others looking at it saying

**Ultron**: it took hours, but I finally got you

**Mr. Smee**: maybe Captain Hook can make an incubator

**Loki**: It has my eyes

**Ultron**: And you're thick outer shell Ultron started to walk away until Loki jumped on Ultron's back making him fall to the ground and grabbing the egg and said

**Loki**: I want to hold it Ultron, let's play

**Ultron:** Loki! No! Wait!

**Loki** you must be so cramped in there, fly chicken fly!

But when Loki cracked the egg open the yolk inside died with Loki turning to the others saying

**Loki**: um, fellas, the chicken has gone bad]

**Ultro**: just like my luck

And with Ultron slapping himself on the forehead ends the chapter.


End file.
